Vanilla Sky
by KawaiiSleepyKitty
Summary: All relationships are complicated in some way or another, but Zoro's and Luffy's tops everyone else's. Zolu fanfiction - Occasional other pairings if you squint. (Rated T to M just incase) Spoilers for Thriller Bark, earlier and later - I write as I watch/read.
1. The Beginning

**Hello! First fanfiction! Woo! Please be gentle... **

**Okay so, this story, I haven't quite decided whether or not to make it into a series with chapters and stuff, but I might do it to just give it a try. I might be a bit sucky for the first time, but please bare with me, I'm hoping to become better!**

**This is a ZoLu story because I'm a fan of their awesomeness together. *smile* It's rated T just to be safe (it may steadily increase)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece... sadly (although I wish I did!) If I did there would be ZoLu :D**

* * *

**Vanilla Sky**

**Chapter One**

Luffy was a complete and utter moron. It was nothing new to Zoro, but even still it occasionally surprised him just how _stupid _and oblivious his captain could be. After a long, tiresome fight with some dicks that were trying to take over their boat and kill them at the same time, Zoro just wanted to take a nap, to chill out against the mast as usual.

But forget that, no. Sleeping, apparently, is for pussies. Yep. No fucking sleep for Zoro.

"Zoro!" Came the disgustingly familiar whine of his captain, continuously prodding his cheek until the older man was forced to slap it away. "Play with me!"

Zoro sighed heavily. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep long enough—ha-ha… no. That trick died off long ago prior to the time when Luffy realised that sleeping people didn't usually say 'no' when asked if they were awake.

In any case, short of killing the persistent rubber man, Zoro would have to somehow come up with a different solution to the increasing problem.

"No." He said flatly.

"Why?" Luffy demanded, whining like a grade-schooler.

"Because I'm tired." He emphasised the last word to make his point clear, but still, Luffy continued persisting, undeterred.

"You can sleep when you're dead, Zoro." The smaller man stated, rocking back and forth on his heels beside his swordsman.

Zoro groaned irritably, trying to focus his mind elsewhere so that he wouldn't act irrationally.

"Well," Luffy began. "If you aren't going to play with me, I guess I'll just have to sleep with you!"

If Zoro had, had anything else in his mouth prior to this moment, other then saliva, he would have spat it out all over the place.

"_What_?" He demanded.

"It's boring without you!" Luffy groaned, flopping dramatically onto his swordsman's lap earning a loud protest.

"Go play with Usopp or Chopper," The green-haired man suggested, half of him feeling the need to sympathise with the younger pirate that was at this moment…sleeping. _Sleeping…_

"OI!" Zoro yelled. "At least pay attention when I'm talking to you!"

"Hah?" Luffy yawned, quickly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Oh, Zoro."

In this moment, Zoro wanted to throw him overboard and let him fucking _drown_. Damn this kid was annoying!

Yet…

The swordsman, to his utter dismay, still had a soft spot for the idiot, and cared a lot about him (despite killing him in his head sometimes).

As soon as a smell resembling meat began to linger in the salty air, that was that. He was gone; anything in his path would have been road kill.

Zoro let out a long, long, languid sigh and finally decided to treat himself to a much needed, and earned, nap.

* * *

**Ahh... if you have reached the end you have my praise... **

**I'm sorry! I know! It's bad! But don't worry, this is ****_just _****the beginning. I just wanted to keep this short and simple to get feedback. If (hopefully) It's good then I'll definitely continue!**

**Lot's of ZoLu to come in upcoming chapters! **

***bows* I promise to make the next chapters really good to make up for this one...**


	2. Wristwatch, Peppermints, and Hugs

**Yay! Chapter 2!**

**Quick shout out to ZoLuFanGirl98 and JustaLittlePuppy! Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews! *bows***

**Also, quickly, JustaLittlePuppy, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! You made my year! I really appreciate you taking the time to read it and post such an awesome review! Thank you :) **

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, just this story.**

**Chapter 2 of Vanilla Sky**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A broken Wristwatch, Peppermints, and a Hug that goes too far.**

It was mostly quiet that morning, nothing but the sound of the sea washing against the boat, the wheeze of the wind and the occasional _bang _when a seagull would drop to the deck after a fatal hit from one of Usopp's … things. There was also the sound of yelling from the damn love cook and Chopper's long unnecessary lecture to Robin and Nami about how the sun is bad for your skin. Okay, so, it was a _usual _day except something was…missing.

"ZOOOOOOORO!" There it is.

There was a long silence before loud stamping. Zoro backed up against the mast, sweat appearing on his forehead. "ZORO! ZORO! ZORO!"

He might make it if he ran now. He could jump off the boat and swim the rest of the fucking way. They were only an hour away from the next island in any case.

However juicy that idea had been, it was too late.

Zoro's body slammed against the mast from the new weight attached to his front.

"LUFFY!" Zoro protested, trying to shove the wriggling captain off. No prevail however as Luffy's arms were wound dangerously tight around Zoro's neck and his legs wound around his waist. Zoro continued shoving his head away, but the koala stayed secure in place, only his neck stretching.

"The fuck is your problem now?!" The swordsman groaned, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"My watch broke!" The younger man cried, little tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Ah?" That caught Zoro off guard. He was expecting something like 'Sanji hasn't made food!' or 'I want meet!' or 'Ah I'm so hungry I think I'm gonna diiiiieeeee!'.

"Your watch?" He echoed, staring down at his captain's pouty face.

"The one Zoro got for me!" He whined, unwinding one of his arms from the swordsman's neck and shoving his wrist in his face.

Zoro tried to recall getting such a thing for the young man. He lifted a hand and scratched his head thoughtfully. Luffy started to wriggle impatiently.

"Zoro!" He whined.

"Geez!" Zoro sighed, trying to pry the squirming captain off of him. "Okay, okay. Let me have a look."

Luffy jumped off, landing unceremoniously on the deck. Zoro sat back down and leant against the mast, Luffy quickly occupying his pulled up knees by leaning his arms on them.

As Zoro fumbled around with the simple watch, he tried to remember when he got Luffy this, let alone why.

"Ah," Zoro began. It suddenly dawned on him. It had just been Zoro and Usopp on the Going Merry one day, in Usopp's workshop. Now that he thought of it, he remembered it well.

_"__Oi," Zoro said, propping himself on the edge of the worktable. "What're you doing?" _

_Usopp made a face of madness as he was assembling something. It spiked Zoro's interest because it looked normal unlike what he usually makes. _

_"__It's a watch Zoro!" Usopp declared proudly, holding up the shiny silver trinket. Zoro stared dubiously at it. _

_"__Why are you making it?" He asked. _

_"__For Sanji," The sniper said, a small smile playing on his unusual lips._

_Zoro said nothing further, just sat and watched. Usopp then spoke again._

_"__I love the precision involved in making these things." He said, still smiling as he worked. "The variety of styles is almost infinite! Nothing beats discovering that vintage piece that fits a personality so well, you know?" It was intended as a rhetorical question. _

_"__It's just for time?" Zoro said rather flatly, unsure why the sniper looked so happy. He shook his finger at the swordsman._

_"__Watches are more then simple time pieces, they can represent personality, taste and achievement!" He declared, grinning. "Believe it or not Zoro, hand made little things like this tend to make people happy." _

_Zoro lifted his eyebrow. He thought of his captain at that time – the idiot's stupid thousand watt grin, his signature laugh…_

_Zoro shook his head before speaking after a long hesitation. _

_"__I want to make one," He declared, hopping off of the table. Usopp stared at him bemused._

_"__What?" _

_"__I want to make one." He said again, a little more impatiently._

_"__Zoro, you know it takes a lot of patience in disassembling something so intricate and tiny-"_

_"__Just teach me!" _

"What? Is it unfixable?" Luffy murmured, sniffing slightly. "I was going to take it to Chopper…" He admitted. "Maybe it's just a cold or something…" Zoro couldn't help but chuckle. He lifted his hand and embedded it in Luffy's dishevelled hair. Luffy smiled at the contact. Zoro quickly tried to douse the colour that was slowly but surely appearing in his cheeks.

Zoro turned the simple watch around. Its face was silver, the band a burnt umber colour. The rim was the same colour as the face but had a glossy finish. It was simple, much like its overall appearance however that made it perfect for Luffy, as with him there's always so much beneath the surface, under his simple exterior. He had a tough time making the damn thing, but seeing Luffy's face light up like that when he had given it to him made it worthwhile.

Zoro held the watch to his ear and rolled his eyes. He should have thought of this before.

"It's just out of batteries." He said, handing it back to the young pirate.

"What?" Luffy muttered, confused.

Zoro tried to hide his mirth but it didn't work. He laughed again.

"Just take it to Usopp, he can fix it."

Luffy grinning and nodded, hurrying off to find Usopp.

* * *

"Ungh…" Luffy muttered, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he wondered around the deck like a lost cause.

"Luffy?" Zoro called from the top of the ladder. "You aren't coming?"

Luffy looked towards Zoro and sighed, walking over and mounting the ladder, well aware of Zoro's protests that Luffy's ass was in his face.

They were walking towards the main town from the dock before Zoro finally decided to ask his idiot captain what had got his boxers in a twist.

"Sanji told me that if my breath smells like meat all the time, no girls' ever gonna want to kiss me." He sighed.

"Ah?" Zoro could feel a strange sensation of annoyance at the stupid ass cook and jealousy, of which he had _no idea _why he was even feeling it, due to the fact his captain was thinking about kissing girls.

"Why do you care?" Zoro muttered, trying and failing to hide his annoyance.

Luffy opened his mouth to speak before Sanji had said something about picnic and he was gone, all previous worries left behind with his skin, (yeah he ran that fast).

It had only been an hour on the island before Zoro was already being placed with fucking curly brow for food gathering duty.  
"I don't know why Nami-swan put me with your ugly green ass," Sanji began, puffing away on his cigarette.  
He waited for a while before realizing that Zoro didn't retort. He turned to face the Marimo.  
He lifted his curly eyebrow. Zoro paused by a shop, Sanji shortly realizing and also stopping.  
"Oi. What're you looking at?" He asked, walking back over to where he was standing. "Peppermints?" He asked sceptically. "You don't smell _that_ bad." He smirked when he got a glare from the green-haired man.  
"It's not for me you idiot." He muttered dryly.  
"What?" Sanji mumbled, confused. "Who for then?"

"Oh Zoro!" Luffy cried from atop the ship. His first-mate looked up from the ground, two large sacks over each shoulder. "Sanji! Food!"  
Sanji rolled his eye and began ascending the ladder.  
"Hai, hai, senchou."  
Zoro, shortly after the disappearance of Sanji over the edge of the boat, he began climbing up, only to be met harshly with a very hard forehead against his own.  
"Ow!" He cried. "What the hell!"  
"Oh. Sorry, Zoro." Luffy grinned, seemingly unaffected by the hit to the head.  
"Don't say stuff that you don't mean." The swordsman grimaced before chucking the sacks of food on the deck and then hopping over himself.

After dinner, Zoro decided to treat himself to an early night. However, as he was about to escape he caught the captain's eye and sighed. He wouldn't be alone for long.

Luffy followed Zoro into the men's quarters before Zoro stopped to demand why he was being followed.  
"What's in your pocket?" Luffy asked curiously. Sometimes he was so damn direct.  
Zoro peered down at this left side pocket before remembering the Peppermints he had bought―on a whim.  
"Um..." Zoro protested loudly when Luffy's curious hands made a dive for his pants. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU―!"  
Luffy's hand emerged with the pack of Peppermints in his rubbery hand.  
"Mints?" He inquired. Zoro lifted his hand and scratched his head awkwardly, a light blush present on his cheeks and the tips of his ears.  
"Well..." He began, clearing his throat. "Y-You looked pretty upset about the whole 'meat breath' thing and ... Kissing girls so I―"  
"Zoro got these for me?" His captain piped excitedly. Zoro made a face, trying to dodge his flying captain, arms outstretched and reaching for his first-mate.  
"Lu―!" His voice was muffled by a face full of red vest and arms wound tightly around his head and legs uncomfortably wrapped around his torso.  
"Zoro~!" The younger man nuzzled Zoro's green head and squeezed him tighter.  
From the persistent squirming, Zoro was inevitably forced back against the wall, his hands either side of his captain's hips, trying to pry him off, an unwanted pressure growing in his pants from all the wiggling and accidental grinding.

Zoro choked back an involuntary groan before his captain finally stopped his squirming and loosened his death grip on his first-mate.

"By the way Zoro," His captain began. Zoro looked up and lifted an eyebrow at the serious face Luffy was putting on.

"W-What…?"

"It didn't bother me that girls wouldn't want to kiss me." He said simply, no hint of amusement or jest in his words.

Zoro's eyes widened a little as he stared into Luffy's dark eyes. "Huh?"

* * *

**Eh... It seemed longer when I was writing it... shishishi! Well here it is! I hope this one was better then the last... *****squirms***

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Romance or Bromance?

**Wah! Chapter Three! Sorry, it may be a bit bad cause the whole thing deleted and to my dismay, I had to write the damn thing again... *sour* also, just to make it worse, it decided not to actually show up... *falls to floor* **

**IT BETTER WORK NOW OR I WILL GEAR SECOND IT'S ASS. *rage over***

**Anyway, a quick shout out again to my Puppy-sama and other viewers! My heart stringgggsss TT_TT **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Bromance or Romance?_

Zoro stared at captain for a very long moment, not sure whether or not to shrug off what he had just said. Luffy's arms tightened on Zoro's neck, pressing their bodies closer together (if that was even possible).

Luffy sighed audibly, nuzzling the bridge of his nose against his swordsman's warm neck. He couldn't help the large smile that threatened to break into a huge grin at any moment at Zoro's rocketing heart beat, the vein pulsing almost visibly in the older man's neck.

"-Nami and Robin are pretty," Luffy said suddenly, as if he was thinking the first half of his sentence and only saying the ending.

Zoro's body twitched in aggravation at the young pirates words. He heard Luffy chortle happily at Zoro's reaction.

"What's so funny?" Zoro grunted, wanting to cross his arms but couldn't do so due to his extra layer of skin. Luffy stopped laughing briefly to speak.

"What do you mean?" He hummed, snuggling closer to Zoro. A sigh exited the swordsman's lips.

"I—"

"They are pretty though." Luffy blurts suddenly, interrupting Zoro. Zoro was very much aware of Luffy's issue with only speaking his mind. It was a normal part of his captain that he had grown accustomed to, and he liked the blatant honesty. Zoro preferred things clear, cut and dry. However right now was an exception. He couldn't help the sparking jealousy in his veins.

"I don't get what you're trying to get at, Luffy." The older pirate huffs, forcefully crossing his arms under Luffy's chest.

Luffy paused, leaning back on Zoro's lap and flattening his hands on Zoro's chest. "Hm, I don't want girls."

Zoro lifts an eyebrow.

Luffy lunges himself at Zoro again and snakes his arms around his neck, his legs noodling around his torso.

"Unngf!" Zoro has to shift so that he doesn't break something. Luffy only tightens on the swordsman's body, his chin resting in the crook of his neck.

"I only want Zoro. I only need Zoro." Leave it to Luffy to be able to say something like that so calmly and easily.

With a huff, Zoro embedded his hand in Luffy's messy hair, gently shuffling the dark spikes slightly. Luffy mewled and pawed Zoro's chest.

"Zoro only needs me too, right?" He said, his voice muffled ever so slightly against the swordsman's neck. Zoro hummed in response, unsure if they were 'needing' each other in the same way right now. Usually, Zoro could somehow catch Luffy's wavelength and easily figure out what the crazy bastard was thinking but right now…nothing really fit.

Zoro felt pretty sure that Luffy feels that way about all of the crew. They were his nakama after all. Was he any different to his captain?

Zoro massaged Luffy's hairline, getting happy giggles from the captain, his small frame shaking against Zoro's.

"Luffy," Zoro began, the seriousness in his voice abruptly stopping the giggling. Luffy moved back, propping himself on the swordsman's lap again. "You—"

The loud noise of the door flying open and slamming repeatedly against the attackers fist and the wall turning both men's attention to the doorway.

"Food's ready you shit heads," Sanji barks, quickly walking back out. "Nami says hurry up. We're all waiting for you."

"Food!" Luffy cries, all past seriousness forgotten as he darts off of Zoro's lap and out the door like his ass caught fire.

Zoro didn't hold back the frustrated sigh that exploded from his chest. Just as soon as he got the damn captain alone, fucking ero-cook decided to haul him away with the simple mention of 'food'.

"That idiot needs to get his priorities straight," Zoro mumbled gruffly.

**X**

Zoro sauntered into the kitchen after much consideration on whether or not he should come at all.

"Finally!" Nami snapped. "I thought we'd all starve."

"You don't have to wait—" Zoro began, sitting down in the nearest empty chair before being interrupted by dangerously sharp utensils being waved in his face.

"Have some respect, shitty marimo!" The fuming cook yelled. "Everyone else in this ship has manners, even if _you _don't."

He was _obviously_ excluding Luffy.

Zoro was about to retort colourfully before he saw a not-so-sneaky hand edge it's way to his plate to try and swipe a few untouched drum sticks. Zoro lazily slapped the hand away, getting a whiny protest from his captain who was squirming beside him.

"I thought Zoro didn't want it," He mumbled, prodding his fingers together, cheeks puffed. Zoro snorted.

"Like hell."

The sudden gleam in a certain somebody's eye caught his attention and he turned his head to face the historian. Robin was smiling, her expression quite amused.

"What?" Zoro muttered, colour beginning to flood to his cheeks when everyone else proceeded to stare at him, obviously noticing the same thing Robin had as they were all spewing shit-eating grins in his direction.

He was about to tell them that he'd take 'em all, outside, right now, until a loud pitched squeak dragged his attention away and also…momentarily deafened him.

"Ah!" The captain chortled. "I accidentally left a mark on Zoro!" It was probably meant somewhat in an apologetic way, but like hell it sounded that way! Stupid fucking I-saw-a-fat-frog-that-I-want-to-eat-so-i'll-chase-it captain.

Zoro's hand snapped up to cover the rising bump in his neck.

First, when the _fuck _did that happen and second, how the _fuck _did he not feel it?!

"LUFFY!" He yelled, almost tipping the partially full table, but it didn't thanks to Robin lending a spare hand or seven.

"I wanted to do it so I did it!" Luffy declared childishly. Zoro snorted. Knowing Luffy, that was the only clarification he was going to get.

"It's so nice you two are getting along so well," She mused, closing her book briefly.

Luffy laughed gleefully, narrowly dodging a couple of dangerous hits to the head.

"Maybe a little _too _well…" Sanji snorts, earning a glare of death from the embarrassed cheek to ear-tip swordsman.

"Zoro," Nami began, the sickly sweet sound of her voice making him cringe. "You're so unashamed."

He turned slowly, glaring so hard at all of them that he could have melted their goddamn shitty faces.

He slowly, dangerously, put his hand on the hilt of Kitetsu, the sound of the sharp blade being pulled from it's sheath slowly causing the laughing and mocking to slowly grind to a halt, all except his damn captain who seemed more gleeful then ever, obviously unaffected by Zoro's glare.

He was next.

**X**

After dinner, Zoro had stormed out of the kitchen, grudgingly waltzing around the front deck before leaning against the rim.

Damn his stupid captain for sending him mixed signals! Unrequited love was damn right frustrating, but not knowing if it was unrequited was even more goddamn frustrating! Heck, feeling this way towards the most insane, oblivious moron was fuel enough for frustration!

Zoro huffed, trying to clear his head of his irrational thoughts. He didn't usually murder people in their sleep, but maybe this time he would make an exception.

"Zoro?" The familiar voice of the person he really didn't want to see right now almost made him gag.

"What is it, Luffy?" Zoro answered grudgingly. For some _unfathomable _reason, he felt the need to answer his captain whenever he friggin' called.

"Ah, there you are!" He chirped. Zoro heard the _slap slap _of his sandals before an extra, and honestly expected, weight added to his back.

Luffy's arms wound tightly around Zoro's torso before he nuzzled the back of Zoro's neck, occasionally lining his hairline with his lips, causing him to force down the few shivers that wanted to escape his control.

"Why is Zoro sulking out here?" Luffy asks matter-of-factly. Zoro snorts, extremely tempted to throw the hammer head overboard.

"I'm not sulking."

"You are." Luffy nibbles at the sensitive flesh of his earlobe, getting a loud protest

"Ow! Idiot! No biting! _Are not_."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are no—!" Zoro stopped abruptly, unsure how he got dragged into this 'are not, are too!' fest.

Luffy tightened his limbs on the swordsman, pressing his cheek between his shoulder blades.

"Why is Zoro out here by himself?" Luffy inquired sleepily.

"Because all those idiots were being…idiots." He couldn't think of anything else to say whilst enjoying the warm heat on his back. "And because… I need to know what you really think of me." Saying stuff like that was unusual for Zoro - it even made his stomach lurch at the cheesy-ness. Obviously, it didn't matter though since Luffy was letting out small snores.

Honestly, if he thought about it, Luffy never really showed the others the affection let alone concentration for more then three seconds flat to any of the other crew members apart from Zoro himself.

Zoro smiled to himself. It was something he probably recognised deep down long ago, but wanted verbal confirmation.

For now, just having his captain decide to snuggle _him _instead of anyone else was enough...

Luffy's body pressed up against his own, the tightening of his limbs whenever Zoro made the most minute move, was enough confirmation — for now.

* * *

**The original was probably LOADS better! TT_TT Thank you again to all reviewers of last chapter 3 :) Make me sho happay and when I read them I'm all like... must...keep...GOING...**

**I hope it isn't getting too boring! Well anyway... I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned :3**


	4. Bad Sake and Zoro's Declaration

**Chapter 4 has surfaced! I just can't seem to stop writing, especially after reading such heart-string-pulling reviews! :3**

**Shout out to my reviewers! Thank you for all the support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, the master piece belongs to Oda-sensei~**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Bad Sake and Zoro's Declaration_

Zoro smirked, all youth and lean muscle, leapt catlike from the ledge, waving the blade in figure eights multiple times before touching down on the roof again. His opponent cracked a smile. This time, he made sure to make eye contact. For a brief moment, he could see uncertainty in his opponent's eyes. He felt grateful for the advantage.

_Advancing. Advancing_.

The man charged at him with the hooked blade upheld, going to his fore-swing and following it with a backswing. Zoro dodged the first and met the second with his katana. The weight of the thing sent his opponent's blade back, but not far enough to knock it free of his hands.

_Striking._

This arcing shot sliced the fabric of Zoro's white shirt at the midsection. It missed the flesh behind it by perhaps half a centimetre.

His man staggered. Zoro swung. His katana barely missed, though not close enough to eat fabric. The opponent managed another smirk, this time at the spryness of his dodge. Zoro had to admit it was impressive, but this time, the sight only made him angrier.

_Swing. Swing. Swing._

The first two missed badly, but the third, a backswing off the one before it, found flesh. The heavy katana ate through his opponent as easily as air. The fighter dropped to a knee, tried to stand, and dropped again.

He wasn't a _bad _opponent, usually Zoro got stuck with the idiots. He sheathed his blood-happy katana and rested his arm on all three, just about to turn to watch Luffy before something stabbed him in the gut.

"Fuck!" Zoro bellowed, his eyes shooting down to see a hand sticking deep into his stomach. The pirate, of whom he thought was dead, was very much alive and piercing him repeatedly with some fucked up claws attached to each knuckle. Zoro spat up some blood, swinging a punch before jumping bag to regain his balance. The pirate before him was radiating a strange inhuman aura and it put Zoro off. He shook his throbbing head, wishing that he didn't drink all of last night for a celebration of some sort. Hell, his crew didn't really need a reason to celebrate. If the captain wanted to, they did.

Zoro gripped the hilt of his sword, quickly sheathing it but it was as if in slow motion that his opponent ran towards him and knocked all three swords from him. He let out a ferocious growl before reaching for them, a long clawed finger quickly putting a stop to that movement by digging itself beneath the flesh of his arm. He yelled furiously, thrashing to get the damn pirate that obviously had rabies or something off of him.

It was unreal. Between the pain in his guts and ribs and the general confusion on how this shit face got the better of him (some would call it being punch drunk), the sight of this idiot who was dead five seconds ago on his feet and swinging wildly is not something Zoro wanted to see. He threw something heavy in the rogue's direction, unsure of what it was due to his fuzzy eyesight. The rogue ducked but didn't parry.

Zoro shuffled onto his feet and held himself upright by holding onto the mast. He grumbled in irritation, this dipshit was cheating with his zombie power.

"Unng…" Zoro brought a hand to his head. He may have exceeded his limit just a tad.

When he focused again, the rogue was out of sight. Zoro's body tightened.

It all happened rather fast, the sound of splitting flesh and splashing blood, the sound of someone screaming his name loudly - Zoro didn't really have time to process the agonising pain nor the familiar cry of pure rage before he hit the deck and everything went black.

**X**

He was in and out of consciousness, his eyes closed heavily from the pain in his body. He listened vaguely to what was going on around him, trying to ignore the protesting throbs in every muscle.

"What?!" He heard a female voice whisper harshly. "Is that even _possible _for him?"

There was a quiet shuffling and then a small, almost cute voice spoke. Chopper?

"I'm definitely sure that is what it is." The reindeer said.

"Positive?" Came a male voice.

"Positive."

"Stupid marimo should know his goddamn limits."

"If you're going to be an ass then get out."

A _long _and awkward silence followed. The voice that had said that was low, barely audible to Zoro who wasn't really trying to listen, and dangerous.

There was no more words spoken then - just the shuffling of small hooves and the rattling of glass utensils.

He heard more shuffling and then the familiar _slap slap_ of sandals before a door slammed.

He heard the placid sigh of a female before a few more steps were taken.

"Take care of Bushido-san," She said seriously. "I think the captain is rather unhinged."

There was an open and close of the door again.

"Try a little _unreasonable_," the other female sighed, although her voice was laced with concern.

Zoro tried to feebly wrap his head around the situation, but thinking hurt like hell, so he stopped.

A sigh left his lips and he heard a few releases of relieved breaths.

He stirred briefly after seemingly falling asleep. This time, he realised that the throbbing in his body had drastically decreased and he could open his eyes.

He peered drearily around the room. The ceiling blurred for a few seconds before coming into focus. He recognised it almost immediately as Chopper's office.

Hm, so he had got his ass kicked.

He groaned irritably and tried to sit up, earning two energetic protests - one from his aching body and the other from a small surprised Chopper.

"Zoro!" He cried gleefully. "Don't get up!"

Zoro halted, propping the white pillows behind him and then leaning contentedly against them.

"How are you feeling?" The reindeer asked, hopping up onto Zoro's bed and walking over towards him. Zoro shrugged, wincing slightly at the pain even that caused.

His ego was suffering more then his joints right now.

"What the hell happened?" He grumbled, sure that there had to be something wrong with him to lose like that.

"Something that could have turned into alcohol poisoning," Chopper informed dryly, although it sounded more like an accusation.

"What?" Zoro asked, taken aback. "I can't get-"

"You can and you did." Chopper said firmly. "Well… _almost. _You had most of the symptoms but I think I caught early enough. I mean, still, any _normal _human would be near death-"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "But I'm fine right?"

Chopper nodded hesitantly but started freaking out when Zoro tried to get up.

"But that doesn't mean you can move!" He cried. "Those wounds are enough to kill any _normal _human!"

"I think that we've established that to you people I'm not." Zoro felt a trickle of warm liquid escape a reopened wound and proceeded to slither down in the bed and make himself more comfortable. He knew Chopper would get out a giant needle full of sedative if he didn't play along for now.

"I'm staying," He sighed.

"I don't think you fully understand your situation," Chopper muttered, perching beside the swordsman's laid out arm. "You really could have died, Zoro, from the cracked ribs that nearly pierced your heart." The small reindeer's expression turned grave. "Luffy…"

"What happened?" Zoro blurted, alarmed.

"Nothing," Chopper reassured the swordsman quickly. "Just… he got pretty mad about the whole situation and is in a furious mood right now…"

Zoro was confused as hell right now.

"What?" Was all he could manage. He wanted to suggest feeding the captain. He was usually grumpy on an empty stomach. The reindeer looked up at him, about to speak again before the door creaked open. Chopper jumped at the noise and his furry face turned somewhat pale at the figure in the doorway.

Nami had warned Chopper to steer clear of the enraged captain.

Chopper quickly hopped off the bed, pausing in mid escape before Luffy began walking in.

"H-He's d-doing a lot b-better!" The reindeer stuttered. "M-Medicine is w-working-"

"Thanks, Chopper." Luffy said, his face darkened but his frown lifted into a grin that he graced Chopper with, taking the small furry animal by surprise.

"U-Un…" Chopper hesitated before scurrying out and closing the door behind him.

"I heard you've been intimidating everyone," Zoro snorted, crossing his arms albeit gently over his chest - he didn't want to look weak in front of his captain so less winces and flinches were better.

Luffy dragged a stool and sat on it beside Zoro's bed. He said nothing, pulling his hat down low, covering his eyes - all previous traces of a smile gone.

A few moments of awkward silence passed. Zoro turned and looked down at Luffy, unsure why his usually energetic captain was acting like he hasn't had lunch yet.

"Luffy?" He mumbled, throwing his captain questioning gazes that were ignored. "Oi," He rolled his eyes.

The next words Luffy spoke were so low, the swordsman almost didn't hear them.

"I nearly lost Zoro."

There was a faint pause before Zoro blinked, unsure how to respond.

"Don't be stupid, Luf-" His sentence was cut abruptly by a hard fist to his cheek. He flew sideways, inevitably tumbling out of the bed to the cold tiled floor below.

"_OW!_" He yelled furiously, propping himself up on his elbow. "The fuck was that for!?" He demanded, rage sizzling in his cells.

Luffy jumped over the bed with ease and stood looking down at Zoro.

"Zoro was nearly killed!" He yelled, his hat no longer shadowing his eyes.

"Your fucking punch nearly killed me!" The swordsman shouted back just as loud. Luffy slipped to the floor on his knees, beside Zoro's now half sitting body.

"Zoro's stupid, always drinking too much…" Luffy trailed off, not sure how to continue his angered rant. Zoro's expression softened slightly as he pulled himself upright and crossed his legs, ignoring the agonising protest of his abused muscles.

"Luffy…" Zoro sighed and lifted an arm, knocking Luffy's hat off and embedding his hand deep within his disheveled hair. Luffy didn't move nor protest angrily when his hat gently fell to the floor beside them. Something caught Zoro's eyes then. They traveled to Luffy's bruised and unusually coloured arm. "What…" He mumbled feebly, gesturing to the wounds.

"Oh," Luffy shrugged. "I got really mad at the guy who hurt Zoro so I kicked his ass but then fell into the sea and hit myself on sea urchins."

Zoro held back a chuckle before shaking his head.

"It's not funny!" Luffy insisted. "They got really mad and started jabbing me even when I apologised!" Luffy was about to speak again when his words were muffled by Zoro's shoulder as the older man pulled him roughly to his chest.

"Unnf- Zoro?" Luffy pressed his hands against the swordsman's sides, trying to move back to see his face.

"Just stay still, idiot." Zoro grumbled, tightening his grip on the younger man who just chortled and straddled himself on the swordsman's lap before noodling his arms around his neck.

Zoro sighed, burying his face in the crook of Luffy's neck.

Luffy pressed his cheek against the swordsman's head and sighed. "I don't want to lose Zoro," he said, the words coming out almost childishly. Zoro snorted, gently nuzzling Luffy's neck with his nose and lips, earning an appreciative hum in response.

"You won't." he paused briefly and then spoke again. "I'd never leave you, not in a million years."

* * *

**Woo! I hope that was a good chapter! I have to say, I enjoyed writing it *heh* although sorry for the sucky fight scene! Yeah.. can't write those...**

**Anyway, please R&R if you wanna fuel my writing even moreeee *grin***

**Stay tuned :3**


	5. Rainbow Coloured Glass

**Chapter five is finally out! Sorry, it might seem rushed and short, but all my time has been sucked away by exam studying TT_TT**

**Thank you to my viewers and reviewers! All reviews are greatly appreciated! Special arigato to Puppy-sama~~~~~~~~~ =^^= **

**Disclaimer: One Piece Do Not Own!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Rainbow Coloured Glass_

Zoro shifted his weight in his bunk, trying to move his body as slowly as possible as not to wake the sleeping captain of whom was sprawled out on top of him.

"Luffy," He mutters quietly, taking a fist or two to the face before proceeding to catch the smaller man's wrists. He hears a small whimper and then a sigh before Luffy huddles closely to his body.

"Oi…" Zoro let out a sigh. It was good that Luffy was all comfy and everything, but Zoro was dealing with severe back twisting here.

Zoro's head snapped to the side when he heard a few held in snickers. The anger spiked when he saw Usopp and Sanji standing in the doorway, towels slung over their shoulders. They shot Zoro shit-eating grins, their shoulders vibrating ever so slightly with mirth.

"You say anything-" Zoro whispers dangerously. "-and I will kill you."

The mock laughter only died down momentarily.

"Are you guys gonna be noisy? 'Cause we got to get some sleep." Usopp mumbles, his voice shaking slightly with held back laughter.

"D'YOU WANNA DIE, ASSHOLE!?" Zoro yells, abruptly sitting up and evidently knocking his snoring captain off of his chest. There was some swearing followed by an '_OH SHIT!_' before Zoro successfully wrapped his arm around the younger pirate's waist and pulled him up.

"Shit that was close…" A sigh escaped Zoro's tightly pursed lips before he scoots back into the hammock, pulling Luffy into his chest.

Luffy yawned and lifted his hands before rubbing his eyes.

"Zoro?" He mumbled sleepily, turning around in Zoro's arms before draping his arms over his neck and nuzzling closer to his body.

Sanji and Usopp stirred awkwardly in the doorway. Both of them understood the situation, but would die before admitting that it was actually sort of sweet, albeit in a weird and un-fucking-usual way.

"C'mon, I'll fix some drinks." Sanji turned on his heel and waltzed out the door, dragging Usopp with him and closing the door loudly behind them.

Tiredness prodded dangerously behind Zoro's eyelids and he slid down in the hammock, his captain mirroring his movements and laying over him like a blanket, well a rubbery one.

Zoro tucked a hand within Luffy's dark locks and shuffled them affectionately.

He leaned back in the hammock, tucking his free arm behind his head and let well earned sleep take him.

**X**

Zoro enjoyed his rather vivid dream, in which he grins triumphantly at his new title that deems him the 'greatest swordsman in the world, before he is rudely awakened by what feels like a rubbery octopus having some weird ass seizure right on top of him.

He groans irritably before grabbing the writhing creatures shoulders and shaking it like a rag doll before gaining a few fists to the face.

"Wake the fuck up and stop hitting me!" He yells as his attacker bolts upright with a strangled cry.

"Zoro?" The startled man mumbled, his hands flinging outwards and colliding with Zoro's face.

Zoro bats the poking hands away before letting out a sigh and lifting both arms to tuck behind his head.

The younger pirate yawns and flops back down against Zoro's chest, his arms wound tightly around his waist and his cheek pressed up against his white shirt, the warmth of his skin radiating against Luffy's cheek.

"What time is it?" Luffy asks lazily, rubbing his cheek in circles on Zoro's chest briefly before finding a comfortable spot.

"Past noon," Zoro says simply, untucking a hand to lay on the small of Luffy's back.

The silent moment it soon ruined when Luffy bolts out of the hammock and dashes for the door.

"ZORO! GET UP!" He yells, yanking the door open in a fury. "LUNCH!"

* * *

Zoro saunters into the kitchen, plopping down in the first available seat he spots. He sees the shitty ero-cook putting down some food on the table, batting away Luffy's hands when the eager captain tries to not-so-sneakily grab some meat.

He whines and moans as Sanji prepares everything, but the cook ignores him, muttering something about 'you eat when lunch is ready and not a moment before'. Luffy, undeterred, hangs from the cook's shoulders, trying to nab a few things here and there with no prevail. Zoro watches the scene and feels irritation prickle at his sides.

"Oi, shitty cook," a voice whispers from beside him. "why're you touching _my _captain?"

Zoro's head snaps around to see that it's Usopp who is trying to give a shitty impersonation of him (although he's pretty much spot on).

Nami laughs from where she's seated, glancing up from a map she has been studying recently.

"Oi," Zoro growls. "Shut it."

Usopp backs back into his seat, fright in his eyes but he proceeds to laugh it off. Robin glances up from her new book before looking back down and turning the page.

"Long nose-kun," She begins calmly. "Mr. Bushido's affairs are not for the crew's interference."

_She's enjoying herself too much… _Zoro thinks, sending the woman a few glares that seem to bounce off of her amused aura.

"How long has this been going on exactly?" Usopp suddenly blurts, completely ignoring the historian's words and leaning back in his chair, looking from Zoro to Nami, then Nami to Robin and back to Zoro.

"Quite a while," Nami muses before Zoro can say anything. "Well actually," She pauses before smirking. "Quite a while for _Zoro_."

Zoro grits his teeth, about to speak again before Usopp beats him to it.

"Have you two… kissed?" He inquires, leaning forward in his seat and lifting an eyebrow.

Zoro's face flames at the question, heat rising all the way to the tips of his ears.

"No!" He yells, his face a fury of bright colours.

"What, really?" Nami snorts, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning her chin in her palm.

"W-We haven't exactly…" Zoro stops himself, the reason why on _earth _he is tell these idiots this is beyond him. "It's none of your business!" He stands quickly, his chair falling over and clattering noisily to the ground with the force.

Zoro storms out of the kitchen, amused gazes following him as he walks, a confused yet irritated one from Sanji and a distressed one from his captain.

"Zoro?" Luffy calls after him before the door slams. "Why's Zoro so mad?" Luffy whines, wiggling around on Sanji's back before the cook yells at him to stop moving so that he can get the decoration on Nami's and Robin's dinners just right.

Zoro sits in the crows nest, muttering colourful language under his breath. The sound of shoes against the ladder startles him and his immediate reaction is to go for his swords, but he doesn't. It could be the damn cook, wondering where he is and if he's going to eat his share or not, and if not, Luffy sure as hell will.

The head that pops over the edge surprises Zoro, as it is the last person on earth he expected to see.

"Luffy?" He mumbles, bemused. The scowling captain lifts a leg and drops unceremoniously onto the wooden flooring of the crows nest before gathering his body up and sitting opposite Zoro.

"Why aren't you in the kitchen?" Eating, he wants to add.

"Not important." The captain huffs.

Zoro stares gaping mouthed at his captain as if he's just grown another head.

"What?" He asked, eyes wide. _Not important _he said.

"I don't want to eat without Zoro." Luffy complains, stretching out. Of course, the crows nest is very crowded. It's already crowded with just one person, but with two...

Luffy is now half sprawled over Zoro, his head in between Zoro's feet and his legs over Zoro's shoulders.

"That's the most unusual thing I've ever heard." Zoro smirks slightly, lifting a hand to ruffle his green hair, his eyebrows lifted.

Luffy continues staring up at the sky, the small lights reflecting in his dark orbs.

A growl exits from Luffy's stomach.

"You're hungry," Zoro states obviously.

"I'm not." Luffy lies.

Another long growl. Zoro laughs, shaking his head.

"Go eat, stupid."

"The come with me."

"No."

"Then no."

Zoro sighs, burning metaphorical holes into his captain's chin as his head is tilted upwards.

"Don't be so stupid." Zoro mumbles, grabbing Luffy by the shoulders and dragging him up.

"I'm not!" Luffy protests, narrowing his eyebrows at his first mate.

Zoro stares at him, eyes half lidded in annoyance, eyebrows pulled together.

Zoro knows that nothing is going to move his captain. Either he goes down with him or Luffy will practically starve himself waiting.

Zoro sighs audibly before standing up, Luffy's legs falling from his shoulders and hitting the wooden flooring.

"Fine." He grumbles. "Lets go."

Luffy's face lights up and his thousand watt grin spreads across his face as he jumps up.

Zoro holds out and arm towards Luffy and he gives him a confused gaze.

"I can climb down myself," He states simply, unsure why his swordsman is still outstretching his hand to him. "What?"

"Dunno," Zoro mumbles. "Just feel like it." Luffy grins and jumps onto his swordsman without so much as a second thought before winding all limbs around his body. Zoro huffs with the sudden weight, but he soon regains his balance and smiles, both hands resting on Luffy's back, his chin pushed against his shoulder, lips pressing against the warm skin.

"Zoro," Luffy mumbles against the swordsman's neck just as he's about to climb down.

Zoro halts his movements and leans back. "Hm?"

Luffy pulls back slightly before smiling from ear to ear at his first mate. Zoro lifts a weary eyebrow at the glint in Luffy's eyes.

"W-What…?" He mutters, his voice uncertain.

"I love you!"

Zoro eyes abruptly widen at the statement, aware his heart is thumping twice it's usual rate.

Luffy doesn't wait for a reply before closing the distance between their lips in a short sloppy, open mouthed kiss.

Zoro's too stunned to react and before he can process what is actually going on, his captain pulls back, too quickly, before closing his eyes and leaning against Zoro, his cheek resting on the swordsman's shoulder.

* * *

**Ahh! I hope you enjoyed that just as much as I did writing it! Was the confession too soon I wonder? I hope I didn't make them OOC! _ **

**Well, stay tuned for next chapters! Please R&R! :3**


	6. Say Something

**Whoa, sorry for the late update! Exams 'n all! My last one tomorrow! YAHOO! Well anyway, heres chapter 6!**

**Thank you again to all my reviewers! All feedback is greatly treasured and appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own OP**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Say Something_

Zoro stood - one foot on the ladder, one hand gripping the edge of the crows nest tightly, his other hand still placed gently on his Captain's back. Zoro's breathing was rather rigid against the warm skin of Luffy's shoulder, the young pirate's arms tightening ever so slightly around the swordsman's neck.

Luffy stared straight ahead, his eyes half lidded and gazing at the dark sea, his heart beating heavily in his chest - so heavily in fact - he was sure Zoro could feel it.

A long silence followed after Luffy's declaration, and neither of them showed any signs of breaking it.

Zoro's brain was buzzing as he tried to recollect his jumbled thoughts, but every time he came close to understanding _what just happened,_ his brain blanked on him.

Zoro opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out, just held back breaths. Zoro's hand slowly drops from Luffy's back, his captain's limbs tightening around him in response.

Sure, Zoro had wanted verbal confirmation, and he just got it - but he had no idea that once he had it, he wouldn't know what to do with it.

He felt like a complete idiot for just standing there, mouth gaping when he knew Luffy was probably internally freaking out about his lack of response.

It was amazing, and some what annoying, how those three words that left Luffy's mouth completely froze him. His ambition had always been to be the greatest swordsman in the world, but after Luffy's confession, the title didn't taste so good anymore. He felt the importance of that dream slowly pale in comparison against the importance of the small pirate now choke-holding his torso. His world had taken Luffy as his sun without a second thought.

Luffy began to squirm restlessly, nuzzling at Zoro's neck and whimpering quietly.

Zoro decided then that no matter what happened, he would stick by his captain. He didn't care about anything else, just the idiot strapped to him and as long as the moron was okay, he was too. He was sure that Kuina, wherever she existed now, would be less annoyed knowing that Zoro's ambition had become something more meaningful rather then just a child's promise to a long gone friend.

The swordsman lifted his hand back up and pressed it against Luffy's back once again. The smaller pirate smiled against Zoro's shoulder, almost holding his breath until the next words were spoken. Zoro opened his mouth, his lips mouthing the words Luffy had been waiting for, but his voice was so low, Luffy almost didn't catch them. _Almost._

"What was that?" Luffy chirped, pulling back to stare into Zoro's eyes. The swordsman quickly averted his gaze and glowered at nothing, heat rising gradually in his cheeks.

"You heard me." He grumbled, both arms now wound tightly around Luffy's waist. The smaller man laughed gleefully.

"Nah, don't think I did." He grinned, jumping around a bit in the swordsman's arms.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched, his teeth grinding together slightly.

"I said I love you too, quit pretending you can't hear me."

Luffy grinned, pressing his forehead to Zoro's, his nose brushing against the older man's.

"Ah, I forgot already, Zoro say it again." He hummed, his hands knotting at the back of the swordsman's head.

"Lu-"

"Captain's orders."

_Manipulative shithead..._Zoro thought.

"I love you," Zoro muttered. Luffy let out a long, happy sigh, his arms tightening around Zoro's neck.

"Again." Luffy mumbled quietly, rubbing his forehead affectionately against Zoro's.

"I love you."

"Again."

"...I love you."

"Again-"

"I love you dammit! Just commit it to memory already!"

Luffy chortled, leaning back and grinning widely, as if his whole world had just gotten brighter.

Zoro was prepared for the next kiss that came. This time he responded in kind, hugging his captain close to his body. Luffy's lips were hot against his, their kiss rough, inexperienced. There was a moment where their lips missed, where their tongues brushed together accidentally - almost shyly, and where air was neglected, but it was perfect.

When they had to break the kiss for air, they both spent a few moments staring at each other, the need in both their eyes evident. Their lips seemed to gravitate together, pulled by an unknown force.

Luffy mumbled Zoro's name against the swordsman's lips, grinning like an idiot when he felt Zoro's heartbeat speed up against his arm that was tightly pressed against his neck.

"OI shitheads!" Zoro and Luffy both jumped at the sudden yell from below them. Zoro, who had been balancing one foot on the ladder, promptly lost his balance and began falling with a fury of swearing and thrashing. He saw the deck coming closer to meet his face before he was abruptly spun around, Luffy still clinging to his body. He was now above Luffy, the idiot grinning madly.

"LU-!"

There was a loud _bang _when they hit the deck Luffy first.

Zoro blinked profusely before he could regain focused site. He shook his head and lifted himself onto all fours, staring down in shock (a hint of horror too, but he won't admit that).

"Oi, are you guys okay?" Sanji muttered, obviously startled by the falling pirates.

"YOU FUCKING-"

Zoro's accusation was promptly cut off by Luffy squiggling beneath him. His head snapped back around, his gaze fixing on Luffy's.

"Ow," Luffy whined, slowly sitting up and rubbing his head. He opened his closed eyes and his dark orbs set on Zoro's immediately. "Is Zoro okay?" He chirped, winding his arms around his swordsman's neck. Zoro let out a frustrated breath.

"Zoro's fine," He grumbled, standing and taking Luffy with him, his arms winding tightly around the younger man's lower half. "But Luffy's going to Chopper."

"Zoro!" Luffy whined. "I'm rubber!"

"Shut up-"

"-That looks like a giant meatball."

"What? What the fu-"

"-Zoro I want a giant meatball. Right now."

"Are you shitting me? You were just crushed into the deck like a-"

"-Meatball-"

"-Oi! Quit drooling on-!"

"-SANJI!"

Sanji stared at the two of them as they strode off - Luffy latched on Zoro and Zoro's arms supporting the extra weight - his expression caught between bewildered and amused.

"Y-Yeah…" He mumbled, forgetting what exactly he was agreeing to.

**X**

"Luffy!" Chopper complained. "Why are there so many bruises on your arm?!"

Luffy looked down across his bare chest to his arm.

"Oh." He quirked an eyebrow then slapped his hands together, remembering the cause of pain. "Urchins!"

Chopper stared at Luffy for a long moment before contemplating on just stabbing the idiot in front of him.

"Luffy!" He roared. "They may have been poisonous!"

Zoro watched from the sidelines, amused at how the scene was unfolding.

"Zoro!" Luffy whined, reaching for his first mate whilst simultaneously trying to bat Chopper's hooves away. "Don't let him stab meeeeeee!"

Zoro snorted.

"You needed to get them checked out sooner or later Luffy," he said.

"But I _apologized_!" Luffy demanded, thrashing around.

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled, finally pinning the young pirate down albeit in his Heavy Point form. "Apologizing won't get you anywhere with sea urchins!"

"What? Why?"

Zoro sighed and sat down on the desk beside where Luffy was momentarily pinned.

Chopper examined the purple bruises and red spots. He then looked up at Zoro.

"Zoro, hold him down whilst I get the medicine."

Zoro nodded and stood, walking over to Luffy before proceeding to clamp his hands down on the younger boys shoulders.

Luffy grinned up at Zoro's smirking face. Chopper stared at them, concerned.

"Luffy, you shouldn't look at people like they're food." Chopper turned back to his regular form before trotting off to one of his cupboards.

Zoro snorted, rolling his eyes. Luffy shuffled underneath him and his eyes fixed on Luffy's dark orbs that now had a mischievous glint in them. Zoro pulled his eyebrows together.

"What? Don't try and wriggle away."

Luffy knew wriggling away would be futile as Zoro would just grab him and confine him to the bed again.

"I'm not." The captain protested, puffing his cheeks childishly.

"Then stay still."

"Zoro's far."

Zoro stared down at his captain, unsure if it was a trap. When the silence went on long enough without Luffy making the slightest hint to bluffing, Zoro climbed onto the bed and knelt above him.

"Better?" Zoro asked, unable to stop the grin gracing his features.

Luffy laughed gleefully and nodded.

"Perfect."

Chopper soon came back, brown bottle and spoon in hand before hopping up onto a stool.

"Thanks, Zoro." Chopper grinned at the older pirate. "Luffy, you need to drink this. It will make the swelling and itching go down." Luffy sat up, Zoro moving back as well. He sat cross legged on the bed as Luffy quickly occupied his lap.

Chopper, innocently unaware, poured some of the syrupy liquid onto the spoon and held it towards Luffy.

Luffy promptly opened his mouth but abruptly closed it when he smelt the liquid.

"No way!" He yelled.

"What?" Chopper mumbled, stunned.

"I'm not drinking liquid poop!"

Zoro chuckled.

"It isn't!" Chopper cried.

"Oi Luffy, drink it already."

Luffy pouted. "No!"

Zoro grunted before catching Luffy's chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Drink it."

"I said no!"

There was a moment of back and forth glaring, the tense atmosphere making Chopper a little awkward to say the least.

Zoro then took the spoon from chopper and poured the liquid into his mouth.

Luffy grinned triumphantly as Chopper was about to accuse Zoro of the heinous crime he had just committed.

"Hah—" Luffy's joyous laughter was cut off by a pair of lips pressed roughly to his.

Zoro, taking advantage of Luffy's mouth that was open in surprised, emptied the liquid, getting a few protesting thrashes. He held the back of Luffy's neck so that he couldn't back away. Luffy pressed his hands to Zoro's chest, trying to break the lip lock so that he could spit the horrible stuff out.

Zoro didn't relent, however. He pressed his lips firmly enough to Luffy's that it could bruise his lips against his teeth. Finally when the lack of oxygen was too much, Luffy's throat reluctantly convulsed.

"Well, that's one way to do it I guess." Chopper mumbled, seemingly not realizing Luffy enthusiastically returning Zoro's affections.

Chopper gleefully packs up his medical supplies and trots away, saying something along the lines of 'don't roll on urchins again or I'll get mad'.

"Ugh that shit tastes like shit." Zoro mumbled, lifting his shirt to wipe the remains of the medicine from his lips—his captain's eyes immediately gluing to the flash his swordsman's stomach. He pounces onto Zoro, looping all limbs around him before nuzzling his neck in hopes of soliciting another kiss.

"You're lucky you didn't have to pee on it." Zoro mumbled, wrapping his arms around Luffy's waist and locking his fingers together. Luffy's face twisted into confusion.

"What? Pee on it? My arm?"

"Yeah," Zoro smirked. "You usually have to piss on those sorta stings."

Luffy snorted. "How would pissing on it help?"

Zoro chuckled, looking at Luffy's now less irritated arm. "Weren't you listening when Chopper said that?"

"When did he say that?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Nevermind. Not that you could actually pee on it but-"

"I could." Luffy grinned, rubbing Zoro's back with his heels. Zoro lifted an eyebrow before catching onto Luffy's thought. His expression turned from bemused to horrified.

"D'you wanna see?"

"NO THANK YOU." Zoro made a face, grunting as Luffy chortled and snuggled against him. He would rather not watch his captain stretch his dick far enough to piss on his own arm. Zoro had seen a lot of things, but he drew the line here.

* * *

**Nyahaha I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! I'll update more frequently soon~**

**Stay tune :3**


	7. More Gains, More Losses

**Sorry for such a late update! Recently been experiencing writers block, but this evening for some reason the floodgates opened! **

**Warnings:** I thought I should start adding warnings in now, just incase I do something completely crazy... have to switch the rating soon as well... I think stuff'll happen if you get what I mean.. heh... also not sure if I wanna add some depressing drama in here... *grins mischievously*

**- Spoilers for the Thriller Bark arc and earlier**

**- Strong Language and sexual hints**

**- Sudden presence of new crew members that may or may not be explained...**

Understanding my breaks between scenes:

**X =**Regular separation between scenes

**XX =**Longer separation between scenes

— =Short separation between scenes

**Here's chapter 7! Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

More Gains, More Losses

Zoro embedded his hand in Luffy's hair, well aware of the few reasons that were capable of promoting the dampness that was now collecting against his chest where Luffy's face was tightly pressed. Honestly, this reaction was overdue—Usopp leaving, Robin being taken and the Merry burning.

Luffy wound his legs and arms around Zoro's torso, whimpering quietly against his chest, his shoulders hitching and shaking with every ragged breath. Zoro instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man and nuzzled his neck affectionately, rubbing tender lines up and down his spine with two fingers.

Luffy slowly relaxes as his swordsman's hand rises to run fingers through his hair. Luffy raises his head just enough to press it in the crook of Zoro's neck. The older pirate leans back down into the hammock, uneasily blocking out the sleep he was disturbed from to make sure that his captain has settled down again. He waits, his hand beginning to rise gently from where its laid gently on Luffy's back, small snores emitting from the small man. Zoro lets out a wheeze of relief before closing his own eyes, comforted by the gently beating of Luffy's heart.

**X**

Zoro wasn't quite sure what had happened. A second ago, he was swatting the damn cook's all-too-eager face away from him as Robin happened to be sitting beside him, the fucking ero-cook noodling at her side and waving his ass in Zoro's face, and now, he was outside in the pouring rain, katana's waving frantically to battle with some goddamn persistent as fuck marines that were trying to grab Luffy - who was - at this moment completely vulnerable laying against the lawn deck drooling after accidentally drinking one of Chopper's medical syrups (that happened to be for sedating purposes) that he thought looked like… something edible? Heck _everything_ was edible to the moron.

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled, quickly slicing this way and that, his head turned to glare over his shoulder at the sleeping idiot. "Oh for the love of-"

Sanji managed to kick away the few escapees that were advancing towards their captain, Zoro currently too busy to save his sleeping-sorry ass.

Nami mumbled colourful language under her breath as she called forward some of her scary-ass lightning that had once zapped Zoro himself.

"Can't someone just throw him inside?!" Zoro yelled, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste copper, trying to ignore the desperation in his voice. He began spinning Wado in his hand so that he could effectively use the hilt to smash an enemy's face in whilst simultaneously trying to reach his defenceless captain.

"We're all a little busy, shitty marimo!" Sanji yelled irritably, lifting his leg in such a way, Zoro almost felt sorry for his manhood.

"Cool it Curly-bro, Haramaki-bro! Don't break this baby after she's just touched water!" Franky yells - well aware how most of their fights finish, usually including a lot of precious Adam wood flying everywhere. He began fisting a couple unexpecting marines in the face as Zoro snorts, holding back any retort to their new nakama or the ero-cook because he has too much to think about right now.

There is only one marine ship in constant pursuit of the Sunny right now, and no one the Straw Hat crew knows, usually meaning a little less danger.

The fight doesn't take long to finish with the rush to keep shitty marines off Luffy.

Zoro sheaths his katanas' and sighs heavily having overexerted himself. He seriously didn't need to go all out on these bastards, but with Luffy so helpless like that, he couldn't help the slight fear that had worked its way into his gut.

He looked down at his captain, a strange feeling encircling him as he stared at Luffy's unmoving form. It suddenly occurred to him, what if he died? What if Luffy _died_? As he thought this, part of him was laughing and muttering _yeah like that's ever gonna happen_ and the other half: _if it did, what would I do? What could I do? How could I live without him?_

Zoro trusted Luffy implicitly, no one could ask him doubtfully whether or not he would die for him because the answer would obviously yes—a thousand times over if necessary—but he had never _really _thought about the question 'what if Luffy died?'

Zoro wasn't sure what was harbouring these strange thoughts. Nothing had provoked him to think this way and as far as he knew, his captain was probably incapable of dying—as so it seemed especially after their battle with the CP9. It was as if the phrase 'people die when they are killed' was weighing on him for some unknown reason.

He bent down to pick up the sleeping captain, holding him bridal style in his arms.

He stared down at Luffy's emotionless face, the thoughts plummeting back into his skull.

_Is this what he would look like if he died? Would this be how it ended? Him in my arms like this? Dead? _

Zoro shook his head, unsure when the uneasy feeling had gripped him. He didn't realise that he was clutching Luffy so tightly until the captain grumbled and incoherent protest.

He loosened his grip, unsure why his heart was slightly over it's usual pace.

Adrenaline?

Zoro shrugged the feeling off, walking inside as the squabbles, about something or other, from behind him got quieter.

"Stupid." He muttered, not actually sure whether he was addressing himself or the rubber man in his arms.

Zoro placed Luffy in the hammock and hesitated, his hand lingering over Luffy's chest.

Chopper had two reactions at the loss of his medicine. The first was more of a "WHAT THE FUUCK!" And the other was "well for once he'll get a decent night sleep" because everyone on this ship knew that Luffy was having trouble sleeping lately, ever since the shit hit the metaphorical fan in Water 7.

Zoro pulled his hand back finally without touching the younger man. Part of Zoro knew that he probably wouldn't wake up from such a ginger touch, heck he probably wouldn't wake up for _hours_, but he didn't want to disturb him all the same.

Luffy was lucky he didn't put himself into a goddamn coma because _luckily _he only drank a small amount of the liquid before dropping like a rock, the rest seeping into the Adam wood.

Zoro turned and walked quietly out of the room, stealing one last quick glance over his shoulder at his captain. He was very tempted just to snuggle in next to him, but he had been neglecting his training for far too long now.

**X**

Once Luffy had finally woken up a dozen hours later, he graced the rest of the crew on the lawn deck - soaking in the warm sun after the rain - with his presence.

"Ah, Luffy!" Usopp grinned over at Luffy's half-dazed face, but Luffy grinned back anyways, no matter if it looked like he was a fucking zombie.

Luffy's eyes wandered the ship aimlessly until his dark orbs set on a familiar patch of unusual green. He walked over to Zoro who was resting against the mast, the sun rays bouncing off his golden earrings.

"Luffy," Nami began. "I hope you know because of you I've had to fork out a few hundred beli so that Chopper could buy a lock for his medicine cabinet. You-"

Luffy blocked her out, climbing onto his swordsman's lap, winding his arms around Zoro's neck and nuzzling closer towards him.

Nami sighed, about to yell something at the younger pirate before stopping in her tracks. _Maybe he had known what it was, _she thought. _Maybe he was sick and tired of not sleeping?_

"Nami-swan~! Robin-chwan~!" Sanji glided towards the females before removing some interesting looking drinks from his tray and handing one to each of them.

"Thank you," Robin smiled softly, taking the glass gratefully and sipping at the sky-coloured liquid.

Zoro's arms instinctively curled around Luffy's body. He knew that it was him before he was even conscious of his presence, immediately recognising the heat against him and the specific smell his captain harboured. Luffy lazily opened one eye to gaze up at his swordsman, making sure he was still asleep before nuzzling his neck and sighing quietly against him.

"It's like no one else is even here," Usopp grumbled good-naturedly, his eyes, for some reason, gluing on the scene before him.

Robin smiled, resting her cheek in her palm and staring at them openly.

"How nice," She mused, turning the page in her book with her thumb.

Nami's previous irritation slowly faded and she grumbled, going back to retracing a map she drew the other day after the depart from Water 7.

Franky walked onto the deck, holding some tools in a bag that was slung over his shoulder.

"Franky?" Sanji questioned. Franky paused and looked over at Sanji.

"Oh Curly-bro."

"Stop calling me that." Sanji grumbled. One idiot calling him names was enough.

"Navigator-" Nami looked up, her eyebrow raised slightly. "Is there an island we can pull into?"

Nami gave him a questioning look. "Sure- but why?"

Sanji let out a sigh of relief. "I needed some new fruit and vegetables."

"I need to fix something onto the ship. Nothing serious, just a few adjustments I just thought of." Franky mumbled, elevating his shoulder and gesturing to his bag.

Nami nodded hesitantly, wondering why it couldn't wait - but she was in no real hurry to get to the Florian Triangle anyway. She looked at her Log Pose and then at the ocean. She recalled that there was a small uninhabited island not too far off their course, and it wouldn't hurt to just take a well earned break whilst Franky did what Franky does.

"Island?!" Luffy piped, before wilting down again as if he was in a Kairoseki cage or something. "Sanji," He whined. "Fooooood~"

Sanji rolled his visible eye and walked towards the kitchen. "Give me five minutes-" he paused and then began walking again. "-an extra 5 for the kaizoku bento." He smiled at Luffy who grinned excitedly at him as if he had read his mind. Nami stood, walking up towards the second floor of the Sunny so she could keep a good eye on their heading, whilst Robin wandered up towards the look out - she was usually the best at keeping an eye on everything from up there. Usopp had ran off towards the fish tank where Chopper was already standing with a bag after Sanji had told them to get some fish for lunch.

"Zoro," Luffy mumbled, nudging his swordsman with his hips slightly. The swordsman's body acted enthusiastically to the pressure applied to his groin and he was rudely woken.

"Luffy," He scolded, his eyebrows pulled together in irritation.

"Oops," Luffy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it just sorta happens."

Zoro rolled his eyes, his expression saying: _like hell. _

"Zoro, zoro~" Luffy grins and doesn't stop nudging until he gets the older pirate's full attention.

"LU-" Zoro's protests about 'people being around' are abruptly cut short by a pair of lips pressing against his in a quick sloppy kiss.

"We're going to an island Zoro! Let's explore together!"

Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed, lifting his arms and tucking them behind his head.

He heard Nami talking to Franky uptop the Sunny, but he couldn't hear what they were saying - the commotion going on near the tank and a lie about giant octopi that could only be Usopp's too loud for any other conversation.

He hoped that if he ignored it long enough, the arousal would go away - but Luffy was so goddamn touchy-feely all the time.

Zoro shifted, trying to hide the obvious bulge in his black pants. When Luffy's eyes fixed on Zoro's crotch, he chortled, straddling the man's lap and wrapping all limbs around him. Zoro bit his lip to stop the groan that wanted to make itself known at the pressure on his lap.

"Luffy…" He warned, his glare enough to make anyone else jump of the ship screaming - but Luffy just grinned at him mischievously.

"Shishishi~"

"Shishishi my ass." Zoro grumbled.

"It wouldn't be so obvious if Zoro wasn't so bi-"

"OI." Zoro clamped his hand roughly over Luffy's mouth, red tinting his cheeks. Luffy just laughed against Zoro's palm, his hands pressing against Zoro's chest.

"Ooooi." Sanji waltzed down the stairs to the deck, holding large packs in his hands. Luffy jumped off of Zoro, evading the protesting hands that try to drag him back.

"Zoro! Zoro! Zoro Zoro Zoro Zoro!" Luffy jumps around. "I know you got a problem but get up! C'mon c'mon c'mon!"

Zoro grimaces, trying to hide his midsection when Sanji eyes him suspiciously and then smirks.

"Oi Luffy shut up." Zoro sighs, standing up and yanking his swords off the floor and fitting them into his sash agonisingly slowly just to irritate the younger man.

"ZORO!" Luffy protests impatiently, tugging on his swordsman's white shirt. Zoro bats his hands away and straightens up.

"Yay! Exploring!" Luffy grins, jumping around before quickly disembarking the Sunny and bounding into the small green forest, shouting something along the lines of 'Oi! Zoro! Get your ass down here!' before disappearing in the green.

Zoro watches him go and sighs. He looked around the area they had anchored at. It wasn't an especially big island - white sands, palm trees, a cluster of larger trees collected in the centre.

Nami was about to pick up the deck chairs to take down onto the sand before Sanji let out a deafening shriek of dismay.

"Nami-swaaaaan!" He cried, hurrying over. "A young beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't carry such objects~ allow me."

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." She smiles slightly, holding back wanting to tell him she isn't some sorta fragile flower.

Zoro stares in disgust at the noodling man before hopping over the railing and landing on the sand. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and heads toward the forest to recover his wandering captain.

**X**

Luffy halts beside a large tree, his hand resting on the bark. He turns around, sure that Zoro would have followed him, but the green-haired man was nowhere in sight. Luffy pouted slightly before turning and heading vaguely back the way he came.

"Probably got lost," He mutters, pushing a few over-grown leaves out of his face. "ZORO!"

He calls loudly, straining his ears for a reply. When none comes he sighs.

"Gomu gomu no-!" He stretches his hands and grabs a far away tree branch, rocketing himself into it so that he can scour the forest for his lover.

"Aaaah?" Luffy groaned, finding no sight of his swordsman. "So hard with Zoro's hair being green 'n all."

**X**

"Jeez, how long are you gonna ignore me for!?" Zoro demanded that evening when the boat had set sail again. Luffy, having just walked into the men's quarters, spotted Zoro, and was about to walk straight back out again.

Zoro grabbed Luffy's arm and yanked him away from the door just as Luffy had pulled it back open.

Luffy whirled around to retort, Zoro quickly lifting a hand to whack it against the door that was just about to slam shut on his sencho because he had stopped dead in the doorway to argue.

"Zoro ditched me!" He cried, his unmistakable hurt expression piercing Zoro's chest like a sword. He pursed his lips into a tight line before speaking.

"I _didn't_!" Zoro tried, tightening his grip on the younger boy. "I-" He stopped, really, _really, _not wanting to admit that he got lost- not that his pathetic sense of direction that ranged to the ability to get lost in a goddamn _walk in closet_ was anything new.

Luffy waited for him to continue, getting more and more impatient.

"You what?" He demanded, glowering. Zoro winced, never having being referred to as "you" by Luffy, but always as "Zoro". Was he really _that _pissed?

"I-" Zoro bit down on his cheek, his canines ripping away slightly at his flesh. "Got lost." He averted Luffy's gaze then, suddenly noticing that his hand that was initially gripping Luffy's to stop him from escaping, was now within the younger pirate's, fingers laced together. He felt his cheeks burn red slightly when his captain gave his hand a light squeeze. His eyes wearily went upwards to fix on Luffy's.

He expected to see the same betrayed and disappointed expression in the younger man's face, but all traces of were gone- just a huge smile that threatened to break into a thousand watt grin at any second.

Zoro was taken aback by the expression, realising that he had been holding his breath as it was just released in a wheeze of relief.

"Oi," Luffy began cheekily. "Zoro was really scared just now."

Zoro's eyebrow twitched.

"_AH_?" He growled, his lover chortling happily. "_Anyone _would be. I _hate _it when you look at me with that goddamn disappoin-" He stopped.

Actually, had Luffy ever looked at him with betrayal or disappointment? No- so why…

The younger man seemed to notice this as well, his expression turning unreadable before softening out again.

Zoro halted his jumbled thoughts, his gaze focusing on the younger pirate who was looking up at him expectantly, his hand tightening around Zoro's.

Zoro smirked slightly, his previously narrowed eyebrows loosening up moderately. He lifted his free hand to cup the younger pirates cheek and then bent down, closing the distance between his lips and the eager one's awaiting.

**XX**

Another new addition added to the Straw Hat crew. A skeleton. But not _just _a skeleton- HAH. Like _anything _in Luffy's crew would be _normal_. No- here dead things don't stay dead- thats _boring_.

Brook was not just a skeleton but a _talking _one.

All good and dandy.

No one really knew Brook all that well, and most of the crew was rather objective to his somewhat… _sudden _joining. But what captain decides, goes, and no one really openly objected, although Zoro never really pays attention anyways.

Everyone was starting to grow attached to him though, because he was more then just bones- however Franky was the only one who expressed this with fucking Niagara Falls every time he thought about the skeleton's connection to Laboon and determination to return to his long-gone unseen nakama.

Zoro had shrugged off Franky's over-sensitivity, because they didn't have _time _for crying.

Not yet anyway.

There were Zombies at every goddamn corner to fight- three headed...well two headed dog and one headed fox to deal with even though Luffy insisted on "taming" it but yeah… like that worked- he just punched it into the wall when they got too _teethy_.

Fucking ghost girl was a _pain. in. the. ass. _Holy shit that women and her goddamn ghosts making everyone (except Usopp) feel so fucking emo.

Fighting with the Shichibukai- Moria, was a real pain in the ass as well since he controlled shadows, and Zoro already had his - for loss of better words - _clipped_ and he would die as soon as the sun came up, thanks to the Thriller Bark being off course and leaving the protective fog at an alarming rate.

That wasn't the worst of it however. Nope. Luffy had to get _his _fucking shadow abducted too, but shoved into a goddamn MONSTER the size of SKYPIEA.

Add Luffy's attitude with a zombie-monster that wiped out thousands of civilisations and you have shit that makes hell look easy.

ANYWAY, after wasting half of everyone's energy on the damn zombie that just _would not fall _really took it's toll. To make matters worse, Moria had made a convenient little room inside zombie Luffy's stomach, which meant bad news because now the somewhat brainless zombie had brawn.

The Straw Hat crew did successfully manage to somehow rough him up a few times, but he just kept getting back up. Stubborn, just like his shadow's owner.

They weren't the ones who defeated it in the end, though- it was Luffy, harbouring 100 goddamn shadows and looking like a blue freak, hair spiked awkwardly and body enlarged far too many times to properly resemble the real Luffy, although the rage in his eyes were the same.

It didn't take a too long of a time for that fight to end, but in order for it to do so, after Oars was finally defeated, Luffy needed to defeat Moria _again _but with 1000 shadows giving the ugly mofo power.

Luffy ended up using all his strength to get rid of him, finally freeing all the shadows just as everyone was simultaneously burning to death and being erased from the world.

The relief was so welcomed, that Zoro felt like he might just fall flat on his back and laugh out loud until his throat dried and went raw.

But that happiness was extremely short lived, Nami forgetting to tell the crew about an important … _problem_.

Luffy was passed out, practically dead to the world, and Bartholomew Kuma was standing before all of them, ready to take all of their heads in one flick of his finger.

**X**

He remembered it well, the glowing pink glint along Luffy's skin, shining brightly in the disappearing darkness. At that moment, he found himself holding his breath, wanting so badly- so _very_ badly to run to his captain's aid, but he didn't. He couldn't. It was Luffy's fight, and Zoro knew better then to intrude.

It was scary sometimes, as if Luffy could read his mind. The next words that exited his enraged captain's lips calmed him and he released Shuusui's hilt that he had been gripping tightly.

…_You may call me a young fool… _

…_Or a stake that sticks out…_

…_But I…_

…_Will never… _

…_Be hammered down by anyone!_

Luffy's words rang in his ears, his muscles relaxing. Luffy knew what he was doing. Luffy wouldn't lose. He can'tlose. He wouldn't be defeated.

Luffy's words rang true, the fugly ass Moria falling to his knees and flat as all the shadows _finally _escaped his grasp and flew everywhere.

Luffy, also, fell to the floor, all energy seemingly zapped from his very limbs. That was expected though- Luffy was more then just physically and mentally exhausted.

—

Bartholomew Kuma's presences wasn't expected _at all. _No one could have guessed that the world was that fucking unfair.

Zoro didn't believe in God. The one in Skypiea put up a hell of a fight but was a complete fake anyways. To Zoro, if there _was _a God, he was convinced that he was a sick bastard, letting innocent people die- despite prayers and their unwavering loyalty.

Zoro learned at a young age, none of his prayers would be answered- ever. He protected himself by not believing in an "almighty being" because he was sick of being let down- disappointed.

If there was an all powerful being out there somewhere, he was being _really _fucking mean right now.

"You guys stand back," Zoro muttered, tightening both hands on his sword hilts. "I'll deal with this."

Everyone protested, but Usopp's protests were loudest. Of course they would protest- Zoro was probably being an absolute _idiot _right now, but he didn't care. He had things- people to protect.

"When the world turns nasty on you, you've just gotta deal with it." He muttered, his mouth twisting into a disgusted smile. "It's not like somebody's gonna save you if you start babbling excuses." He tightens his hand on Shuusui. "If I die, then I was just a man who could only make it this far!"

Bartholomew Kuma hadn't been chatty, but more watching the scene before him. He must have had some sort of plan, because whilst they were all squabbling, with this ass's track record, they would all be dead right now- if he wanted it.

"Two Sword Style," He drew his swords slowly, his face darkening. "Draw and Resheat Technique… Rashoumon!" The technique went how he planned, and it should have gone perfectly but-

But Kuma was gone in the instant that Zoro's foot twitched off of the broken floor. When he reappeared, his hand was just above Zoro's head, the other opened dangerously near Kuma's face.

By the time Zoro could react, all that he could manage was a growl before the hand came tumbling down towards him.

He rolled out of the way, feeling the wind of the impact thwack against him.

"What was that?!"

Zoro's eyes twitched down to fix on the paw shaped hole left in the ground. _Paw shaped. _In other circumstances, this might have been _funny_.

The next paw-shot hit him, pain sparking throughout his body, throwing him sideways. He heard Usopp's and Nami's frantic protests from behind him. He wracked his brain for anything, _anything _that could- would- _might_ leave a mark on the emotionless murderer in front of him.

He bent one arm over the other. "36 Pound Cannon!" The spiking blue light shot out from where his blades had crossed, but was easily deflected off of Kuma's paws weaved into his palm.

"He deflected Zoro's attack with his hand?! Is that even possible?!" It was Chopper this time. Zoro didn't have to look, he could feel the reindeer's expression burning metaphorical holes into his back.

One Kuma announced his power of the ability to _repel everything _and the fact that he had eaten the "paw-paw" fruit, Zoro wanted to laugh, just because it was so _fucking stupid. _This man, this situation- all of it.

"I don't know if you're a Warlord or a Benevolent man anymore. Maybe this guy isn't all that tough after all?" This was Franky. _The idiot would have been better to keep his goddamn metal mouth shut! _Zoro thought. Franky should know that this man in front of them was a—

It was too fast, too soon. Franky tumbled to the floor, writhing under the pain of the paw print burning on his chest. Zoro's breath hitched, his body forcing a shudder as his other crew mates could do nothing but gasp and gape at the sight that had happened too fast to follow.

"FRANKY!" Chopper yelled, running towards the fallen cyborg.

Zoro feels the outrage bubble in his system- but he is also aware of the sweat dripping down his face. Zoro can't pay half a millisecond of attention to his loss of breath before the Warlord attacks mercilessly again.

"Slapping Pad Cannon!"

Zoro swore mentally, bracing himself for the dozens of transparent paws shooting towards him. He jumped, dodging each one. He got through.

_Finally! A chance! A chance to attac— _

His chance was short lived, his swords sinking into the pinky flesh of Kuma's hand-paws. He was instantly flung backwards, colliding with every broken piece of building behind him until coming to a painful stop against one that wouldn't break under his flailing body.

He tried to crawl upwards, coughing and spluttering - trying desperately to gain his breath that was stolen from his lungs.

But Kuma was already in front of him, staring down at him with those strange upturned trapezoid, glowing white eyes.

His heart was racing achingly in his chest. _I'm going to fucking die, _he thought, staring at Kuma's white and black splotchy pants.

"ZORO! RUN! BEHIND YOU!"

_What? _He thought, his mind buzzing. Then he realised. The pants he was staring at were no longer there. Kuma was gone.

_BEHIND YOU! _

Behind him-

He had briefly made peace with the fact that now he was going to die. He couldn't evade the burning paw behind him- there was nowhere to go. He was going to die, here in this dump, like this. And he wanted to be the World's Greatest Swordsman.

_Pathetic. _He thought- the title tasting like acid in his mouth.

Funnily enough, he was more destraught with the fact he'd never be able to see Luffy's smile again. He found his last thoughts to be clouded with Luffy. That idiot, passed out on a rock somewhere. _Fuck_. _Why him right now? I don't have time for this-_

"That's as far as you go!"

_Sanji? _

"SANJI!-" The rejoices from the tanuki and liar were drowned out by the sound of Sanji's leg cracking painfully against the skin his foot had collided with.

"Damn it!" Zoro yelled. "That wasn't necessary!"

He wasn't going to let _anyone _die for him- not even the damn cook.

The way Sanji was writhing on the crumbled ground in agony, excruciating cries exiting his mouth, either meant his foot and leg were broken or his bones were completely smashed.

"San-" Zoro winced, watching Kuma's hands vibrate, his arms spread wide and a huge transparent paw expanding in the space. Zoro gripped his sword. He had to _do something_! But he was out of breath. He was out of breath, and out of time.

The paw began to decrease in size, gobsmacking everyone. What was the Warlord trying to _do?_

Nami gasped, dragging all eyes to her.

"He's using his repulsion ability… t-to make a gigantic ball of air…bu-but he's- he's compressing it so much!"

"If all that air were to suddenly decompress once more," Robin begins, her eyebrows narrowly pulled together. "It would create an incredible shockwave." _Similar… _She thought. _To a bomb._ "It would become a bomb."

Zoro clenched his teeth. _So this is how it's going to fucking end?! Being blown to fucking smithereens by a condensed PAW?!_

The paw was in Kuma's hands now, the white light bursting through the crevices in his fingers.

And then he stopped. Everyone waited- silent as the reality began to sink in. After they waited this long, after they endured so much- it was all for nothing.

"I will spare your lives," Kuma speaks flatly, his eyes glowing. The gathered crowd begin to feel hope in their veins but- "If-" of course, there's a catch. "-In exchange, you will let me have just Staw Hat Luffy's head."

Zoro's heart wrenches in his chest, his veins burning, boiling- bursting in his body. He turns his head to stare at his defenceless captain, the yearning in his heart making his legs twitch in agitation because he wants so badly to run to him, right now.

"If I bring back his head, the government will not complain."

_Like fuck I'll let you TOUCH HIM! _

Zoro's cries of outrage die in his throat, his thoughts going unvoiced. His eyes meet his nakama's. He doesn't need to say anything- they're all thinking it- all of them- everyone on Thriller Bark is thinking it.

They were all prepared to die, all of them, every single person- even after just getting their long lost shadows back- even if they didn't really _know _Luffy.

Everyone's eyes said the same thing as Zoro's. Everyone's eyes said,

_LIKE FUCK WE WILL LET YOU TOUCH HIM._

"Now, bring Straw Hat to me."

Everyone yells- screams their next words, charging forwards, weapons raised, rage blaring.

"WE REFUSE!"

Zoro can't help the sudden burst of adrenaline as he yells the same words, standing and advancing, his bloodthirsty katana's _dying _to cut the Warlord up.

"What a shame." Kuma states simply, slowly lifting his hands apart, a small paw floating towards the centre of the crowed.

Zoro's eyes shoot towards Luffy's unmoving body, his last thoughts a jumble of, '_that idiot', 'I want to hold him', 'Smile one more time like you always do', 'Luffy', 'Get up please', 'I love you even if you're a reckless idiot.' _

"Ursus Shock."

Who knew such a tiny paw… could obliterate _everything_.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! Hopefully I can keep this up! **

**Thank you to all my supporters, honestly, it means a lot! I couldn't write without you TT_TT**

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**つづく **


	8. Live and Let Die

**Yohohoho~ chapter 8! Shorter then the last, but eh. **

**Warnings: **Not too many this time~

**- Spoiler for the Thriller Bark Arc**

**- Strong language**

**Shout out to Puppy-swamaaaa~! Thank you again for such an AWESOME review! You've really motivated me to write and I couldn't have let this chapter out today without your support TT_TT3**

Understanding my breaks between scenes:

**X~** Regular separation between scenes

**XX~** Longer separation between scenes

**— ~** Short separation between scenes, sometimes can be _quite_ short don't be surprised...

**Chapter 8, please enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Live and Let Die

The pain was agonising, burning inside every cell- tearing every muscle. Zoro couldn't imagine what he looked like right now. He wanted to be dead, but he was afraid he wasn't and he would have to see the remains for everyone he cared for and couldn't protect.

His mind numbed, his body long since unresponsive.

_Zoro? Oh God- _

Luffy?

_Oh God- If- How did this HAPPEN? If you were here then why- _

Zoro tried to move but his muscles objected harshly, his body going completely limp and burning like acid was poured on him every time his heat oppressed brain _tried _to think let alone command movement.

Zoro cracked an eye open, very, _very_ slowly. So slowly in fact he wasn't sure if he was actually opening his eye. He knew that in reality, Luffy was probably not beside him right now, crying over his unmoving body, but it felt like he really was- that scent and body heat that was so familiar made it extremely difficult _not_ to believe.

A long ear-piercing noise ripped through the air. Zoro didn't know if he was actually hearing the harsh sound- he could have been dead for all he knew- but it sounded so _real _that he couldn't ignore it. The noise was so agonised and loud, Zoro briefly thought that Moria had gotten up and started rampaging again. Zoro's half open eye moved to the side- his vision extremely blurred, but he could make out the faint lines of Luffy's figure- the tattered remains of his shirt and shorts. He felt his chest heave in panic at the ragged cry of despair bursting from Luffy's throat as it didn't sound like it came from a _human_ much less identifiable as Luffy's actual voice. He was kneeling beside Zoro's body, his katanas' crushed and bundled in Luffy's arms. He was howling to the sky, kneeling on the broken ground, uncaring of the blood cascading from his lacerated fingers and sliced arms where they desperately grasped the jagged remains of Wado and Shuusui, only hilts and partially molten blades remaining. Zoro felt his heart wrench in his ribcage when Luffy's forehead fell down against his chest, the younger man shaking his sweaty forehead against Zoro's burning skin as if trying to erase what just happened and dismiss it as a nightmare.

_Z-Zoro isn't dead...Zoro can't die… _He gripped Zoro's shirt tightly, yanking it slightly. _Zoro's okay right? Oi, Zoro, wake up already… Oi… Oi…! I'm ordering you to wake up! Zoro! OI! Don't leave me like this! Zoro! Don't leave me by myself!_

Zoro wanted to speak, to tell him that he was somehow alive, despite the aggressive wounds, but alive nonetheless. He wanted to reach out and grab Luffy, pull him to his chest and reassure him that he was okay- but he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. From the outside, he must have _looked _dead.

_ZORO!_

His eye closed, the pressure pressing down on his consciousness growing. He couldn't handle Luffy's agonised cries of protest. He felt hands grip his shoulders, shake him for a few moments before stopping and slipping down his arms. This hurt Zoro more then the actual physical pain he was feeling. _Idiot, I'm not dead! _He willed himself to move, he willed his eyes to open, but nothing complied with his raged commands. Judging by Luffy's streaming tears hitting his face, his body was still unresponsive and unmoving. He felt Luffy's sweaty forehead press against his, Luffy's nose nudging at Zoro's in hopes of getting a reaction- but nothing. Luffy whimpered, a lump appearing in his throat.

Zoro felt warm, damp lips press against his own for a long moment before they disappeared, replaced by the feeling of hair tickling his chin as Luffy's head nuzzled the crook of his neck, whimpering his name over and over and over and _over _again. He was also apologising repeatedly against his neck, his body hitching with every word and breaking frequently as sobs exited in their place.

Zoro felt his mind blank, darkness overcoming him as slowly, the sound of Luffy's cries began to get further and further away until they disappeared completely, leaving him alone in the darkness.

**X**

Zoro blinked, his eyes opening to the bright blue sky above him. He looked to his left- no Luffy. His breath hitched. So all that didn't happen. Luffy hadn't been beside him.

_I'm going crazy… _He thought dryly, ignoring the agonising scream in his muscles as he slowly propped himself up on his elbow.

_I'm alive? _That didn't seem possible. He looked around, the sight of everyone laying on the floor practically in pieced making his stomach churn. He should have done something. He-

The familiar _stamp stamp _of Kuma's shoes caught his attention. His eyes widened when he saw Luffy, laying on the floor and Kuma above him, his pawed hand stretching out and grabbing him by his tattered shirt.

At that moment, Zoro felt genuine fear seep into his veins along with outrage. He lifted his hand, placing it on the hilt of the closest katana and struck.

Part of Kuma's weird get up shredded at the angered contact of Zoro's sword.

"Lion's Song."

Half dead and dragging in breath after breath as if it kept seeping out through his shredded lungs, Zoro grinned at the sound of blood spraying from the wound he _finally _left. His grin faded almost as quick as it had come when he heard a crackling noise that belonged to some sort of mechanism. He'd watched Usopp enough in his workshop to recognise that sound.

"What…" He dragged in another breath. "Are you!?"

_Was this guy just fucking clockwork?! _

"So you're a cyborg, just like Franky, huh?" Could this day _get_ any worse? "No." His eyes wandered Kuma's strange arm. "You're stronger then just steel."

Kuma's eye began to beep and turn red, his mouth opening wide to expose some sort of yellow light. Zoro's breath caught in his throat.

Before he could force his abused muscles to _get him anywhere but here _they faltered, the beam of light nearly going straight through him. He collided head first with a rock, unsure whether or not he would get up this time.

He coughed loudly, grinding his teeth and dragging himself upwards, forcing himself onto his knees to stare at the creature towering before him.

"A cyborg…" Kuma mused. "That is indeed what I am, but," His voice was thick with malice, but his face still had the same expressionless, hollowed stare it did before. "I am quite different from 'Cyborg Franky'." Zoro ground his teeth, his hand fisting in the rocks beneath him. "I am what is called a 'Pacifista'. Part of a yet-to-be-completed project of the World Government… A human weapon." Not that Zoro particularly believed in it before, but now, he had completely lost hope for humanity. "I was created by the Government's genius scientist, Doctor Vegapunk… The man with the greatest intellect on the planet."

_Nah, Chopper was better._

"It is said that his scientific knowledge has already reached the level humanity is likely to reach in five hundred years' time."

_No hobby, obviously._

Zoro tried to move his arm up to wipe away the blood trickling into his eye, but he couldn't.

"Just as I thought," he mumbled. "My body won't even obey me anymore." His eyes flickered to Luffy, his gaze lingering longer then necessary on the rubber man. He wasn't going to get up. "But no matter what," He turned his head back to face Kuma. "You're still going to take Luffy's head, aren't you?"

"That is as far as I am willing to compromise," Kuma says.

_Well at least he has compassion. _Zoro thinks sarcastically.

"I understand," Zoro says flatly, taking another look at his captain's motionless body, his heart beating faster in his chest and Zoro knows very well that it isn't due to his lack of oxygen. "I'll let you have one head." Zoro slams his hands down against the rocks, his head slightly bowed. "But in exchange…!" He bites his bottom lip. "Please take my life instead of Luffy's!" The next words he says make his throat dry as sand. "I'm _begging_ you!" He sees slight surprise in Kuma's eyes and then speaks again.

"I might not be that famous yet," he mutters. "But this is the head of the one who will eventually become the World's Greatest Swordsman!" He feels his eye twitch in aggravation. "Surely that should be enough."

"Despite your remarkable ambition," Kuma begins. "You wish to take this man's place…and go to your death?"

_Obviously- _Zoro thinks. _I'd do it now and I would do it again, as many times as necessary!_

"I don't see any other way," Zoro replies dryly. "To save my crew." He keeps his head down, looking at the broken ground. "If you can't even protect your captain, your ambition is pointless!"

_That's right. _Zoro thinks. His gaze turns back to Luffy, realising his eyes are becoming slightly blurred and hot liquid filling his waterline. "Luffy is…" He looked up then, his eyes fixed on Kuma's. "...The man who's gonna become the Pirate King!"

_He doesn't need me at his side. _

They stare at each other for a moment in silence, Zoro well aware his body is shaking ever so slightly.

"Wait, wait, you damn bastard!"

Zoro's head snaps up to see Sanji.

"What good is dying gonna do you?"

_Sanji!?_

"What about your ambition, you idiot?"

_It doesn't matter. _Zoro thinks, grinding his teeth.

"Hey big guy!" Sanji pauses in front of Kuma. Zoro's eyes widen.

"Oi…!" _Damn cook, stay outta this!_

"Rather then this moss-head swordsman…" Zoro can't believe his ears. "Take my life instead!"

_What is this!? Some goddamn hero shit!?_

"The navy might not consider me a threat yet…but in the end, the one in this crew who will cause the most trouble, is _me_."

"Why you…!" _You can barely STAND! You have an ambition too! Just mine...is useless without Luffy…! _

"Now...do it…!"

_No! Don't do it!_

"Both of us are perfectly ready to lay down our lives here if we have to!" Sanji yells. "Let's make this a glorious death!"

A wind picks up, the icy breeze stinking Zoro's wide open wounds.

"Hey, tell everyone," Sanji begins. "To have a good journey…!" Zoro opens his mouth to speak, his heart galloping in his chest, but nothing comes out. "Sorry, but… I guess you'll have to… find another cook."

Zoro suddenly flips his blade so the hilt is sticking out and he hits Sanji square in the ribs. Sanji whirls around and grabs his shoulder.

"Why you…!" His accusation stops short as he falls to the floor slowly.

Zoro wants to be with Luffy, theres no doubt about that in his mind. He could be on that goddamn dinghy again and it wouldn't matter- as long as Luffy was with him. But he isn't going to let Sanji die.

Zoro takes his swords from his sash. "This is my last request," He begins breathlessly.

"If I were to lay a hand on Straw Hat's head after this," Kuma began, letting out a sigh. "I would be the one to bear the shame."

"I'm in you're dept." Zoro mutters wanting to add a 'fuck you' in there.

"You may trust me," Kuma says as he bends down, his finger hovering over Luffy's prone body. "I will keep my promise."

Zoro isn't sure whether or not he trusts this guy's words, but it's the only think he can do.

"But in exchange," _Now what!? _"I will show you what Hell is like."

Kuma presses his pawed hand onto Luffy's chest, extracting a huge reddened paw from his body. After, he puts Luffy down gently, back onto the rock.

"What I just deflected from his body, was his pain," Kuma informs. "And his fatigue."

Zoro's body goes rigid and he feels his hope sapping out of his very bones. "This is all the damage that was inflicted on him during his battle with Moria and Oars. If you wish to take his place then… naturally you would have to take in all of this."

Zoro felt his body shake visibly, sweat dripping down his bloodied face.

"However, if someone who is as close to death as you were to take all this, it would be impossible for you to survive. You'll die."

Those words hurt Zoro more then he thought it would. He had never particularly been afraid of dying per se, but right now...was different.

"Have a try,"

Before Zoro can just slit his damn wrists, Kuma waves his pawed hand through the bubble, a small portion coming loose and floating towards him.

It seeps into his chest, and then it happens.

—

The pain is almost unbearable. Although he's suffering from extreme mental and physical exhaustion, he doesn't dare let his agonised scream leave his lips. Actually, it's more like he _can't _scream, not really. His body is too focused on the shards of glass coated with acid slamming back and in his body like some goddamn circus act.

When the pain stops, he falls limply to the floor, his legs absolutely refusing to hold him upright.

"How was that?"

Zoro flings himself onto his back and gasps desperately. He clenches his hand into a fist.

"J-Jus-just let me …" He stops mid sentence, trying to regain some breath. "G- go to another sp-spot…"

—

Zoro stood in the cover of large trees, staring at the ball before him that would inevitably be the death of him.

He lifted his hands, bracing himself.

Even if he isn't 100% prepared for this excruciating death awaiting him, he is damn sure that he'll defend Luffy with the last breath in his body if that's what it takes to keep him safe, because that smiling idiot means everything.

If the tyrant towering over him wants a head, then so be it, and his last conscious thought is that while he may not be capable of giving Luffy the "Pirate King with Greatest Swordsman at his side" life he wants, he can still offer his own to make half of it possible.

* * *

**That arc was so... just...nevermind... **

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**つづく**


	9. Chain Reaction

**Warnings:** None really so far except spoilers for Thriller Bark although if you've read the previous chapter it doesn't matter… xD

Understanding my break between scenes

**X** ~ Regular separation between scenes

**XX** ~ Longer separation between scenes

**—** ~ Short separation between scenes

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Chain Reaction_

He regains consciousness painfully slowly, his battered mind refusing to release him completely. When he hears the cries of laughter, he wants to open his eyes—he wants to find Luffy—but his body refuses to respond.

His mouth was dry like sand, his body slumping heavily wherever he was laying. Over this specific pain, Mihawk's slash that well should have torn his torso in half if the Master Swordsman didn't hold back at the last minute, pales in comparison. He may not have been able to move, however he could hear many voices around him and also music at a few points. He vaguely remembers Sanji finding him standing in a crater of his own blood, so he's sure the ero-cook is alive. The sound of Luffy yelling loudly and Nami snapping were one of the more prominent sounds, so they were alright as well.

**X**

Zoro spends the next couple of hours drifting in and out of sleep, theres too much pain from his protesting body to be able to get any real rest.

Chopper doesn't know what to do with the swordsman, too afraid to dose him too heavily with medication because he just doesn't know if he'll wake up again- being so close to death like this, but he does his best, rubbing ointment over his many wounds, wrapping him carefully with white bandages, the softest he could find so that the swordsman couldn't complain about being too itchy later.

—

Zoro wasn't sure, but judging by the light shining in from the windows, it's late afternoon- early evening when he finally manages to open his eyes. He is too disorientated and unfocused to notice Chopper beside him right away before he gets promptly scolded for trying to move.

"Don't even think about moving!" Chopper warns him. There isn't anyone else in the room that Zoro can see, and he suspects that their all outside somewhere trying to entertain Luffy. Just incase there is bad news, Chopper doesn't want the rubber man in here.

"-I need to get Sanji to bring those liquids I asked for-" He doesn't pay attention to Chopper talking about feeding him. He opens his mouth to demand Luffy's presence, but his throat is too dry and feels like sandpaper that nothing close to a coherent sentence comes out.

"Zoro!" Chopper exclaims. "Don't try and speak yet," The doctor looks around for anything that can cease the burning in Zoro's throat without having to make him drink water because that means moving. He hurries off into one of his drawers and pulls out a little bottle with capsules within. "These should sooth the burning-" He begins. Even though he knows Chopper is trying to be as gently as humanly possible, even just the gentle raise of his neck hurts like a bitch and he sags in Chopper's arms.

Chopper's face is contort with fear because despite trying everything he can, without knowing what exactly happened to Zoro, he can't really know what to do. To make matters worse, judging by the swordsman's condition, there could be possible internal injuries and Chopper has no real way to find out from where because he doesn't have the sufficient machinery to locate the bleeding.

The door swings open from the doorway. Chopper turns just enough to see that it was Sanji. He also notices a disembodied hand behind the blonde.

_Robin?_

"How is he?" Sanji mumbles, watching the swordsman's body writhe in Chopper's arm.

"I don't know..." Chopper moans. "I mean… he's not dying _anymore_ but-"

Sanji is so close to just spilling all the information he knows, about what Zoro did and even though Sanji didn't see what happened after he lost consciousness, those two men during the feast the other day at Thriller Bark saw everything.

_"Wait," Sanji said, clasping his hands together and staring down at the rock beneath him. "Don't you go running your mouths off with that stuff!"_

_The two men stopped instantaneously, turning around to look at the cook with shocked expressions._

_"He didn't risk his life so that we'd praise him about it," He began again. "And besides… how do you think Luffy would feel?" He clenches his hands into fists. "If he knew all that pain he took on himself had gone and hurt one of his nakama? Especially Zoro?"_

Sanji walks to Zoro's bedside and opens his mouth to speak. He hates that face of guilt Chopper's making.

_I could maybe ask Robin to-_

His thoughts are abruptly stopped by a warm and shaky hand suddenly grabs his wrist, squeezing hard enough to drag his attention straight to the source. Zoro is glaring, although his sight is visibly unfocused, up at him- his hand trembling violently with every ragged breath and as he tries to form a coherent sentence that can unmistakably only be "don't".

The cook avoids eye contact with the swordsman, but offers him a curt nod. Zoro's hand relaxes on the cook's wrist, slowly slipping down before Sanji catches his hand and places it on the bed so it doesn't crack over the side.

"Stupid fucking marimo," Sanji mutters, but finds it hard to make his voice contain any anger. Zoro offers a shaky smirk.

"Assshoole…" He hisses, Chopper looking immensely pleased because that's the first time he's been able to talk- even if it is an insult.

**X**

Chopper eyes Zoro as he lays motionless in his bunk.

"No moving." He instructs. "Don't even think about it. I've sealed the worst but if you want to go into cardiac arrest-"

"I- won't move…Chopper," Zoro mumbles slowly, wincing because even talking hurts.

He drifts in and out of a light doze, finally able to rest without his body going rigid with every goddamn breath. There is still a prominent ache in his left side, but he ignores it, far too exhausted to call Chopper back.

When he wakes again, after a decent snooze, Chopper is no longer hawking him, but he finds Luffy curled up next to him. He's already aware of Luffy's presence even before he fully wakes or opens his eyes because it was just like that time when he was seeing Luffy beside him on Thriller Bark, even if he had been delusional. That scent and warm heat is unmistakable.

Luffy's arm was cautiously draped over Zoro's waist, his hand grasping Zoro's. His other arm is tucked under his head like a pillow, the tip of his nose pressed against Zoro's shoulder.

Zoro is well aware any movement will cost him, but he gives Luffy's hand that's laced within his own a light squeeze. As if part of Luffy had been on guard, waiting, the man's eyes shoot open and fix on Zoro's instinctually.

Luffy sits up, a little _too_ fast maybe, jolting the swordsman slightly and then apologizing profusely for the man's sudden hiss of pain.

"Ack- sorry!" Luffy winced.

Zoro lifted a hand and waved it off. Luffy cautiously lowered himself again, laying against Zoro's chest. He lazily lifted his arm and draped it around Luffy's back, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Where were you?" Zoro mumbled weakly, giving Luffy's body a light squeeze. The rubber man hummed before lifting his head to prop his chin on Zoro's chest.

"You missed the whole party Zoro," Luffy began. "That was where I was until Sanji found you and brought you back a beaten up and-" He paused, switching his position to lay his cheek on Zoro's chest. "Chopper didn't want me in here whilst he was patching you up."

Luffy pipes up again, talking about something or another — Zoro guesses it's all news from the party he missed.

He soon promptly forgets himself and slaps his hand down on Zoro's chest without thinking after laughing at a retold joke of Brook's.

"Nngh! Ugh Luffy don—" he has to stop speaking, feeling his brain and stomach simultaneously reeling in his body and for a moment, he really thinks he's going to puke so he halts all movement and closes his eyes, trying desperately to let it pass.

"Zoro?" Luffy whips his hand back like he's been stung. "Oh- god- I'm sorry! Zoro?" Luffy begins to panic as Zoro tries to remain motionless, waiting for the nausea to pass.

Honestly, he has never felt so physically and mentally exhausted in his whole life.

In the momentary silence, Zoro tries not to think about Luffy somehow figuring something out. The idiot could be pretty sharp when he put his mind to it. He hopes that Sanji kept his word and hasn't spread something. But then again, how does he know the whole goddamn crew doesn't know?

The thought of Luffy knowing what he did makes his stomach flip. He bites his bottom lip trying to ignore the liquid filling behind his closed eyelids. Maybe if he waited long enough, the liquid fear wouldn't betray him.

Luffy's fussing stops abruptly when Zoro props himself up, grabs a fist full of his vest and pulls him closer. Luffy's arms automatically wrap around the swordsman's neck.

"Zoro?"

Luffy tucked his hands in Zoro's green hair and ran his fingers through affectionately, unsure how to react when Zoro's fists would tighten on his vest when his breathing would hitch in his throat.

Zoro lifts his arms, one winding around Luffy's waist and the other around his neck, dragging him close to his body despite the prominent pain.

Luffy huffs against the impact when his bottom lip collides against Zoro's forehead, the green haired man nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Zoro..."

Zoro's never been one to openly want let alone show affection like this and it bothers Luffy because he knows that there's something the swordsman is hiding from him. As much as he wants to ask what has upset him this much, he doesn't. Part of him doesn't want to move at all, the warmth of Zoro's body against him more lulling then anything else.

Luffy pushes Zoro back slightly, taking his first mate's tear streaked face in his hands and pressing his lips to his. Zoro jerks in surprise, half waiting for Luffy to pull back and apologize sheepishly at his reaction, but the younger pirate doesn't show any signs of releasing him.

Luffy doesn't force open Zoro's mouth like the occasional time when Zoro doesn't move fast enough and he's impatient–no, this time he's taking his time, savoring the feeling of Zoro's lips on his, the softness of his lovers skin when he trails his fingers gently down his face, the way Zoro's hands feel against his skin when he's released his vest and is instead beneath it, exploring his chest. Luffy, holding dearly onto his restraint, tilts Zoro's head gently to avoid jarring his injuries and deepens the kiss. He's determined to make this last.

"Gentle" probably isn't actually in the younger man's dictionary, but the fact that he's taking great care with every touch, every caress, makes Zoro's heart gallop in his chest and heat spread to his cheeks.

Luffy won't do anything else- the last thing he wants is to be the cause of the swordsman's pain- although he already has been, hasn't he?

It strikes Luffy so suddenly that the rubber man isn't ready for it. His affections stopping earn him a low protest from the man he's stopped kissing even though his lips haven't vacated the older pirate's yet.

His mind mulls over the reason why all his nakama shoot him careful glances when they think he isn't looking. What do they all know that he doesn't? Why won't anybody tell him? It can only mean that he did something- that whatever happened was because of him. Even if Luffy doesn't know just what went down at Thriller Bark after he blacked out, it sure as hell's got something to do with him.

He pulls back from Zoro, pushing himself back until he's sitting on his knees beside the swordsman's body. He presses his hand gently over Zoro's bandaged chest, trailing it down to his abdomen.

He feels Zoro's cautious and confused gaze on him but he doesn't move, closing his eyes so that he can try remember everything when he was laying on that rock.

Luffy tries to put two and two together. He isn't particularly good at fixing together puzzle pieces because he can't physically keep his mind on one thing for too long- but this time he wills himself to. He has to. Because Zoro means everything and if he was the reason for his pain then—

_Zoro wasn't this badly hurt when I was fighting Moria._

_Zoro wasn't close to death when I was fighting Moria._

He remembers vaguely hearing Nami mention something about Bar..Bethalow? Bar something Kuma.

_Sanji got pissed when those two guys tried to tell us what happened to Zoro 'cause they said they saw it all._

Sanji had been extremely tight lipped when he had come back in to join the party.

_After we got back to the ship - I was late 'cause I was bringing extra food and everyone wouldn't LOOK at me for more then five seconds as if they were afraid they'd let something slip._

Luffy looked down at Zoro's body, not listening to the older man's constant questions of 'what the fucks wrong?'. He studied Zoro's injuries before—

He spotted a familiar wound on the side of Zoro's body, just hidden by his arm but still visible.

Luffy lifted Zoro's arm, staring at the teeth marks just under his ribs. He trailed his finger over the bite wound, recalling a particular three headed zombie that had

—

Zoro's felt his breath hitch at the realisation in Luffy's eyes.

_Oh shit- _

Luffy's hand dropped back to his side from where it was holding Zoro's.

He thought it had been a dream. A _DREAM._

He was exhausted and couldn't move or anything until he felt the ground leave him and firm large hands grab his body. It felt like a needle had stuck into him, sucking out all the pain and fatigue. When he was put back on the rock, he was acutely aware of everything around him even if he couldn't move or speak or anything.

_"If you can't even protect your captain, your ambition is pointless!"_

_"What I just deflected from his body, was his pain, and his fatigue."_

_"However, if someone who is as close to death as you were to take all this, it would be impossible for you to survive. You'll die."_

Luffy's eyes shot open when his thoughts were disturbed, a hand clutching his arm tightly. He realises that he's been shaking violently, his hands gipping each side of the bunk, knuckles white and long gone unresponsive.

Luffy found Zoro's gaze. Zoro forcefully sat up, lifting a hand to raise to Luffy's face where his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

Luffy didn't back away nor refuse the hand that touched his cheek because he was too shocked.

_Zoro had—_

Luffy's face was rather expressionless, just shock in his features, his eyes wide and mouth partially parted.

These hadn't been Zoro's injuries—it was all of _his._

A sudden wave of guilt and heartache overwhelmed him, a lump forming in his throat, his chest heaving in ways that it made it hard to breath. He refused to meet Zoro's gaze, sick with disgust that whilst he had been lying there on that rock, Zoro was in agony—Zoro was going to die for him and he didn't even know it—he wouldn't have known it. If Zoro had died, he would never have known why!

And—

_Oh god-_

Luffy's head drooped, his body going rigid with the unfamiliar pain in his heart.

Zoro bit his cheek, cursing himself for not being more careful. He lifted his hand, wanting to embed it in the younger man's hair, but the strangled cries that left Luffy's throat rendered him unmoving.

"Lu—"

"Zoro's-" Luffy's voice was quiet and shaky, but sudden authority was within it—the same kind that would be the difference between his captain's usual idiocy and ridiculous tone and the tone he used that freaked the fuck out of anyone that didn't know him, and sometimes those that did. "-an idiot for thinking that I wouldn't figure it out,"

Well, he had enough to go on after all.

Zoro forcefully holds his tongue. He isn't sorry for what he did and he'd do it a thousand times over—but part of him feels like he should _apologize_.

Luffy embeds his hands in his hair and pulls on the thick bunches in his fists, making the older man wince.

"I don't know what I'd-" he stops, dragging in a ragged breath. "If-If I'm gonna be the Pirate King, I need the World's Greatest Swordsman by my side, Right? I-"

Luffy's hands find Zoro's shoulders and he drags the older man towards him so he hand press his forehead against his shoulder.

Zoro knows he's in the shit now, and he can't think of any possible way that he's going to get out of this without-

"I hope Zoro know's that I'm gonna kick his ass when his wounds heal." No jest there.

-a seriously extra bruised body that it.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and support!

**Thank you to Sanfina for that great input! When you said that I automatically thought that would make it better so I wanted to put it in here. Pamplemoose you're 100% right, no one should do that and yes I absolutely love Aechfic's fanfiction because it makes me smile and cry all at the same time! I got the idea for this chapter after reading Aftermath, but I never would go outright and copy someone's work because thats rather…sickening.**

**If I ever read other people's fictions before writing my own I'll put the author's name where I got the inspiration.**


	10. The Tormentors of Grief

**Disclaimer forever: I will never ever ever own One Piece**

**A little short, but here's the next chapter! P.S sorry for the sudden change in my name, just felt like a change~~~~~ :3 **

**Shoutouts **

Sanfina, thank you very much for the review! You're absolutely correct and when you mentioned it, I went back to add your suggestion in because it was really good! Also it might appear in the next chapter :D Thank you very much for that!

PhoenixShadow, thank you for your recent review! You feel my feels TT_TT

FindingThatDamnedOnePiece, thanks for your review! It made me smile :) I think I'll halt the depressing stuff for a little cause it doesn't fit right now xD Be prepared for some laughter! (hopefully)

Justa Little Puppy, thank you for following my story from the beginning! It means a lot :'D Yeah, Zoro needs a break =_= No, now that you mention it :O that stuff about Luffy didn't particularly cross my mind but it makes a lot more sense the way you explained O_O! Thank you again for the awesome review!

**Warning: **Just the usual, language and stuff but those who have read this far, (THANK YOU :'D) should know a bit how my chapters turn out xP

My line separating:

X ~ normal separation

XX ~ longer separation

— ~ short (sometimes super short) separation

Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_The Tormentors of Grief _

It was eerily quiet that night at dinner. The crew sat gathered around the table, picking away at the food on their plates, trying but failing to ignore the insanely tense atmosphere between Zoro and Luffy. Zoro hadn't even retorted when Sanji had cracked an insulting joke, which inevitably rendered the crew uncomfortable- almost as much when Luffy discarded the last drumstick on the plate before him and excused himself from the table.

All eyes had been on Zoro at that point, but the swordsman openly ignored them, slowly finishing off the food on his own plate before also standing up and vacating the dining room.

"What the _hell _was that about?" Sanji muttered, more then just a little bewildered.

"That's not super at all," Franky mumbles, crossing his oversized arms over his chest.

"Perhaps Zoro-san is feeling under the weather?" Brook offers. "Maybe he would like some tea?"

"No I don't think tea will solve this." Nami sighs. Robin stays silent. The whole crew has a good idea of what's been going on between them but usually they bounce back pretty quick after a fight.

So far, things aren't looking too good.

"I believe that we should leave this matter to Kenshi-san and Sencho-san," Robin says, dabbing her mouth delicately with her napkin. "That was delicious, Sanji-san." She offers the cook a soft smile and he automatically noodles.

"Of course Robin-chwaaaan!"

"Good thing Zoro ain't here," Usopp mumbles, earning a glare from the cook.

"Oi."

**X**

Two days pass agonizingly slowly, the atmosphere as awkward as ever between captain and swordsman. It's begun to get so bad that they can't physically be in the same room with each other.

Honestly, the whole fiasco is starting to affect the crew because it's just downright abnormal. None of them can tell who is ignoring who or who is the one that's pissed off more because they both have the same goddamn expressions. They're like a bunch of pregnant ladies who haven't slept enough. Nami's convinced this is all just pathetic and that they're both acting like a bunch of kids fighting over a lost toy.

"Well what if Zoro leaves?" Usopp mumbles from where he's standing on the lawn deck, making sure the swordsman is out of earshot. "They _never _talk and Luffy keeps avoiding any area that Zoro's in. It's like he's afraid to come within a ten foot radius of-"

"He won't leave." Nami says, sitting up from her lawn chair and slipping her sunglasses down her nose slightly. "Anyway, where does he have to go?"

"No," Robin begins smoothly. "Kenshi-san cares far too much for our captain to simply just leave."

"Haramaki-bro coulda fooled me," Franky mutters.

The conversation had ended there when Zoro had graced the deck with his presence.

—

"Never let the sun go down on an argument," Brook says softly one morning when he's wiping carefully over his sword and Zoro is passing him. The man in question stops and looks down at the skeleton, his expression unreadable. Brook turns his hollow gaze up to Zoro who now doesn't look the slightest bit pleased at the statement. Brook is well aware that the swordsman has been easily aggravated recently but he can't help but involve himself for the welfare of his crew- especially the captain and his swordsman. Brook stands and sheaths his sword into the hollow of his purple cain.

Zoro glowers at him but no further words are exchanged.

—

Once everyone has gone inside for lunch, he's alone beside the Lion figure head. Zoro isn't at all happy with the fact the whole fucking crew knows about his almost sacrifice, but, even though the Sunny is bigger then the Merry, nothing stays hidden for long in this crew.

Zoro doesn't _want _this, he doesn't _want_ Luffy ignoring him—but what the hell can he do about it? That moron's so fucking persistent when it comes to—

"Zoro?" He almost jumps out of his skin at the sound of the navigator's voice having been completely lost in his own thoughts. He whirls around, trying to glare her off but surprisingly, she doesn't budge.

"What?" He mutters, turning back around.

"Listen. I know you're not over the moon about us knowing what happened but—"

"Damn straight."

"—we all want whats best for both of you." She bites her lips, not wanting to tell him to get the fuck over himself and to command he tell Luffy that too because the man before her is well and truly fucked off about this whole ordeal. She settles for the next best thing. "Just remember you've got family on this ship and we're all here for you."

Obviously taken aback by the unusually kind words, Zoro turns his head to stare at his red headed nakama.

"Luffy has weird ways of expressing his emotion, I'll say that, but—" She pauses, picking her words carefully. "He was just as scared of loosing you as you were him." _Let's face it, neither of you can live without each other. _"You should be comforting each other— at least get past this wall, throw things and yell at each other if you have to, just don't let it end this way."

Zoro is well and truly shit scared right now because his nakama with the fist of Satan actually has a valid point and instead of beating this into him, she's actually _smiling_.

_She's right. _He thinks reluctantly. They've both been idiots.

"Is he—" Zoro motions to the kitchen and Nami smiles.

"The bathhouse is free," She says, tucking a wind carried strand of hair behind her ear.

Zoro's eyes flit to the bathhouse and he lets out a sigh.

"Okay." He begins to walk off before stopping.

"And Nami…" He shifts awkwardly, never having really openly thanked anyone before, especially not her. "Thanks."

"Sure. It's for our sake too, you should try be in a room with yourself and him." She laughs and pulls her hair up into a short ponytail and shoos him off before striding across the lawn deck towards the kitchen.

**X**

Zoro hovers outside the bathhouse momentarily before he yanks the door open and walks in.

His eyes find what he's looking for almost instantaneously. Luffy is sitting within the tub, a towel on his head and facing the window, his back to the door. He'd probably have to thank Franky about doing weird shit to the bath so said hammer wouldn't sink.

He lifts an eyebrow because despite his entrance, the rubber man hasn't budged.

The warm air circulating around him makes him just want to get in and lie there because the water would probably feel extremely good on his skin, but the problem at hand is far more important then his elevated stress levels.

_Is he sleeping?_

Luffy's ability to sleep wherever he goddamn pleases is a freaking miracle and never ceases to amaze the older man.

He sighed exasperatedly, his eyes briefly trailing over the younger man's frame. Luffy's chin is tucked neatly into his arms that are folded on the edge of the bath, his body moving slowly with his even breaths.

Zoro can't help the smile that graces his features. He prefers Luffy's relaxed face much more over the one he exhibits when he's ignoring him.

Zoro spies Luffy's clothes and hoists them off of the floor to throw them somewhere safe before they become soaking wet. He walks towards the bath, contemplating on whether or not to strip down and get in as well before a loud thumpand bang can be heard on the other side of the ship.

Zoro spins around. "The fuck was that?!"

Nami bursting into the bathhouse isn't exactly expected, but the horror stricken expression she's wearing proves that Zoro will have to deal with the personal problem, much to his disgust, later.

"What? What?"

Nami takes a deep breath as if she's just ran a marathon.

"Didn't want to disturb but-" Her eyes flicker to Luffy and back to Zoro before she continues, slightly out of breath. "Really bad shit going on."

Zoro doesn't bother asking, that expression can only really mean one thing and thats marines. He gives her a nod and she disappears out the door. Zoro turns to Luffy but the young pirate has already gotten out of the bath and is pretty much fully clothed- just minus a shirt.

Zoro turns and strides out of the bathhouse, heading towards the lawn deck where his nakama are all standing.

**X**

"No! Jeez," Nami pulls a hand through her hair, staring at the three marine ships ahead of her. "They never give up." She taps her chin thoughtfully before spinning around to face her nakama.

"Meeting," she orders. "Guys meeting!"

Without a second thought, everyone gathers around her. She effectively hides a smile at the fact Luffy is beside Zoro and not somewhere further away.

"Three marine ships," she holds up three fingers. "Nine of-"

"Eight-" Usopp quickly inputs, about to explain he's suddenly obtained a rare-sickness-against-marines and can't possibly fight, before Nami interrupts him with her glare that says _don't piss me off or you're walking to Fishman Island_ and she speaks again.

"NINE," she has a thoughtful face on again. "Which should be plenty for us in groups."

She looks around, her face detecting whose skill matches/compliments who's best at this moment.

"Me, Frankly and Robin," she begins. "Will take the first ship." She pauses before speaking again.

"SUPER!"

"Usopp, Chopper, Brook take the second one. Usopp try to involve yourself because I seem to remember Sogeking saying how absolutely amazing you looked at Thriller Bark." She smirks when she receives a slight glare and then she continues.

"Zoro, Luffy," she feels the tension rise steadily and swallows. "Third ship."

"Since when are you the captain?" Usopp mumbles childishly. Nami snorts.

"D'you think this," she gestures to Luffy with her thumb. "Could come up with a better plan? We're on a tight schedule." she warns.

"That's fine," Luffy stands and cracks his knuckles, smiling devilishly. "Let's just get this over with and continue 'cause I'm hungry."

Zoro stands too, his hand clipping Luffy's shoulder and lingering longer then necessary before he even thinks about what he's doing.

"Then you probably won't be able to concentrate the whole fight," he teases. Luffy glances up at him, pouting. Realisation grabs him and he makes a face, unsure whether or not he's just made the whole situation worse, but Luffy didn't seem to notice and is already striding off one hand on his shoulder and his other arm outstretched and whirling in a circle.

"Oi," Zoro grabs his collar as he's about to dispatch with Robin, Franky and Nami. "You're with me stupid."

_"Ooooh,"_ he grins sheepishly before grabbing Zoro's hand. "Then let's go."

"Oi you don't need to hold my–"

"What if Zoro gets lost on the way there?"

"Oi–"

There some abrupt swearing and high pitched sniggering that can only belong to Luffy who's now close to his swordsman's side.

Nami watches over her shoulder, smiling at the complete loss of tension.

"Do you ever pay attention to what the sea witch is saying?"

_OI._

"Zoro was beside me so I got distracted. Plus Nami's voice is so- ... _soft_ I couldn't pay attention for long."

_He was definitely about to say BORING. She thinks irritably._

Well, she'd let it slide this time. Just this once.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed :) Just recently watched the OP movie 7 and got the idea for the meeeeting thing Nami calls xD I loved movie 6 X_X so good~ Zoro looks especially hot in that one :) **

**つづく**


	11. The Destroyers of Aquila (1)

**Hello! This next chapter may be a bit of a... "filler" I suppose... cause I don't wanna watch the Sabaody Arc just yet... I'd uh... rather keep my tears and heart for a bit longer.**

**I don't know how many parts it's going to go on for...but here is the first part! **

**The whole scene separation thing is the same as other chapters :)**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_The Destroyers of Aquila (1) _

Zoro's hand came down hard against Luffy's head. The younger man yelped and jumped back, his hand diving towards the steadily increasing lump.

"The _hell _were you tryin' to do?!" Zoro yells, his arm winding around the younger man's neck, forcing him to bend over.

"Oi-" Luffy's protest is abruptly shortened.

"Not all of us are fucking _rubber _so next time, catapult _yourself _instead of both of us!" Although at this moment no one was going to point it out, despite the bite in his tone, Zoro was grinning just like the idiot captured in his headlock.

Nami, who was currently being treated for minor wounds, cranes her neck to get a better view of what's happening.

"But then Zoro would've been trapped on that ship and it was sinking-"

"You're the hammer not me."

She snorts, half happy that everything seems to be back to normal, but also half annoyed that there's a Zoro and Luffy shaped hole that leads straight into the goddamn hold. That was going to cost her some serious beli, and Zoro would most definitely pay dearly for it.

Usopp sat on the forecastle deck, his sketchbook open and a charcoal pencil gliding along the roughened paper. He was, at the moment, sketching a colourful bird that decided to choose Sunny's bowsprit to perch whilst cleaning it's flamboyant feathers.

Chopper had sat beside him wordlessly, obviously caught up in the unusual beauty of the bird. It's stomach was the colour of sunset, dark orange near the tufts of feathers bulging ever so slightly over it's legs, light orange-ish yellow nearer to the top. It's wings reminded the reindeer and sniper of a peacock's feathers, emerald green and deep blue mixed together. It's neck was a colour deeper then violet but roughly the same shade. It's eyes were bright red, the top of it's head a sapphire blue.

Luffy, whom was lazily draped on his swordsman's lap as he leant against the mast, stared up at Usopp and Chopper.

"I wonder how it tastes." He mumbled, too tired to jump up and go find out. Zoro offers a quiet hum of acknowledgment.

"Don't," He mutters. His eyes aren't open but he's pretty sure what his captain's face looks like right now. "You know how Usopp feels about you touchin' his sketchbook."

Luffy shrugs nonchalantly, his head drooping to rest against Zoro's shoulder, one arm unceremoniously wound around the older man's neck.

"Probably 'cause he draws stuff he don't want anyone else to see,"

"Probably." Zoro agrees.

Nami appears on deck, her face stuffed in one of her maps.

Zoro watches her walk, about to speak up when she almost walks straight into the mast.

"Oi–"

"Oh!"

Zoro pauses, staring at the navigator who has brought her head up and narrowly avoided knocking herself out on the mast.

"What is it?" He asks, Luffy shuffling slightly on him, still half asleep but reacting to his voice.

"I think–" she looks around, here eyes darting here and there before she speaks again. "I think that there's an island around here where..." She pauses, removing another sheet that was hidden under the map by her hand. She scrutinises the piece of torn parchment.

"What's that, Nami-san?" Sanji pipes from behind her as he just finished distributing a colorful drink to Robin.

"I found this at the last island we were at, y'know when Franky was doing some repairs." She folds her map into a neat curl. She taps the rolled parchment against her opposite hand thoughtfully. "Normally I wouldn't suggest we get off course to hunt for someth—"

"Adventure?!" Luffy pipes, bolting upright in Zoro's lap, startling the older pirate who nearly clobbers him out of instinct.

Nami doesn't reply straight away, not wanting to say 'no' because it is somewhat of an adventure, looking for lost–

"Oh!" Nami jumps at the sudden noise beside her. "Bakaberg told me about that one time!" Franky informs, pointing to the opened piece of ripped parchment in Nami's hand.

"What? What?" Luffy pouts, getting impatient at the ruckus that he's not apart of.

"Well," Nami begins. She kneels on the floor, spreading the parchment on the grassy deck. Luffy swerves in Zoro's lap and looks, the swordsman craning his neck to get a peek as well.

Franky stands hands on hips, staring down at the familiar drawing of a chest.

"A chest?" Luffy mumbled, lifting an eyebrow in disappointment.

"Nah Mugiwara-bro," Franky begins, poorly hidden excitement in his voice. "It ain't any ordinary chest."

Zoro feels shivers run up his spine when he sees Nami's eyes light up beli style.

"Treasure?" She grins, clapping her hands together.

"Well, that's _one_ of the legends," Franky begins. "But no ones found the thing so no one really knows. That's probably why so many people try to find it."

"Suge—!" Luffy beams, leaning further forward until Zoro has to clasp his shoulders so he doesn't fall flat on his face. "Nami! Can we go? Can we?"

Nami grins, already thinking of course plotting.

"Well it is sort of on the way. It wouldn't hurt to make a quick stop..." she smiles, squirming slightly.

Zoro's gaze darkens and he sighs.

Luffy, adventure so he's sold.

Nami, possible beli so she's sold. Literally.

Franky and everyone else will probably be eaten by curiosity so even if Zoro would rather not go on a wild goose chase, he can see he's got the short end of the stick here. Running around for something that might not even BE there seems a bit far fetched.

"-ro?" Luffy mumbles, turning to gaze at the swordsman over his shoulder. "Zoroooo?"

Zoro snaps back, looking up at his captain's expectant eyes.

"Yeah alright," he mumbles without thinking.

"Yes!" Luffy grins triumphantly, planting a kiss on Zoro's lips.

_Shit_.

"If we turn further left, we should be able to make it there by around nightfall," Nami begins, her map opened and spread on the floor, her eyes already finding numerous possibilities of how to get there.

"Maybe a _little_ later. If these coordinates are correct," she points a slender finger to the faint markings under the drawn image. "Then we're practically already half way there."

Luffy starts bouncing around on Zoro's lap, murmuring impatient whines.

"Franky!" The cyborg turns from where he was about to leave and looks down at Luffy.

"What's up, Mugiwara-bro?"

"What's the deal with the chest thing?"

Franky sits down pretzel style, his palms flattened against his knees.

"Well," Franky pushes his specks further up his forehead. "Apparently it's supposed to hold the ability to give one thing the finder wants. A 'wish' I suppose is the more common word. There's thousands of fakes though, stationed all over the world to throw the chest hunter off– on some occasions you can find a Chewer, one that when you open it, it bites your head off."

Luffy makes a disgruntled face.

"So how do we know we ain't gonna get fooled by one of 'em Chewees?" Luffy asks.

"_Chewers_, and we don't." Zoro mutters, leaning back against the mast and pulling Luffy with him, hugging the younger man tightly against his chest.

Luffy droops against his swordsman, thinking. Zoro, noticing his captain's tentative expression embeds a hand in his hair to massage his skull, getting a content hum in response.

Franky examines the drawing with a sigh.

"It looks like a normal chest you'd find anywhere, 'sept this markin' here," he points to a smudged part of the drawing. "Obviously it won't look like a smudge though."

Luffy let's out a sigh, his eyes flitting to Nami who's talking with Sanji near the front of the ship.

"What is it?" Zoro asks, scooting back slightly so that his spine is less bent in an awkward angle.

Luffy shrugs nonchalantly.

"Something just seems weird about the whole box thing," he admits. Zoro lifts an eyebrow. Luffy shrugs again and Zoro knows that he probably won't elaborate any further on the matter.

**X**

"Oi-" Zoro grabs hold of Luffy's collar before he can bound off the ship.

"What? Whaaat?" His captain grumbles, shifting impatiently.

"Don't be an idiot," Zoro yanks off his kaizoku bento bag and orders him to pull his hands back so he can manoeuvre a coat on.

"But Zoro~" Luffy whines. "I can't move properly in–"

"Shut up, you don't wanna get frostbite or some stupid shit like that." Zoro grumbles, finally getting the coat on the younger man and spinning him so he can zip up the middle.

"What are you," Sanji snorts from behind the couple. "His daddy?"

Zoro turns around to glare at the blond, anger bubbling beneath his skin. At first, he wants to yank his pretty hair right of his head. Zoro's hand twitches dangerously close to Shuusui before there's suddenly a warm sensation on that hand.

His eyes snap down to where his fingers are now laced with Luffy's, the younger pirate's hand much warmer then his own.

"Let's go, Zoro." He shoots him a thousand watt grin before leading his swordsman closer to the ladder (rather then just shooting them off cause Zoro got mad last time).

The crew gathers at the bottom of the Sunny, cold winter air blowing breezily through the small village ahead of them.

"It was harder then I thought to get here," Nami mutters, remembering half going in a circle because they kept missing the turn in.

"It was hid really well," Usopp mumbles, crossing his arms and frowning. "Oi... I kinda have a bad feeling about this place."

Questioning eyes beckon for him to continue.

"Just look at it," he gestures to the empty town. "It's like a ghost town."

No one disagrees with this statement and everyone shuffles, unsure of the best next move.

Luffy, however, is already walking ahead, Zoro in tow.

Nami sighs exasperatedly and shrugs.

"I'm sure it's fine, Usopp-san." Brook says reassuringly as the rest of the crew begins to walk as well.

There isn't a soul around, however as the crew walks steadily down the large cobbled road, curtains twitch. Zoro eyes the dark windows cautiously, his hand tightening around Luffy's involuntarily.

"It seems as though our presence is quite a disturbance," Robin says softly, her arms crossed over her large chest.

Nami gives a silent nod of agreement.

The crew pauses at a fountain that's planted directly in the village square.

"Well this isn't super..." Franky mutters, eyeing the houses that look like they'd been slapped together.

"Nami-san," Brook begins softly. "Do you by any chance..."

Nami smiles sadly and shakes her head.

"There isn't any map on the parchment," she begins. "Just a picture of the chest and nothing else."

"And these are definitely the coordinates?" Chopper inquires from where he's pressed against Zoro's leg, the swordsman contemplating on whether or not to bend down and tweak the Reindeer's ear to make that worried expression go away.

"They have to be," Robin sighs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well," Zoro mutters, noticing a movement in his peripheral vision. "It seems like this town's nothing but a bunch of curtain twitchers."

"They must've seen us pull in," Luffy suggests. "And 'cause we're pirates they got all freaked out."

Franky nods.

"That is a very plausible reason," Robin says. "They may have a reason to act fearfully to those they don't know– especially pirates."

Zoro let's out an exasperated sigh. "Like at Drum Island?"

"But those guys turned out to be okay?" Luffy mumbles, looking up at Zoro, his eyebrows pulled together slightly.

"Well, we can't just stand around here forever in this shitty weather." Sanji grumbles, already feeling his feet numbing from the frosty gusts.

Nami rubs her hands together, about to suggest they all return to the Sunny when someone seemingly materialised out of the darkness before them.

"Can I help you?" It said. Nami suppresses a shiver, her eyes shooting up to look at the figure.

It's a he.

He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties- quite broad of shoulder and trim of waist. His clothes said he was more of an 'indoors' man but his disheveled hair and weather-beaten face said otherwise.

Nami stepped forward, Sanji shadowing her.

"Um," she laced her fingers together nervously. "We don't mean to intrude, but we're looking for a place to stock up for our voyage." It was a half lie.

The man smiles softly at her before nodding.

"Please forgive the other villagers," he whispers, lifting a hand to rake his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"It never tends to end well when... pirates pass through."

Nami nodded understandingly before Sanji edges a little closer to her.

"We mean no harm," he said evenly, lighting up a cigarette. "We just plan to restock and we'll be on our way."

The man pauses, before smiling slightly again.

"You've come for the chest?"

A stunned silence emits from the crew, unknowing what to say.

"It's alright," the man says quickly, noticing the distress in the crew's faces.

"I won't mention it to anyone," he reassures. "It has happened quite a lot here, but," the man gestures to the huge forest that the Straw Hat crew only notice now. "Normally none of them come back out." He shrugs. "The missing peoples bring bad company here."

Nami stones her face and squares her shoulders.

"So, we are allowed to-"

"Of course," the man says. "You don't seem to be a bad lot at all. But I would advise you _do_ only restock and then get out of here because..." He trails off momentarily before continuing. "There's no reason for a young bunch like yourselves to throw away dreams and ambitions for a silly myth like that chest."

Nami exhales and nods.

"Well thank you for your concern," Robin takes over, pressing her hands on Nami's tense shoulders and giving them a light squeeze. "Do you have anywhere we could spend the evening? We're all rather tired."

The man blinks, a rare stretching of lips across teeth that looks uncomfortable on his face as if unsure how it got there or what to do once it did.

Robin usually had that effect on people, though.

"Of course," he smiles. "Oh, how rude, I'm Tessan."

Luffy steps forward this time.

"Mugiwara no Luffy. This is my crew."

Zoro flinches, readying his hand on Wado. Luffy squeezes his hand quickly, reminding him their still attached.

The man doesn't so much offer a second glance after the name of the famous pirate crew before turning and beckoning for them to follow him.

"This is the local inn," Tessan says, smiling before opening the door and greeting the elderly lady at the desk. "You can get dinner here and breakfast in the morning. Afterwards," he steps aside so the crew can enter. "Why don't you come up to my house? It's straight on from here," he gestures up a cobbled street. "Then we can discuss your food."

Nami nods and smiles wearily.

"Thank you," Robin smiles as she simultaneously ushers everyone inside.

**X**

It ends up costing an arm and leg to get enough damn rooms with enough beds in it before _finally_ everyone can settle down for the night.

"Sorry, Zoro." Nami had said, however not at all meaning it. "We need to watch how much we spend here."

"You could at least—!"

"You and Luffy can sure as hell sleep in the same goddamn bed without it being awkward!" She snaps, crossing her arms firmly.

"_YOU_ try sleeping with him!" Zoro gestures to the man snuggled against his side. "When he dreams, it's fucking _SUICIDE_!"

Nami makes a gagging noise and flaps her hand around his face.

"Stop being such a shithead and deal with it." Sanji grumbles, still annoyed by his chilly feet.

Zoro growls under his breath before snatching the key from Nami's hand and whirling around on his heel, stalking up the stairs with a grinning captain slung haphazardly over his left shoulder.

Nami smiles triumphantly.

"Haramaki-bro should be thanking you," Franky mutters.

"Yeah, now they can be _alone_ together," Usopp grins, stifling a chuckle.

"No," Sanji grimaces. "_We_ should be thanking Nami-san," questioning glances make him elaborate. "They can be fucking _loud_."

Snickers erupt and thankfully the swordsman isn't around to hear.

* * *

**Part 1 compleeeteee~ hope you enjoyed it! More to come :)**


	12. The Destroyers of Aquila (2)

**Sorry for such a late post :/ Also, may not be a very good chapter 'cause I'm chillin' on holiday and finding it hard to write often xD I've already started next chapter and it'll be better :3 It should be out sooner too! **

**Also, please don't be put off by my mention of filler in the last chapter because it isn't ****_really _****a filler... just... okay I don't know, a story within a story maybe? :/ Well anyway, please don't be put off by it!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and followers and everyone who has viewed my story :) Really means a lot!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_The Destroyers of Aquila (2) _

Zoro was awoken the next morning by a fist to the face. He cried out, catching the assaulter's wrist and yanking forcefully. His movements were abruptly stopped by a forehead whacking against his.

"Ack- Zoro?" Luffy mumbles, rubbing his forehead.

"Jeez," Zoro grumbles, raking a hand through his green hair. He glowered at his captain, although there was no heat behind it.

Luffy grinned sheepishly and proceeded to go back to his previous position, splayed out over Zoro's torso.

The swordsman tucked his arms behind his head and turned to gaze at the battered alarm clock on the nightstand. It was ten past seven and the crew planned to regroup in ten minutes.

Zoro let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He was still so tired from the previous night, Luffy either taking up the whole of the bed or sleeping _on _him.

"Oi," Luffy sighs against his ear, waiting for him to continue. "Don't go back to sleep 'cause Nami wants us out soon." He could just imagine them being half a second late and Nami coming up here to break down the door and demand what's taking them so long.

"Mmm." Luffy curls closer against his first mate, pressing his lips to his neck.

Zoro had only close his eyes for what _felt_ like five seconds, but it had in fact been quite a bit longer.

"Zoro? Zoro!"

The older pirate opened his eyes blearily.

"Jeez. You told _me _not to fall asleep but _you _did!" Luffy, whom was already dressed in his clothes and ready to go, was swaying from side to side impatiently.

"Nami's gonna come up if you guys don't hurry," Usopp mumbles, peering in from the doorway, the door swung wide open. Zoro grimaces and quickly gets up, throwing his shirt over his head and pulling on his boots (he had slept in his trousers).

"That's all I need," He sighs, tightening his bandanna around his bicep and pulling his swords into his sash. A splash of light through the half open curtains catches Zoro's eye and he turns.

"Is this place bipolar or something?"

"Eh?" Luffy trots over to peer outside. "Why?"

"It's hot and sunny?"

"So?"

"Yesterday it was fucking freezing."

Luffy shrugs and tugs Zoro's shirt, ushering him to the door.

**X**

They sat awkwardly in Tessan's living room. His house was rather bare, as if he hadn't really been living in it.

"Are you… the mayor of the town?" Nami inquires, crossing her legs and pulling her short hair out of her face with a clip.

Tessan shakes his head with a laugh. "No. I'm not."

Nami nods, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Yasuo's in charge of the village's supplies on food and other things, so stop by his shop." Tessan supplies Nami's waiting hands with a map of the village.

"I thought that you might need this," Nami smiles brightly and takes the map, looking over it briefly before lifting her gaze.

"Thank you."

"About the chest-"

"We've heeded your warning," Robin says, standing and smiling. She looks at the rest of her nakama and they all follow, standing as well.

"I need to fill the fridge." Sanji mutters, heading out the door first, followed closely by Usopp, Franky and Chopper.

"Thanks, ossan." Luffy grins, waving a hand in Tessan's direction for the rest of the crew piles out, heading to the largest building in the village which has everything the village could need from food to medical supplies on each respective floor.

**X**

Sanji stands at the bottom of the building and picks up a mango, turning it in his hand and scrutinizing it.

"You've got a great eye. That, is the best kind." A voice says. Sanji's head snaps up and his gaze rests upon a man before him, roughly the same age as him. He's quite tall and well built, his hair spiky and brown, his eyes a bright grey. He has a kind face except for a nasty scar that runs from his temple to his chin, forking out slightly just beneath his eye.

"Sorry?"

The man points to the mango. "That," He says, grinning. "Perfect during this time of year, really juicy."

"Is that so?" Sanji stares back down at the mango, it's skin redish orange. _Certainly looks good. _He thinks.

The man looks him up and down before speaking again. "Pirate?"

Sanji flinches visibly, his eyebrow narrowing. The man laughs.

"Frightening glare!" The man sticks out his hand and Sanji takes it. "I'm Yasuo! Nice to meet ya."

"Oh yeah, Tessan said something about finding you to restock our ship."

"Well right he is!" Yasuo takes the mango from Sanji and grabs a few more. "How many? Couple or so dozen?"

Sanji blinks. "Y-Yeah…"

"Where you guys headed?" Yasuo asks casually, picking up a crate and beginning to fill it.

Sanji purses his lips before speaking.

"Fishman Island."

"Oh!" Yasuo grins, lifting the crate with ease into a cart. It looked maybe _too _easy. "Great place, that. Judging by the messed up weather over that way, you're probably gonna have to look at…" He taps his chin thoughtfully. He bends, shuffling around behind the counter. He brings up another crate, full of various vegetables.

"I can tell you're a man of refined taste. You probably judge the weather before cooking the food, correct?"

Sanji blinks yet again. _That's certainly the case… _

"Well anyways," Yasuo grins. "This here is something on the house. I've been to Fishman Island myself and theres nothing like a good soup that warmed me up on the freezing nights." He winks and places the crate beside the other before Sanji can speak. He then pulls up a decent amount of more crates as if he already knew how many Sanji was planning to ask for.

"I trust you can find your way around this food store," Yasuo removes his apron and folds it over his arm. "You can fill it with everything you need. Here, we pay by crate, not what's in it."

"Interesting," Sanji muses, liking the man quite a bit.

"Alright. The lady at the desk in there is where you pay. Feel free to use this cart by the way, we have a bunch." Yasuo gives a thumbs up before disappearing into the large building behind him.

—

Chopper is inside the large building on the second floor, gobsmacked by the amount of medical supplies that line this room. Robin is beside him, seemingly equally surprised at the amount.

"How unusual. For quite a small village, they definitely have quite a lot of supplies."

Chopper isn't really listening, his eyes gleaming.

"Hey over there," Both heads snap to the side as Yasuo jogs over. "Think you guys belong to the pirate crew who's joined us?"

Robin nods.

"One of your nakama are downstairs."

"We're all rather spread out in this building. Are you by any chance Yasuo?" Robin agrees.

"Yeah, that's me. Well, we narrowed all our supplies to one place so that it'd be easier." Yasuo shrugs and grins, pulling a hand through his short spiky brown hair.

"This is so great, Yasuo!" Chopper grins, practically itching to get his hands on _everything _in sight. Yasuo laughs heartily.

"I'm glad!" He bends down, propping his elbow on his knee and resting his cheek in his palm. "Once you've collected what you want, put it in the crates over there," He gestures to a bunch of the same crates Sanji was using. "We pay per crate."

Chopper's eyes seem to explode like stars as he begins flying around the room, grabbing this and that. Robin smiles, looking at the Reindeer as he grabs two carts at one time.

"Ah," Robin winces when he drops an empty one and it hits his hoof. "Do you by any chance have any books?"

Yasuo nods quickly.

"_Tons._" He nods over towards another room. "It's just over there. Medical, food, history, you name it."

Robin's smile widens and she thanks Yasuo before promptly disappearing towards the area where the books are kept.

—

"Zoro!" Luffy grins, holding a momentarily sheathed katana in his hand. "Zoro!"

Zoro turns around, nearly having a heart attack when Luffy pulls the blade out and starts swinging it around.

"Luffy!" Zoro grabs the younger man's wrists and manoeuvres his hands so that he sheaths the katana once more. "Be careful!"

"Oops." Luffy, still grinning, holds the katana up. "I thought Zoro'd like it."

Zoro examines the blade.

"It's—"

"Keen eye," Both men turn to see Yasuo. He grins. "Wow, brunette-chick was right! You guys _are _everywhere."

"_Brunette _chick?" Zoro mutters, eyebrow raised.

"Robin?" Luffy thinks aloud, still gripping the katana. "Oh! You! Are you Yasuo?"

Yasuo give a peace sign. "That I am. 'Sposed to look after your crew and get everything you need I guess?" Yasuo eyes Zoro, his gaze holding on the three swords strapped to the older pirate's side. "Santoryū huh? That's awesome."

Luffy lifts his eyebrows. "You know Zoro?"

Yasuo shakes his head. "Nah, although you guys aren't exactly _unknown._" He chuckles. "You plannin' on getting another sword?"

Zoro shakes his head. "Just looking," _Although the thought did cross my mind. _

Yasuo nods, his eyes trailing to Luffy.

"You're the captain?"

Zoro grimaces. "How the hell did you know?"

Yasuo shrugs. "Wild guess—or maybe it's the way you look at him?"

_I don't think we're thinking about the same 'ways' here… _Zoro thinks warily.

"But that reaction… I guess I'm right?"

Luffy nods. "I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

Yasuo laughs. "Looks like life's never boring with this guy!"

"You have _no_ idea." Zoro mutters, turning to put the katana back.

Luffy's stomach gives a long grumble and the man's face automatically goes dull, a hand sluggishly lifting to rest across his stomach.

"Awh, man I'm hungry."

Yasuo lets out a chuckle. "Blonde-dude is gathering up the food downstairs." He lifts a thumb to point in the direction of the stairs.

"Sanji is?" Luffy pipes, his frown turning upside down. Yasuo nods.

"But I would guess you guys ain't leaving just yet 'cause on my way up here I saw…" he pauses, remembering the name. "Sanji talk to Takao, he's the head chef of a restaurant around here."

"Restaurant?" Luffy's eyes sparkle and then he's gone, gust of wind left in his place.

"Lu—" Zoro stops, his eyes searching around Yasuo for his dark haired lover.

"He went down to join Sanji." He informs. Zoro lifts an eyebrow questioningly before Yasuo rubs his stomach and Zoro's mouth shapes into an 'o' of realisation.

"The idiot's always thinking with his stomach."

—

Franky sighs, contemplating on asking Sanji for help, but the blonde's busy. He searches food stalls, hoping to find the source of their fuel.

"You okay there, big guy?" Yasuo asks, having just come downstairs a few minutes after Zoro. Franky sighs again, lifting a large hand to scratch his head.

"Hey scar-bro, do you by any chance have cola? Like by the barrel?"

Yasuo blinks, not surprised at the nickname, but more the request.

"Cola?" He echoes. The cyborg nods.

"Y'see it's the fuel we use for our ship…" Franky pauses, not sure how he's going to explain it. Yasuo laughs, slightly in awe.

"That's really cool! You use that to power your ship?"

Franky grins, pushing up his glasses.

"It's a super efficient way to travel."

"I'll bet!" Yasuo motions for the cyborg to follow. "Probably got some in the freezer at Takao's."

"Ah."

"Aren't you worried though?" Yasuo asks after they're in the spacious kitchen, grabbing the containers of cola.

"What'dya mean, scar-bro?"

"Well, it seems like a very rare use of fuel so…" The younger man hesitates, lifting a hand to tap his chin. "Wouldn't people start to figure out only _you _and your nakama use it? Then people could find you depending where you restock."

Franky's eyes widen behind his shades. He hadn't really thought of that.

He shrugs, not too sure how to respond.

"Well that's all we have." Yasuo says, wiping sweat from his brow.

"That's great, thanks." Franky grabs a bunch of the containers in each hand and in the end, only two are left for Yasuo to lug.

—

Usopp wanders around the top floor with Brook in search of gunpowder, paint, and other trinkets he might need.

"Usopp-san," Brook comes back to him from an isle of paints. "Are these the ones you were looking for?"

Usopp smiles and nods

"Thanks, Brook." The sniper takes the crate and examines the two sketchbooks and a couple containers of paints. "This should stock me for a while." He fits the crate under one arm.

"Excuse me!" They both pause to look at Yasuo who's trotting over to them, looking slightly wiped out. "I think you guys forgot this stuff," he hands Usopp a sack.

"Ah!" He quickly takes it and thanks Yasuo. _Sanji woulda killed me._

"Are those the kitchen utensils Sanji-san wanted?" Brook inquires as they head down the stairs. Usopp nods.

"I would've been in the shit if Yasuo hadn't brought them." He let's out a sigh before they reach Sanji who's already ushering the rest of the crew to the Sunny.

"C'mon you shitty bastards!" Sanji yells (once the ladies are on board already of course). "We need to unpack all this shit."

Zoro grumbles something colorful under his breath as he hoists a fishing net down.

Chopper places his hooves on Zoro's trouser leg.

"I don't think your going to catch any fish down there Zoro," he pauses. "Maybe Luffy but–"

"The hell are you doing?" Sanji mutters, climbing onto the Sunny.

"What's it look like dumbass? It's so we can hoist that shit up here without having to go down every five seconds." Zoro motions for him to help. "Unless you want the _girls _to help."

The cook glares murderously before grabbing the opposite edge.

"Okay Luffy!" Zoro calls. "Put the stuff in!"

Luffy nods from below them, lifting the various crates and sacks onto the net.

"Okay pull!"

Zoro and Sanji heave the the fish net, a few crates clanging against each other with the movement, but nothing spills.

"Luffy!" Sanji grimaces when they pull it all the way up, their captain sitting on one of the crates.

"What'dya know?" Zoro muses, lifting his eyebrows.

**XX**

Nami taps her fingers against the railing of the Sunny.

The rest of the crew is gathered beside her, Luffy gazing at the piece of parchment with the chest drawn on.

"Well?" Zoro began, crossing his arms. "Are we gonna go or are we gonna look for that chest?"

No one answers straight away, Luffy slowly folding the parchment and handing it to Nami.

"I wanna find it," he says, staring off into the horizon.

There's a short silence before Nami speaks.

"Then we'll go tonight."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is more important then this one plot wise, so please stay tuneeed! **


	13. The Destroyers of Aquila (3)

**Chapter 13 **

_The Destroyers of Aquila (3) _

Zoro placed his hand on Shuusui, just incase he'd need it. It was a quiet night, only a few people here and there on the streets. He looks around the alleyway he's just entered, the stained walls and buildings on either side of the opening not looking familiar.

"Ah shit." He grumbles, turning to head out the way he came. "Where the hell is everyone?" He lets out an exasperated sigh, contemplating on whether to go left or right because as far as he's concerned, the meeting place was _here _and everyone _else _just got lost.

"Hey,"

Zoro jumps at the voice, turning around and readying his blade.

—

"Oi," Luffy mutters, looking around the shop they've met up outside of. "Where's Zoro?"

"Stupid marimo must've gotten lost." Sanji grumbles, lighting up a cigarette before sucking in a lungful of smoke. Luffy winces, pulling a hand through his tousled locks before turning to look at Nami. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, tugging on the orange lock thoughtfully.

"Well…" She bites her lip. "I guess we could go and-"

"No," Luffy says sternly. "Not leaving without Zoro."

Nami sighs quietly, looking up at Robin to see if the historian may have a better idea of how to find the swordsman. The historian shakes her head slightly, pursing her lips.

"Ooooi." The crew turn their heads, Yasuo and Zoro wondering up.

"Yasuo!" Brook pipes, surprised by their sudden appearance.

"Zoro!" Luffy's smile breaks into a wide grin and he meets his swordsman halfway, grinning wider when Zoro embeds his hand in his dark hair and ruffles the spikes affectionately. "Where were you?"

"Um…"

"Found him in an alleyway." Yasuo grins, elbowing Zoro gently in the side. The swordsman flushes visibly, his eyes drifting from here to there - possibly to find a rock to hide under - until they settle upon Luffy again.

The crew tries to conceal their laughter while Luffy let's his out rather thunderously. Zoro's face contorts slightly before Nami clears her throat, the laughter halting abruptly.

"Well, I think we should be going." She says, smiling forcefully.

"Where you guys headed?" Yasuo asks, eyebrows lifted. Nami says nothing, eyeing everyone else nervously. Franky pulls down his glasses, his eyes darting from nakama to nakama awkwardly. No one else makes a move to speak, Sanji trying to cultivate some bullshit to tell their latest friend until-

"We're going to find the chest." Luffy states innocently. Everyone else promptly freaks out, bodies going ridged and breath almost stopping, all eyes on Yasuo and anxious for his reaction.

Yasuo says nothing for a moment, then he smiles.

"Really? Isn't it just a myth though?"

A pause.

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out," Nami says hesitantly, eyeing Yasuo cautiously.

"Well," He shrugs, still smiling. "I've been here since I was born- I know my way around this island like the back of my hand. If you guys want a guide, I'd be happy to accomodate you to the chest's so called 'location'."

Nami's jaw slackened, her eyes wide. She holds her tongue on the matter, her eyes flitting to Luffy.

Luffy grins, a gleam in his eyes.

"That would be super, scar-bro!" Franky pipes, his hand falling onto Chopper's head, the reindeer still grinning from his recent sufficient medical haul.

Nami hesitates and Brook lifts a bony finger. Usopp, holding the same expression as the navigator, quickly pulls Brook and Nami aside before he crosses his arms

"Nami-san," Brook begins. Nami turns her attention to the skeleton. "I understand your hesitation, however, I think that this may be the best way through the forest."

Usopp shakes his head, unconvinced. Nami sighs.

"I suppose you're right," She mutters, earning a gentle elbow from Usopp. "Usopp, you remember what Tessan said-"

"I don't like this." Usopp says, ignoring the slight laughter from behind them. "I mean sure he _seems _to fit in pretty well with us and he's cool and all but…"

"But what?" Nami presses.

"I just got a bad feeling…"

"What kind of bad feeling, Usopp-san?"

"Like...I don't know. I can't put my finger on it but-"

"Oooi, you guys!" Luffy yells, "We're leavin' after Sanji makes the Kaizoku Bentos!"

**X**

It was cold that night, the wind was abnormally loud and the rain icy cold.

"How much farther?" Luffy whined, mud splashing against his bare calves, his knees knocking together. Zoro stared down at Luffy from the corner of his eye, slightly concerned because it took a lot to make his captain cold. Zoro unwrapped the scarf from his neck, wrapping it around Luffy's. Luffy's eyes shot up, meeting Zoro's and he grinned his wide toothy grin.

Zoro couldn't help but smile, his hand resting on Luffy's shoulder briefly before sliding back into his pocket.

Yasuo leads them closer to the middle of the forest, the trees tall and slick, branches wide and full of deep green leaves. The forest was cold and unwelcoming, and there was an uneasy feeling of being watched all the time, as if the trees had eyes, not that that would particularly surprise anyone. The ground was wet and slippery, mossy green roots sticking out of the thick mud.

Only a mile or so from the center, Yasuo changes course and starts walking north east, earning him a few questioning murmurs.

"A lot of pirates have come here before you guys," Yasuo begins, shoving a few overgrown leaves out of his way. "They all ignored ol' Tessan's warnings and just came in here without any proper provisions or anything- although," He glances over his shoulder to shoot Sanji a grin then looks at Luffy. "I don't think _anyone _has a more efficient cook then you."

"Got that right." Luffy grins, picking up a loose twig and swinging it over his shoulder, looking really close to bursting into song.

"Anyway," Yasuo begins again. "Obviously, they all got lost an' no one ever found 'em again." He shrugs nonchalantly. "Brought pretty bad company here accusing us of starting somethin' so we closed off this section of the island for a while until people stopped coming- until you guys of course."

"That's why the villagers were all awkward around us..." Nami mutters. Yasuo nods and picks up a nicer stick before handing it to Luffy who takes it happily.

"But 'cause I've lived here so long, I know the right way around this place to get to where you wanna be. Can't say I've ever looked for the chest or anything- honestly not interested, but," He shrugs again.

"Why did you never go with them? Help them like you're helping us?" Usopp inquires, crossing his arms tightly over his coat covered body.

Yasuo shrugged. "They were all bad guys. Could tell it just by looking at 'em." He shrugged again. "Didn't trust 'em."

"So why are you taking us?" Usopp asks. Nami presses a hand to his shoulder warningly. Usopp ignores her before speaking again. "You trust us? We're pirates too."

Yasuo takes it lightly, picking up another stick and tapping it against the trees.

"Yeah I trust you, 'cause you guys ain't bad." He looks over his shoulder at the crew. "Can tell by lookin' at you." He winks. "If pirates have to be in this world, I wish they were all like you."

"How long will it take to get there?" Zoro asks, swapping topic when the atmosphere gets a little tense around Usopp. Yasuo grins over at Zoro.

"Not too long now. The guy's before you lot weren't particularly brainy," Yasuo chuckles. "Obviously they didn't know _how _to get to where the chest is 'cause they kept missin' the basic sign." He forces down another chuckle when all he gets is blank stares. "They all went straight. All the monsters gather-"

"In the center of the forest," Robin finishes. Yasuo nods. Robin smiles at the blank faces looking up at her. "Every adventurer knows that."

Zoro makes a face. "O-kay," He looks back at Yasuo. "So you're taking us round the center or what?"

Yasuo shakes his head. "No that'd take to long- would rather just take you all straight through- you guys don't look like you could be beat easy anyways." He shrugs. "Nah, I'm taking you to a boat- well..._dinghy_."

"Dinghy?" Luffy asks, happy memories flooding to the front of his mind and he grins.

"Yeah. The legend never said the chest was _in _the wood." Yasuo snorts. "The guys before you never thought 'bout that did they? They all assumed that the center is where everything is located." He rolls his eyes. "Y'know what they say about 'assuming'."

"No, what?" Luffy asks, getting a few eye rolls.

"It makes an ass out of you and me." He chuckles, dropping the stick.

"Wha-"

"Don't even," Zoro says quickly, waving a hand around dismissively.

"So where is it?" Nami asks, apologising distractedly when she bumps into Chopper who slowed down.

"There's a rocky cave thing just a little out to sea over there," He lifts a hand and points to where the trees are lessening. "Apparently it's supposed to be there. Used to go out on a dinghy as a kid but never saw the chest, not that I was looking though so,"

"It better actually _be_ there or I swear..." Zoro grumbles. His eyes shoot down to his pocket when he feels something warm take his hand. "Luffy?"

Luffy grins up at him cheekily. "Don't want Zoro getting lost."

"Oi-"

"Zoro might, then we'd have to spend all night lookin' for you." Zoro flushes slightly at the knowing glances and light snickers from his crew. He mutters something incoherent under his breath but doesn't refuse the contact when Luffy's fingers lace with his within his pocket.

—

They don't walk for much longer before coming to a small hill leading down onto a sandbank, the waves crashing aggressively against the shore.

"That doesn't look too good," Brook mumbles, eyeing the sea with empty sockets. "Those waves would make my stomach come up! If I had a stomach that is… Yohohohoho!"

"Oi," Franky begins. "Is that you're dinghy?"

Yasuo turns to look where Franky's facing and nods. "Yeah that's my baby." He grins.

Franky walks closer to the dinghy. "Nice ain't she?"

Franky leans over, examining the dinghy albeit from afar because the waves made it increasingly difficult to get close without getting soaked to the metal.

"Yeah…"

"Franky?" Usopp calls from beside him. Franky quirks an eyebrow before leaning back. "Don't think we'll be able to go over today, Mugiwara-bro."

Luffy frowns but doesn't disagree. Yasuo frowns too.

"Why not?" He asks. "The waves aren't _that _bad."

"Nah, Franky's right." Luffy says, removing his hand from Zoro's pocket and walking close to the water edge. "Tomorrow."

A silence follows.

"Since when does Luffy put off an adventure?" Chopper mumbles to Nami. Nami bends down and speaks quietly.

"Something else is going on Chopper," She says, placing a hand on his furry shoulder. "We'll wait 'till tomorrow."

"Alrighty then," Yasuo says with a shrug. "I guess it'll be better in the morning. Anyways, this dinghy is way too small for everyone and short of making a few trips, why don't you guys just bring the Sunny instead?"

Zoro turns to look at Yasuo conspicuously, his eyebrows narrowing.

_How does he know the name…? Did we mention it in front of him? _He ditches the thought shortly after when no one else seems to realise.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Luffy says.

"Tomorrow then." Yasuo smiles and starts walking back into the forest, shortly followed by everyone else except Luffy and Zoro.

Zoro walks behind Luffy, the younger man's feet just escaping the water's touch.  
"What is it, Sencho?" Zoro mumbles, walking close enough until his chest presses against Luffy's back.

He shrugs. "I wanna check out the cave, but it feels weird."

"Weird?"

He shrugs again, leaning into the older pirate. Zoro sighs, resting his chin on the younger pirate's head. He opens his mouth to speak but promptly closes it.

"Let's go," Luffy says suddenly, turning on his heel and nuzzling his nose against Zoro's collarbone briefly before grabbing his lover's hand and waltzing off into the forest.

**X**

"Yasuo!" Usopp yells, lifting himself from the floor and grabbing onto a low branch to steady himself. Yasuo dropped to one knee, bracing himself against a tree.

"Crap," He mutters, lifting a hand to press against the bleeding gash across his chest and winces at the unusual way his leg is bent. Usopp stares in horror.

"What the hell happened?!" Franky yells, jumping over a large fallen tree. "Where is everyone?"

"I-I dunno," Usopp stutters, hurrying over to Yasuo. "S-something jumped out in front of us and-"

"Yeah I remember that part," Zoro grumbles, unearthing himself from a pile of leaves. "Didn't sense it coming at all. Oi-" Zoro walks over to Yasuo, following Usopp's movements and swinging one of Yasuo's arms over his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," He grins, closing one eye when some blood trickles down his face.

"Thought they only stayed in the center." Zoro hisses, pulling Yasuo to his feet.

"That's what I thought too-" He bites his lip. "Never seen that creature before."

"Oi, Scar-bro, you good?" Franky asks, trudging through the fallen foliage. Yasuo nods.

Usopp bites his lip.

"Sorry Yasuo," He mumbles, his gaze averted to the ground. Yasuo chuckles. "If I hadn't-"

"Don't be stupid," Yasuo tightens his arm that's swung over Usopp's shoulder and clunks his forehead lightly against the sniper's temple. "Didn't hurt a bit."

Usopp smiles sadly before scouring the forest. "Where's everyone else?"

"Here," Nami shuffles out of some leaves, her hand pressed to her head. "What the hell just happened? It's like something rammed straight through us and ran off."

"That's exactly what happened." Usopp mumbles.

Franky hurries to her side, catching her shoulders when she nearly topples over.

"Oi, oi-" He picks her up and slides her onto his back where she lays heavily.

"We need to find Chopper," Zoro mutters, wincing at the sudden pain in his leg.

"Over here," All heads snap to the side where Robin comes out with Chopper in one arm and Brook close to the other.

"You guys okay?" Franky asks warily. Robin nods and Brook gives a bony thumbs up but doesn't offer a skull joke to loosen the atmosphere.

Zoro's eyes shift from his nakama. _Brook, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Usopp, Yasuo- _

"Where's the damn cook and Luffy?" Zoro shifts uncomfortably, his eyes darting towards the sea thats slightly visible through the fallen trees.

There's a low groan from the trees and Luffy slowly appears. Usopp gasps loudly.

"Luffy!"

Zoro's eyes trail over the younger pirate's battered form, blood dripping thickly from a puncture in his side.

"Go," Yasuo says quickly, his voice a little shaken. Zoro gently removes Yasuo's arm from his shoulder and strides over to Luffy's side.

"Guess I was in it's way," Luffy mutters, gingerly taking the hand Zoro's offered. Zoro helps Luffy over the large log and takes his arm to swing over his shoulder.

Luffy's body is damp, his clothes wet in some places.

"Oi, did you fall in the sea?" Zoro asks, his grip tightening ever so slightly on Luffy's waist. The rubber man nodded.

"A bit, but Sanji-" Luffy stops. "Where's Sanji?"

"He didn't come with you?" Nami asks, slowly propping herself up on Franky's shoulder.

"What if it took him?" Chopper mutters shakily from Robin's arm.

"No that-"

"Oi, Sanji was really beat up," Luffy whispers, his hand clenching into a fist over Zoro's shoulder. Zoro curses loudly, running his free hand through his hair.

"Oi, Scar-bro," Franky begins, looking at Yasuo. "Could that thing…"

Yasuo opens his mouth hesitantly. "It could've."

"So some shitty monster is guarding the chest or what?" Zoro grumbles.

Yasuo shakes his head. "I don't know- no one ever looked into the legend that much- it wasn't like anyone really _knew _much about it anyway, just that it was supposedly on that rocky cave… there was nothing about anything guarding it."

"That isn't highly improbable," Robin says softly, her eyebrows knitted. "So that creature could've taken Cook-san?" She asks warily. Yasuo shrugs sadly.

"Well, we can't just stand here forever." Zoro mutters. "Let's go back to the Sunny and get everyone fixed up. Then we're gonna to that goddamn rock and bring Sanji back."

**X**

"OW! Chopper!" Zoro curses when Chopper presses the needle further into his arm.

"I'm sorry Zoro," Chopper says hurriedly, his little hooves shaking slightly. "I-I just-"

"Oi, it's okay," Luffy mumbles from next to the reindeer. "We're gonna find Sanji and I'm gonna kick that things ass for hurtin' him- and everyone else."

Chopper's shaking ceases slightly. Nami smiles sadly from beside him, putting a hand gently on his hoof. Chopper nods after a moment and proceeds to spear Zoro's skin again, this time it goes smoothly.

"That should prevent any possible infection. I don't know what may have sliced through your leg but..." Chopper examines Zoro's gashed leg. "You're not gonna like this but I need to bandage it…I know you'll say it'll be hard to move but-"

Zoro opens his mouth about to protest, but shuts it quickly, tightening his hand into a fist.

"Do whatever you have to, Chopper." Zoro mutters, earning a relieved smile from Nami. Chopper nods slowly before grabbing a thick gauze and bandage.

"Oi, you shouldn't be doing that." Zoro mutters when he spots Luffy trying to pull at the sails.

"I gotta. Everyone else has somethin' to do. Sanji usually…" He pauses, examining his bandaged arm and sighing.

Zoro sighs as well, putting his hand over Luffy's that's tightly wrapped around the rope tugging at the sails.

"Oi listen. Sanji would be pissed if he knew you were freaking out about this. That idiot won't die easily." Zoro bites at the inside of his cheek briefly, trying to shake his own uneasy feeling. He gently pried Luffy's hand free of the rope and pulled it himself, the sail giving way.

"I know."

—

It doesn't take long for the morning to come around and the bitter cold wind to start up again.

"What is it with this place's bizarre weather?" Nami grumbles from beside Yasuo who is currently helping her map the island.

"Beats the hell out of me. Been this way forever." Yasuo chuckles. Nami looks down at the map that the scar faced man is labelling.

"Aquila?" She mumbles questioningly, glancing at Yasuo.

"That's the name of this place. What? You didn't know?"

Nami shakes her head.

Yasuo borrows the navigator's quill before putting a small 'x' where the chest is supposedly located.

"Where did you learn to map so well?" Nami asks, slightly in awe.

"My dad taught me." He grins but then frowns.

"Oh," She smiles, eyebrows upturning at his sudden frown. "What happened…?" A solemn look overcomes Yasuo's face and Nami frets that she may have overstepped a boundary, but Yasuo speaks.

"He died, with the rest of my family."

Nami bites her bottom lip, her heart drumming in her chest. There's a brief pause before Yasuo turns to look at her and he smiles.

"Oi, don't make that face!" He claps her shoulder gently. "It was a long time ago! It's alright now. It made me strong."

When the ship moves closer towards the sand bank they were at before, the large cave structure more visible.

"Over there," He points. It's a lot larger then any of the crew had previously thought. It gives off a sturdy aura and looks as though it goes deep into the sea, straight through the ground. They can tell there is more beneath the surface of the water. The cave mouth looks like a dark night sky, sparkling ever so slightly in the sunlight.

"That's not creepy at all." Usopp mutters as they pull closer to the large rock.

"We can't get too close or the tide might crash us straight into it." Nami yells to the crew on the lawn deck below. She blinks when she realises that she was waiting for a familiar 'Haaaai, Nami-swaaaaaan~!', a strange feeling of despair clouding over her.

"How're we gonna get across?" Franky presses when the crew and Yasuo gather at the edge of the Sunny. "Can't use mini-merry two cause it'd be too dangerous."

Sure enough, close up the cave looked even more menacing, the edges spiked up, the ground covered in sharp stalagmites and the mouth of the cave looking like once you walk in, falling stalactites would nail you to the floor.

"Well," Yasuo steps back, examining the Sunny. "We could rope across I suppose. It's definitely risky but-"

"Sanji might be in there so we're going." Luffy declares, his voice low- hat shadowing his eyes.

Yasuo nods without hesitation.

"If we can lasso that stalagmite over there, it looks strong enough to hold our weight." Yasuo turns to look at the crew. "Crawling up is gonna be hard so-"

"We can handle it," Luffy states flatly and Yasuo nods.

"There isn't anything else to use so this'll have to do," Franky mutters, tying a piece of tough rope to the mast tightly and yanking it a few times to make sure.

Yasuo fixes his gaze on the stalagmite and swings the rope in a circle above his head briefly before hauling it towards the mound.

It catches first time, sliding to the base.

"Wow." Usopp mumbles.

"Did it a lot as a kid." Yasuo grins, offering a thumbs up. "Okay so Zoro," Zoro looks up from where he's stood beside Luffy. "You have serious upper body strength. If you go first you can help haul the rest of us up if it looks like the rope'll snap."

"Great. So I'll test it to make sure it doesn't snap first time." Zoro grimaces and sighs. He walks to the rope.

Luffy's hand twitches towards his swordsman but he says nothing.

Zoro grabs the rope and swings under, gritting his teeth when he swings his wounded leg over the rope.

"Be careful, Zoro!" Chopper calls from the deck, eyeing his wounds.

Zoro shimmies his way up the rope. It isn't particularly hard, he's done much worse before.

He hangs for a moment suspended in the air just below the base of the cave, contemplating how he's going to get himself over.

"Maybe Luffy should've-" The rope gives an unpromising heave, a strange strangled crack coming from the stalagmite it's attached to. "Oh shit." He curses loudly. He scrutinizes the black rock and wonders whether he can spear it with his katana and drag himself up.

"Worth a shot." He lets go with one hand, bouncing cautiously in the air. There's a few tentative gasps from behind him as he draws Kitetsu. He stabs the blade into the rock and it goes in surprisingly easily. He tugs on the hilt before letting go with his other hand, his legs still wound around the rope. His torso dangles and he turns painfully to the right, bracing himself on his sword and slaps his other hand down on the smooth cold surface of the cave. His hand flails around searching for something to grasp. His hand makes contact with another stalagmite and he grabs it. The razored edges of the mound cut into his hand and it takes a lot of willpower not to let go. With a loud curse he grabs it tighter and in one swift movement, lets go of the rope and hauls himself up, thankfully not falling onto any more stalagmites and nailing his body to the ground.

After a few moments he stands and examines his hand. His skin is tough and calloused so it doesn't cut easily- but the stalagmites are sharp as fuck so there are a few shallow gashes here and there.

He turns to face the crew and gives a hand wave signalling the all good before he bends and pulls Kitetsu out of the rock and slides it safely back into it's sheath.

The rest of the crew ushers along the rope one at a time, the occasional help ready from Zoro at the other end.

Once everyone is across and feet firmly on the ground, Yasuo begins to lead them into the cave.

"There's a vague path through the stalagmites," He begins. "Just don't step on any or fall over." He grins.

They walk to the mouth of the cave and the stalactites catch the crew's attention.

"Wow," Nami stares up at the shining slick moulds hanging from the ceiling of the cave.

"Pretty," Yasuo agrees. "but sharp as hell."

"What _are _they?" Chopper mumbles, pausing beneath a few to stare. Robin comes behind him and ushers him away from the spikes.

"They're like icicles." Robin informs. "They're formed of calcium salts that are deposited by dripping water."

"Wonder if they're worth anything?" Nami sings, her hands clasped together.

No one answers.

The cave is quite dark apart from the strange persian green that glows behind the surface.

"Weird," Usopp mumbles.

"But quite fascinating." Brook adds.

"Got that right," Franky remarks, lifting his shades to peer at the glow.

"It's like a bunch of glowworms got stuffed behind ice." Luffy murmurs, wrinkling his nose and laughing loudly.

"Oi," Zoro lifts a hand and clamps it over Luffy's mouth. "D'you want the ceiling to impale us?"

"Either that or the monster will find us." Nami mutters, rolling her eyes, Luffy laughing uncontrollably against Zoro's palm.

"Whoa! Watch out!" Yasuo yanks on Brook's bony arm as an icicle comes loose from Luffy's persistent howls and falls from the ceiling, nearly impaling the skeleton.

"YOHOHO!" The skeleton takes many steps back in fear before looking at Yasuo whom is laughing slightly. "Thank you, Yasuo-san. Might've lost my head!"

"You _would've _lot your head…" Nami mutters.

"Actually, it woulda gone straight though." He clears his throat. "No problem. Be careful, don't want you guys getting hurt." Yasuo says shooting them a soft smile before turning and beginning to leading the group again. "Not much farther now. It's supposed to be just up there."

The crew looks up at a hole in the rocky roof of the cave.

"Never been up there, but that's the only place it can be- no other entrance anywhere." Yasuo steps closer to the opening. "It's big enough to get through."

"Ugh what's that smell?" Chopper grumbles, wrinkling his sensitive blue nose.

There are a few sniffs.

"Been smelling it for a while," Chopper says, about to relate it to Nami's perfume haul in Alabasta before Yasuo waves a hand around dismissively.

"It always smells like that." He begins to climb, holding onto a few stalagmites that happen to be in all the right places.

Once he is safely through, the rest follow single file up through the tunnel.

—

It's a very long trip in the tunnel, a familiar glowing green light at the exit of the underpass.

"Never saw this from down there…" Zoro mutters when they're outside again. The tunnel led them up to a hidden 'roof' type opening. They're on a slick flat surface, the freezing cold sky greeting them.

"I guess it's hidden from below." Yasuo shrugs. He wanders over to the edge of the roof, peering over a huge stalagmite that almost blocks all view to the Sunny below. "Oi, Zoro, Luffy!"

Said two walk over to Yasuo as the rest of the crew is completely on the other side of the roof, Usopp swearing he heard a strange noise and promptly freaking out.

"Don't see Sanji. Or the chest." Luffy mumbles, walking to the same place Yasuo is standing, followed by Zoro.

"He ain't here. Neither is the chest." Yasuo says calmly. The two turn to look at him, puzzled. "Blondie's on the Sunny. Where you guys'll be in a second."

"What?" Zoro mutters, confused.

Yasuo sighs exasperatedly and lifts a dagger out of it's case, it's existence initially hidden under his baggy shirt. He spins the knife on his knuckles before roundhousing Luffy in the face, quickly coiling a chain around his body with his other hand - where he pulled the thing from remaining a mystery.

Luffy, _completely _taken off guard, tumbles down towards the Sunny below.

Zoro's brain doesn't fully comprehend the event fast enough before another similar freezing cold silver chain coils around his body and he realises that it feels like he's been paralysed at it's touch. Half a millisecond after, a foot kicks him _veryhard _in his backside and he falls over the edge as well, right after his captain.

Yasuo watches them fall before smiling slightly.

"Oops."

* * *

**Maybe a little rushed, but I've been busy... sorry about that! (Hope you enjoyed though) **

**Thank you for reading!**


	14. The Destroyers of Aquila (4)

**Warnings for possible gory details and torture **

**Musical inspiration: **_Young and Beautiful_ by Lana Del Rey (didn't really listen to the lyrics or anything, just the music helped set my mood) _Hurricane_ by 30 Seconds To Mars

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

_The Destroyers of Aquila (4) _

Yasuo turns on his heel before striding to the rest of Mugiwara's crew. He doesn't have much time to waste. He's put his largest problem on hold, but it won't be long before those two start causing a ruckus and for his plan to go to waste, so he needs to finish the rest of them, quickly and cleanly. Their smarter then the other pirates that've come and died here and he's sure the sniper and the cyborg are catching on.

He approaches the rest of the crew.

"Oi, Yasuo," Usopp begins. "Did you hear that weird noise? It sounded like that creature from before."

Yasuo sighs mentally. _No shit._

"Really?" He mumbles, the remark coming out extremely sarcastic, making heads turn. He steps back from the crew and lifts his hands. "Aago ti Ikú" A strange smoke emits from his palms and flutters towards the unexpecting crewmates.

"What're you-!" Robin's accusation is cut short when the gas reaches them and renders them unmoving.

The crew drops to the floor like flies.

They can't speak now, but he can see the bewilderment and betrayal in their eyes, he's seen it many, _many_ times before.

"Oh don't look so surprised." He snorts. "Don't get me wrong, you're all pretty cunning, but so am I. Whilst getting your trust, I poisoned all of you little by little, that's probably the only reason you didn't see it coming- well _most_ of you anyways. Gas fucks with your mind, you know?" He sighs, flipping his dagger back into it's case. "I ate the Gasu-Gasu fruit if you didn't already guess. It's okay, don't panic, it won't kill you yet, it just paralyses you until the poison spreads properly- and _then_ you'll die.."

He can feel it, what they're wanting to say.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

_What the hell are you doing!?_

_Why did you betray us?!_

_What the hell is going on!?_

_Who the hell are you?!_

_Why did you lie?!_

"I would explain to you my whole _scheme_ and everything, but I have more pressing matters to deal with, so I promise that I'll kill you quickly."

**XX**

_I've got a bad feeling._

_Sure he seems to fit in and all-_

_Something's weird._

_Can't put my finger on it but-_

_How does he know the name…? Did we mention it in front of him? _

_Something's wrong with the whole chest myth._

_Something's wrong._

Zoro blinks slowly.

_Ouch- _

His head is throbbing painfully and his vision is all blurry and unfocused. When his perception begins to finally clear and his brain to comprehend what happened, he sees Yasuo slowly removing the dagger from Luffy's side, the rubber boy toppling over the edge of the Sunny into the water, the slick silver chain tight around his ankle so he dangles in and out of the ocean, Yasuo controlling how far in he goes.

"LUFFY!" Zoro yells, pulling himself together and shaking his head, trying to focus, mind reeling. "YOU-!"

"Save it." Yasuo snorts, turning to face Zoro and wiping the dagger coated in Luffy's blood on his shirt.

"What the _HELL _is your problem!? _Why the FUCK are you doing this_?!" Zoro ignores the agonized pain that shoots up his wounded leg, the bandage long gone.

"You shitty pirates are all the same. Did you _really _think that there was a mystical "chest" that granted fucking wishes here? Huh?" Yasuo laughs darkly, spinning his dagger on his knuckles before flipping it back into it's case. Zoro's eyebrows narrow tightly, his heart giving painful lurches in his chest, but the feeling not completely unknown to him.

Betrayal.

It's a feeling that resembles a something adrenaline filled; everything is too fast to comprehend, and as you're plunged down your stomach lurches into your throat, choking you and making a tangle of organs. Afterwards, everything feels numb or worse, nerves are heightened and there's nothing left but hatred and anger. That's when you want to get revenge because as far as you're concerned, you don't deserve what just happened.

Over time as Zoro learned, being betrayed will never get easier but the more it happens the more you learn to deal. Not that it _should _happen.

When you come down from that adrenaline high, the whole world around you is spinning and you're frozen, stuck still in time- vulnerable as the person who can't snip those ties and move on.

But the truth is, no matter how many times it happens, no matter how strong you are, it still hits you like a bullet to the heart.

"But you-"

"But I what? Said I trusted you guys?" Yasuo snorts. "No. I don't trust _anyone_. To survive in this world, you have to trust only yourself so you don't get burned."

"Oh you're about to get burned you fucking-"

"You better save your energy swordsman. Don't forget I've got your precious captain hanging over the edge here."

Zoro grits his teeth, but doesn't move nor fight against the silver chain digging into his skin. He can't risk Luffy being submerged in the ocean because he can't save him- not like this.

"Why're you doing this?" He growls, fighting back the need to rip the man's throat out.

He's out of ideas and Luffy's short on time.

"What I'm doing is justice." Yasuo whispers dangerously, ignoring Zoro's snort of disgust. "You think I'm the bad guy, but I'm not. _You _are the bad guy. Pirates are the lowest scum of the world and I've made it my job to get rid of every. last. one." He pulls on the chain holding Luffy and the younger man's sandals are now visible over the edge of the Sunny. Zoro forces down a shudder when he hears Luffy's desperate gasp for air and harsh coughs that turn into choked wheezes. "That 'chest myth' was never real. I made it myself, to drag all you worthless shitheads here to your deaths. Here is where I killed them, every single one of them-" A twisted smile itches at the corners of his mouth. "-slowly and painfully because they all _deserved it._"

"Not all pirates are ba-"

"_YOU'RE ALL BAD_. Don't you _get _it?!" Yasuo barks. "There _ARE_ no shades of gray! It's clear cut and dry! Plain _BLACK AND WHITE_. I see a pirate, I kill them. No second guessing, no pausing to think 'oh, maybe I shouldn't do this.' _PIRATES_ are the reason why so many people _SUFFERevery day! _You're all _BAD_ and the world is better without _ALL_ of you! All of you will die! I'm not going to stop until _I KILLALL OF YOU_. Even when I _die - _even when I can no longer be in this _WORLD_ - my fucking _GHOST_ will _KILL_ all the last ones-" He stops to breathe, his body shaking visibly with rage. "It's because of _PIRATES_ that I got this scar," He gestures to the leathery tissue occupying part of his face. "My family was brutally murdered before me- those pirates deserved to die. The revenge was worth waiting for. So I waited. I planned. I got stronger. When I found them, I ripped their hearts out with my bare hands and laughed at their _patheticFACES_!" He laughed menacingly, the sound making shivers crawl up Zoro's spine.

"That's when I made the plan for the chest. Sure as hell dragged a bunch of 'em over here it did! Killed every last one of them with the same old story - same old lie. Pirates aren't humans, they gave up their humanity when they set sail under a skull flag." He spits on the floor.

Zoro's mind was reeling.

Yasuo.

The idiot kid that had helped them with everything- heck stepped in front of an attack to save Usopp-

"I did what I had to, to get you all to trust me. It was easy, been doing it all my life. Sometimes even believe it _myself!_" He laughs quietly, letting the chain go and Luffy splashes into the sea again with agonized chokes of pain.

"STOP-! Stop it-"

"Oh, does that hurt you? Fuck I'm _so _sorry, are you in _pain_?" He laughs bitterly tugging on the chain, repeatedly plunging Luffy into the ice cold water.

Zoro growls under his breath, his body writhing with rage, heart thumping painfully in his chest.

"It was easy really, you guys are actually really fucking gullible. Either that, or I'm just _that _good." He takes three long strides until he is face to face with Zoro who is still chained to the mast. "When I got the feeling your sniper and cyborg were catching on, I was sure that you'd all say fuck the chest and leave, so I had to do _something _to make you all stay- I needed a _reason _for you not to leave. So I took blondie. He didn't put up much of a fight at first because he was surprised. The idiot tried for sure, but I was under a time limit and I had to get back to where the rest of you lame asses were laying. So I roughed him up a little and sent him to this cave. Do you have any idea how much of a pain in the ass it was to be _nice _to you monsters?"

"_We're _the monsters? I think you're just spewing bullshit you fucking-"

Yasuo's dagger is against Zoro's throat in an instance.

"You're not in a position to be talking, are you? No one is going to wake up any time soon. No one's gonna _save _you. I chose my attacks carefully. I knew you were the strongest of the group out of sheer stubbornness to stay alive. But that didn't matter because I knew what was most precious to you. So I plucked your crew off - like flies - until you and that fucking rubber boy were the only ones left." Yasuo gently rubs the knife along Zoro's skin, the blade drawing some blood. "No pirate in this world deserves to live. They don't give a shit about the pain they cause to innocent people, they just want to rule the world under some sick delusion that they _can_. Such simpletons. So I will kill them all. I'm going to kill them all so that no one can take over this world."

"So join the fucking marines asshole, there's a long ass line and it's still fucking growing."

Yasuo laughs.

"No. I despise marines almost as much as pirates. Marines started out as a good idea, protecting innocents from the likes of you, and I was _almost _convinced - but they just go about it in all the wrong ways. No, no one can do this but me. Killing pirates is what I breathe, and I ain't about to drop dead anytime soon."

"Fucking flying shame."

Yasuo ignores him. "I'll admit, you have some balls. But you can't _do _anything when I have him can you? When his life is in danger, you're just as useless as he is in water. Doesn't take fucking rocket scientist to figure that shitty little fact out. You can plead if you want though," Yasuo smirks darkly, lifting his dagger and trailing his tongue along the bloodied blade. "I get a real kick out of listening to pleas. It's fucking ironic, don't you think? They hear pleas when they chop peoples heads off for no reason, but expect me to take mercy? It's hilarious. I let them cry and writhe for a little while before I start cutting them up nice and slow so they can feel the pain they inflict. It's only fair." Yasuo then lifts an eyebrow. "I guess that the chest legend is more their _parting _gift no? They look for the chest, find me and I part them- a little bit of them here, a little bit there, _their guts stainingthe walls-_"

"_You're a sick bastard_-"

"Sticks and stones Roronoa." Yasuo chimes. "I ain't the one tied up."

Yasuo tugs on the chain, bringing Luffy up, but theres no gasp for air.

"L-" Zoro clenches his jaw, his eyes shutting tightly when something digs into his side.

"I've done enough research to know you don't die easy." Yasuo mumbles quietly into the swordsman's ear, slowly embedding the knife into his side. Zoro lets out a hiss of pain but doesn't cry out. He'll die before he screams or begs for anything from this bastard. "But that's alright, we got time."

**X**

Zoro's vision fuzzes ever so slightly and he knows that he's lost a lot of blood. The chains have slackened and he's now lying on his side on the deck, still attached somehow to the mast, his left side long gone unresponsive. He looks up to Yasuo who is pulling Luffy with ease over the edge of the Sunny onto the deck.

Luffy's face is blank, his mouth slack and water dripping out and onto the Adam wood.

Yasuo kneels down to peer at the young boy before walking over to Zoro and ripping out the knife that had been embedded in his shoulder.

"Need this," He states plainly, walking back to Luffy's side and kneeling down again. "I wonder how long he'll bleed for before he dies?" His face was chillingly calm as he studied Luffy's unmoving form. "Although he could be dead already… but you pirates were born to die, weren't you?" He flips the dagger in his hand a couple of times before piercing Luffy straight under his collarbone.

Despite his lack of energy, the younger man screams in pain, the salt water that's still on his body filling the wound.

"I'm going to kill him," Yasuo begins, taking the knife out slowly, Luffy's body arching with the agonizing motion before falling back to the deck with a thump.

Luffy turns his head very slowly to the side and his gaze finds Zoro's. There's a hint of relief in Luffy's eyes when he sees that his lover is still alive and he opens his mouth, trying to speak but he can't, it hurts too much.

"Then I'll kill the rest of who ever is still alive. I'll string up their remains to help my next customers who venture here understand their damned fate. Then," He turns his disgusting gaze upon Zoro, his eyes void of any reason and any regret or hesitation. "I'm going to kill you. Nice and slow. Might leave this one awake long enough to watch the life leave your eyes-"

A loud crack and a ferocious scream erupts from the mast, promptly stopping Yasuo's threats.

Zoro didn't know where he was getting the energy from.

Maybe it was the pain driving him.

Maybe it was the rage.

Maybe both.

Maybe it was the fact that the person he cared about more then anything in this world - more then his own life - was being tortured in front of him and he couldn't do anything.

It didn't matter which one it was. He didn't care.

He physically ripped the chains from his body and stood, stumbling slightly before standing straight, his body shaking with pure rage, his mouth slack and breath audibly being let out and sucked back in, his heart hammering in his chest - galloping a thousand times a second because all he wants to do is _rip his throat out_.

Zoro is across the deck in an instant, his body glowing demonically.

Yasuo, despite his unhumanly fast reflexes, falls victim to the swordsman that tackles him to the ground, because no matter how strong, Zoro shouldn't have been able to move after the wounds, chain and poison inflicted on his body.

Zoro's hand makes a grab for the man's neck and his fingernails dig deep into the skin, blood oozing out. He lifts him by his esophagus, repeatedly slamming him against the deck, each strike punctuated with animalistic cries of rage.

Yasuo's hand flails to grab his dagger and he does, lifting the blade and shoving it into the swordsman's already injured shoulder.

But Zoro doesn't care- doesn't even feel the pain, too concentrated on mutilating the person below him.

Blood splatters across his face but he doesn't take notice. Zoro yanks the knife from his shoulder and positions it over his victim. Zoro willingly accepts Asura- Yasuo abruptly held down by extra arms and legs, pinning him painfully to the shattering deck floor.

He doesn't dither before slamming the blade down repeatedly, choked groans and gasps escaping the soon to be corpse. He rips the man's flesh, muscle and torn innards gleaming in the moonlight.

Zoro stops when he realises that he's hitting the deck with the tip of the knife rather then flesh, the dagger embedded in Yasuo's bedraggled chest. He falls back, wiping the blood from his face.

He's breathing heavily, his chest heaving painfully as he backs off the mutilated body.

He doesn't have time to think though, the last piece of Adam wood that's been holding the cracked mast topples, dangerously close to squashing Luffy.

He jumps up, hurrying to his captain. He falls a couple of times on the way and then results to crawling when he doesn't have time to pull himself up.

He grabs Luffy's prone body, holding onto him with one arm. He pushes all his strength to stand. The mast comes down, knocking both of them back. His arm flails frantically, searching for something- _anything _that he can grab.

Finally his hand makes contact with something and he grabs the loose strand of rigging.

They tip off the edge of Sunny, the ship already dangerously off balance.

They now dangle in the air above the dark, uncaring sea- freezing cold waves crashing below as if daring them to fall.

Zoro grasps the smaller body close to his chest and lets out a low incoherent moan, his hand that's gasping the rigging slipping slowly downwards, shredding his skin.

Zoro looks at the sea and then towards the Sunny. Both options are impossible.

They can't get back to the Sunny and if they fall, they die.


	15. The Destroyers of Aquila - Final

**Sorry for the really confusing name changing, I know it's probably really annoying but in all honesty, I missed my other name TT_TT I'm sorry! I swear this is the LAST time I will switch it! Soooorrry! **

**Musical inspiration: **_Into The Light_ - In This Moment

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_The Destroyers of Aquila (5)_

The way the Sunny is bent forces the mast to tower over the jagged rocks and ice cold sea below, the rigging long come loose and dangling, somehow tangled around the Adam wood.

Zoro forces back a ragged cry of pain when his hand that's gripping a single strand of rigging, slithers down painfully slowly, burning the swordsman's palm and fingers.

He clenches his teeth, wincing when hot, thick liquid trickles down his freezing skin, leaving burning trails.

He turns to look sickly at the mutilated remains of Yasuo, his stomach churning. He hated that man for what he did to Luffy and the crew but killing him like that made him just as bad.

"Zoro," Zoro's head snaps down to stare at the rubber man who he's gripping tightly around the waist with one frozen arm, willing his strength not to falter. "Zoro needs to let go now."

A silence follows because Zoro can't speak, his heart is throbbing so hard in his chest that he finds it difficult to breath, the thumping echoing in his head.

Luffy's arms are wound lightly around his neck, threatening to fall loose any second, just like the rest of him.

"Oi, hold on tighter- idiot-" Zoro's voice cracks slightly and he bites the inside of his cheek. Luffy's limbs however, don't budge. Zoro knows that he can't. Not after being forcefully drowned and now hung out to fucking dry- sea water still clinging tightly to his body, all his energy slowly seeping from his reluctant body.

Zoro forces his hand to grasp the stray rope harder, despite the pain, because it isn't as bad as what he's suffering internally.

They hover dangerously close to a jagged rock, the biting wind hitting their back and sides.

"T-The weather had been good today too," he stutters, teeth chattering. He waits to hear Luffy laugh like he usually does when Zoro spits out a sarcastic remark, but the younger man says nothing, body shivering violently in the swordsman's one arm that's curled around his waist.

The rope give a strangled crackling noise, dropping the two down slightly closer to the sea as strands of rope free themselves.

Zoro curses loudly.

"Zoro needs to let go now," he tries to keep his voice level, weak as it is, but it betrays him, cracking audibly - his face now pressed against the crook of Zoro's neck.

He inhaled his scent, the familiar warm smell that he could recognize anywhere, radiating from the swordsman's skin despite it being hypothermic. He feels a lump form in his throat at the realization that he'll never be able to smell Zoro again, not when they're laying together against the mast, in the ofuro, in his bunk- he's going to miss it so much- all of him. The feeling of his skin, lips, hands, the sound of his voice- everything.

"Like hell I will!" Zoro snaps, tightening his grasp on his captain.

Luffy chuckles breathlessly, but there's moisture collecting against Zoro's collarbone, and it isn't from the light rain falling from above.

"I can't-"

"You don't have to do anything," Zoro growls. "I'll get us back on Sunny so just-"

"Zoro can't," Luffy mumbles, his voice low. "Zoro's gonna fall if he-" he pauses, willing the choked cry that wants to rip through his throat to pass. "-if he holds me longer."

"I don't ca-!"

"Zoro stop being stupid!" Luffy tries to put power to his words, but fails, his voice only utter dismay because he doesn't _want_ him to let go, but from how things are going, it's the only way he can save Zoro- if they both fall, they're both dead.

He bites his bottom lip, uncaring of the trickle of crimson liquid down his bruised chin.

"I'm not going to let you fall, you bastard!" Zoro retorts angrily, clutching Luffy tighter to him until his frozen arm burns as if he had an ice bath and just got into an onsen. "I don't want you to fucking die! My whole fucking life is pointless without you in it-!"

Zoro clamps his jaw shut- his eyes as well, momentarily, waiting- _hoping _that the liquid welling behind his closed eyelids will pass.

Luffy lets out a shaky breath, his half lidded eyes searching for his fallen nakama, his heart giving a pained lurch.

He hadn't protected them.

He feels a jolt of fear when Luffy unwinds one arm, putting them both slightly off balance.

"Lu-!"

The younger man lifts his hand to his head, removing his hat very slowly until he lifts it up and presses it on Zoro's head, the string dangling by his chin.

Luffy's hand lingers there for a few long moments before his hand slips off to fall against Zoro's shoulder. The hat slips off Zoro's head, but hangs securely near his shoulder blades by the string. He stares at his captain, unable to speak.

His arm loosens slightly around the younger man's waist and Zoro curses again, forcing all his will to tighten that arm.

Luffy looks up and smiles.

Zoro's heart reels, threatening to break free of his chest.

"Zoro can have it." He says, his smile turning strained with the emotion he's forcing back.

Zoro opens his mouth to speak but only a pained gasp escapes when a heavy gust of wind plunges against them, forcing Zoro's shredded palm to slide further down the rope.

Luffy presses his forehead against Zoro's chin before elevating himself to press his lips to his. He misses however, his lips pressing against the corner of Zoro's mouth.

"Y-You missed-" Zoro ignores the moisture collecting in his eyes again and doesn't force it back when the salty drops slip down his cheeks, leaving burning trails. Crying is not a normal thing for Zoro. For him, it is a sign of weakness and thus he tries to prevent it. But for Luffy, crying is worth it.

Luffy chuckles weakly. Before the younger man can drop back down, Zoro turns his head so that he can connect their lips properly in a tender, slightly damp, kiss. When Luffy droops, Zoro cranes his neck so that he can keep their lips pressed together for a bit longer.

"Tell everyone sorry okay?" Luffy murmurs quietly, his own voice hitching- lips brushing against his swordsman's. "Sorry- I'm so-sorry... Zoro—" he stops, his jaw trembling and fresh held back tears falling continuously down his face.

Zoro let's out shaky laughter, but Luffy only hears agony in the man's voice.

"Tell them yourself ... Stupid." He presses his forehead against Luffy's, ignoring the scream of his hand when it slides further down, the rope shredding a few more strands.

"Don't think it's gonna hold anymore..." Luffy mutters quietly, looking up to meet his swordsman's dark gaze.

His breath hitches at the understanding in his captain's eyes.

"Y-You might be fucking ready to die but I'm sure as hell not ready to let you!"

_I can't let you go- your apart of me now.. I-_

"Zoro," Luffy mumbled. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Live okay? With everyone when they wake up."

"Lu-"

"Promise. For me, promise."

"...I...I promise."

He had been rather naive, thinking that because he wanted it - more then anything - that they'd be together forever and that nothing in this world could possibly separate them, not even death. He wanted to be with Zoro, there was no doubt about that in his mind, and he knew that as long as Zoro and his nakama were with him, he didn't need anything else. He and Zoro had agreed that the safety of the crew came first, and in the moment if something needed to be done, it would be. That had happened a few times, like Zoro almost chopping off his feet so he could free himself from Mr. 3.

But Luffy hadn't imagined that this would happen - that they'd be dangling moments from death, and it was real too - there was no way out of this one.

Luffy couldn't let Zoro die, every fiber in his being objected to it. No matter how much he wasn't ready to die because he still had so many things he wanted to do, he wasn't going to let Zoro die and if the only way to save his swordsman was to die himself, then so be it. Zoro would do it for him- heck he almost _did_ do it for him!

Luffy had secretly hoped for a very long time that they'd never be in that situation again, but now here they are.

Luffy lets out a short breath, lifting his head to peer into his swordsman's eyes.

The words 'I love you' weren't particularly expressed between them a lot, but they didn't need to be. Whenever Luffy looked into Zoro's eyes, it was always there- that 'I love you'. The tender expression his swordsman held for him whenever they locked gazes always said it all- said enough.

But Luffy's eyelids were becoming heavy, and he was exhausted, especially when the sea water was spraying on him continuously. He clutched the man clinging to him with all his might in hopes of one last embrace- but it was hard, it was so _hard_. Moving _hurt_ so much.

Luffy willed himself to focus on his swordsman's watery gaze.

"Zoro, I love you." He mumbles, leaning up to press his forehead against his. "I love you-" he hears Zoro's breath catch and an agonized sound escape the back of his throat, but he continues. "-so so much I can't take it sometimes."

Luffy smiles, using his last remaining energy to ply Zoro's unexpecting arm from holding him.

Zoro's expression turns to horror as his arms flails frantically- desperately grasping thin air trying to grab his captain.

"LU-!"

And then he's falling- Zoro's screaming form getting further and further away- slipping from his grasp.

"_LUFFY!_"


	16. Bleedin' Out For You

**Sorry for the unkind cliffy I left at the last chapter - okay no, I'm not that sorry ;) and the amount of time for this one to come out. Well anyway, it probably isn't very good, and I am planning on possibly adding a few things here and there, but I was suffering major writers block. I felt that I should at least submit this for now because the thought of having a flaming arrow or three shot at my head and being hunted down doesn't... particularly appeal to say the least. (You know who you are) **

**Thank you to all the reviews once again, they mean a lot! Special thanks to a Guest who wrote a wonderful review that pulled my heartstrings T^T **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Bleedin' Out For You_

Zoro sat on the deck, unraveling the rope that had somehow wound it's way around his ankle when he grabbed the other strands of rigging. Once it was off, he stood, the pain in his leg forcing him to limp his way over to the edge of Sunny. He braced himself and began lifting himself over.

"Oi, Marimo!" He halted abruptly, one leg almost fully over. "Stop!"

He felt strong hands grasp his shoulders, pulling him back.

"LET GO!" He thrashed around, trying to release himself from his captor, but the man didn't relent until Zoro had been fully pulled back on board. "LUFFY IS DROWNING AND YOU'RE-"

"Stop it! Stop!" He focuses on the person above him. It was Sanji. He was roughly wounded, his hair scruffy and clothing partially ripped, very distinct hand marks around his neck. It reminded him when he was mercilessly slamming Yasuo against the deck-

_Don't think about it. _He told himself sternly, forcing down the nausea. _He deserved it for what he did to Luffy- to us- to the crew-_

"Zoro, where's the rest of the crew?"

Zoro stares at Sanji, but he can't focus on him, his head is reeling and his stomach flipping constantly. He yanks on Sanji's blazer, trying to move the blonde away from him.

"Zoro, _where is the rest of the crew_?" Sanji said again, his voice rising slightly. Zoro says nothing, trying to stand. Sanji helps him to his feet before holding him in place.

"_LETGO_! I NEED TO SAVE LUFFY! ARE YOU NOT HEARING ME!?" Zoro thrusts his hands outward, his fists colliding with Sanji's shoulders.

"If you go in there, you're going to die!" Sanji yells, forcing himself up and grabbing Zoro.

"LET ME GO YOU SHITTY COOK!"

"LUFFY IS SAFE YOU IDIOT! BUT YOU WON'T BE IF YOU JUMP OFF THE FUCKING SHIP!"

This stops Zoro, his thrashing and yelling abruptly grinding to a halt. He sags in Sanji's arms, both men falling to the deck floor.

Zoro stares at the deck for a long moment, too stunned to say anything because he isn't sure that he's heard Sanji right. He can't have.

After a long second, Sanji releases the green-haired pirate. He lets out a long breath before crawling in front of Zoro.

"What…" Zoro lifts his head. "Are you talking about?"

Sanji watches him apprehensively and when he's sure that Zoro won't try and fling himself over the railing again, he speaks.

"I was in the fucking hold the whole time, that bastard threw me in there. When I heard the commotion, I broke the wall where you and Luffy previously shot through - you know, after the fight with the marines. Anyway, the wood was weak there and so I broke it. Saw you both dangling and before I could yell or anything, Luffy was falling." He paused, watching the swordsman's face carefully before continuing. "I saw him fall in the water and a wave thwacked him against a rock that was digging into Sunny so I grabbed him."

Zoro was up in half a second, already advancing towards the door. Sanji stands, hurrying after.

"Oi, Zoro! Wait, he-"

Zoro steps in front of the thick silver chains that were previously stopping anyone from entering the Sunny. He breaks them with little trouble, as if his body already somehow made an 'antibody' for the chain.

He storms into the hold.

"Luffy?" He yells, shoving through barrels and sacks that block his view of the small boy.

Finally, his eyes rest upon a familiar prone figure and he rushes to it's side, Sanji close behind.

"Luffy!"

"He's in pretty bad shape, shitty swordsman!" Sanji warns loudly. "Don't move him. We need Chopper-"

Zoro's hands pause from grabbing the younger man. It takes all his willpower _not_ to enclose him in his arms. Zoro grits his teeth.

"Won't leave him down here." Ignoring Sanji's protests of not to move the younger pirate, Zoro lifts him bridal style in his arms. Luffy's body was freezing cold and severely battered. Zoro leaned down and pressed his ear to his chest. He hears the gentle heartbeat and lets out a fury of relieved breaths.

_Oh thank God…_

"Oi," Zoro begins, not moving his gaze from Luffy. "Before we were kicked off, everyone was on the top of the cliff."

Sanji nods. "Don't move him too much," He mutters. "I'll go find everyone else. Just get your ass to Chopper's office."

—

Zoro stares at the young boy from where he's standing at his bedside.

"You idiot." He murmurs, leaning down and pressing his forehead to Luffy's. "I really thought you went and died." He allows himself to linger briefly before grabbing a bucket and wetting a towel in it. He squeezes the white cloth of excess water before dabbing at his captain's forehead that's coated with sweat and dried blood and is also now steadily heating up.

—

"SHITTY SWORDSMAN!" Zoro jumped at the sudden yell and turned away from his captain. He walked hastily to the door and peered down at Sanji who had Nami on his back, Chopper in his arms and was limping across the lawn deck.

"What the hell happened?!" Zoro yelled, running down the stairs to aid his nakama. He took Chopper in his arms.

"Everyone's passed out at the top of the fucking cave!" Sanji yells, already brushing past Zoro to take Nami to Chopper's office.

"Shit."

Zoro sets down makeshift beds as Nami is gently laid on one, Chopper on the other.

"We need to-"

"Oi, just stay here. You can't climb up to get them with that nasty shitty wound," Sanji gestures to the painful looking gash still decorating most of Zoro's leg. "Stay and keep watch, I'll go get everyone else."

It takes more then just a few trips up the cave to get the rest of their nakama back to the Sunny, Chopper's office heavily crowded with bodies.

"Shit, what the fuck." Sanji runs a hand harshly through his blonde locks, wracking his brain.

Zoro looks equally mind-fucked, because without Chopper, how can they really _do _anything?

There's a small incoherent murmur coming from the reindeer that inevitably drags both Zoro and Sanji's eyes to his prone form.

"Chopper!" Sanji kneels down beside the reindeer, very careful not to trample anyone else in the process.

The reindeer's eyes flutter open very slightly and Sanji lets out a relieved breath.

"Oi, are you alright?" Stupid question, but as far as Sanji's concerned, if Chopper is awake, then they have a fighting chance.

Chopper mumbles something undetectable under his breath before his little eyes open fully, his dark orbs resting on Sanji's face — vision unfocused.

"Sa-nji…" Chopper wheezes, unmistakable relief in the small nakama's voice. "You're s-saf-e…"

"Yeah, I am, I'm fine Chopper," Sanji allows a small smile before gently helping Chopper sit up.

"What the hell happened, Chopper?"

"U-Usopp was right…" He mumbled weakly. "Yasuo was a bad guy…"

"I know that much," Sanji mutters, undisguised hate in his voice.

"He had been poisoning us little by little this whole time, but—" He coughs harshly, forcing Sanji to hold him steady. He contemplates covering his youngest nakama's mouth because he's genuinely afraid he might hack up his lungs. Soon, the coughing fit subsides and Chopper can begin to talk again."I gave everyone a shot that I said was for infection." He begins. "That _was _partly true, but-" A breath. "-it was more to strengthen our body against dangerous forms of gas. At first, I presumed... that it was the atmosphere around the island because I took notice to the poisoning one day after our arrival." He pauses. "It was just precaution, but thank God I did it. But Sanji, I still need to do yours..."

"Yeah." Sanji breaths, not quite realising how close they were to dying of gas poisoning. "Don't worry too much about me, let's just get you sorted first." He looks to Zoro. "Where is that asshole now?"

Zoro's face visibly darkens and he averts all gazes. "I took care of it."

"What do you mean, 'took care of it'?" Sanji presses, his voice coming out a little bit more harsh then he intended.

"Exactly what I said."

"Oi you-"

"I killed him alright? He's dead."

Silence.

Sanji turns his gaze back to Chopper, smart enough not to press the matter further.

"Oi, Chopper," Sanji begins, his expression softening. "Luffy and the shitty swordsman are in pretty bad shape,"

Chopper nods as quick as he can. "I'll…" He lifts a hoof to press on Sanji's shoulder and braces himself to get up. Sanji helps the young Zoan, holding his other hoof as he helps him to his hooves.

"Luffy first. Help Luffy first," Zoro mutters, picking Chopper up gently and putting him on the stool that's close to Luffy's beside.

"But Zoro—"

"Please." There's unmistakable desperation in the green-haired pirate's voice, so Chopper complies without another word.

"Sanji, I need you to bring me my bag."

"Roger."

—

"I don't know when everyone else is gonna wake up," Chopper admits after finishing bandaging the last of the wounded nakama. "I just hope I—"

"Chopper, you've done your best and that's all that matters," Sanji says. "All we can do is wait now. I'm going to make some food."

They watch Sanji exit the room, the _clunk clunk_ of his black boots getting quieter.

**XX**

"Unng-!"

"Sorry Zoro, just hold on a bit longer-"

"-stay still Marimo-"

"Shut up goddamn swirly c_OW_! Chopper!"

"You keep MOVING! Just stay still!"

"You say that but-" He winces, a hiss escaping his tightly pursed lips.

"You're one hell of a patient, shitty swordsman. Maybe I should hit you with my rolling pin."

Zoro tells the cook exactly where he can ram his rolling pin, making sure to include all the explicit details before Chopper pulls the stitches and it sends all kinds of zapping pains throughout his body causing him to promptly flip his shit.

"THERE! Done…" Chopper places the stitching utensils down and wobbles slightly.

"FUCK!" Zoro stares down at his leg that's slightly tinged orange from the disinfectant Chopper applied before beginning. The gash is now neatly stitched up, his skin in quite a visible lump. "That's fucking gross."

"So you can get stabbed, walk into a ball of hell and be plastered in your own blood, but _that _is gross? Heaven forbid you get a shitty papercut-"

Zoro flinches visibly at the mention of the events at Thriller Bark and Sanji thinks for a moment he may have overstepped his bounds. But Zoro seems to shrug it off. "Do you wanna go? Right now? 'Cause I could beat you with my goddamn eyes closed-"

Shuffling and incoherent moans bring all attention to their rousing nakama.

There's some muffled swearing as they all begin to wake, one seemingly after the other.

"Nami-_SWAAAN,_ Robin-_CHWAAAN! _Are you alri-!"

"Not so loud, Sanji-san," Robin says, wincing.

"Shut up!" Nami roars, her hands clinging to her head, trying to steady her reeling brain. "Feel like I have a hangover…"

Sanji disappears and then reappears with glasses of cool water, ice cubes bobbing near the surface of the diaphanous liquid. The woken nakama accept the water hastily, downing the liquid lickety-split.

"There's no time to waste," Nami sighs, hurling herself to her feet. "We need to get out of here pronto. I don't want to stick around here anymore."

There's brief murmurs of agreement and side long glances that are cast at Luffy. They continue to talk, but if they reach a conclusion, it probably won't resonate with Zoro. He's too concentrated on Luffy who hasn't, despite the noise, woken yet - leaving the swordsman more then a little uneasy.

Zoro sits on the stool by Luffy's bedside. He's still half expecting that he's going to wake up and he'll still be dangling over the water, his captain long since drowned.

He can't really hear the noises around him as the rest of the crew gets a thorough checkup by Chopper.

_When is he gonna wake up? _

Zoro doesn't realise that he's been staring at Luffy's motionless form for so long until he feels Robin's hand on his shoulder.

He turns to face the archeologist, the rest of the room emptying slowly. She has her usual poker face on, but there's a trace of apprehension in her eyes - small but there nonetheless.

"Kenshi-san," She begins. "I know that you're worried about Sencho-san but I do believe that you need to take care of yourself as well."

He turns his head slowly away from her. She continues, despite the visible firm intention that he'd rather stay beside his captain plastered on the visible part of his face.

"We'll take it in turns to watch him. Chopper-san won't like you overexerting yourself." She removes her hand and for a moment she thinks that he's just going to ignore her, but then he stands and lifts a hand to rake through his green locks.

"I'll take first watch," says Chopper, who's caught onto the last of the conversation. He closes the door behind him - warm liquid in a glass in his hand, the steam visibly rising.

"Yeah… alright." He mumbles, maundering about nothing in particular as he walks out of the infirmary beside Robin, casting one last side glance at his captain before closing the door.

* * *

**Man, I have to admit that I'm having a hard time coming up with a denouement for this story... Just like One Piece itself, I can't say wholeheartedly that I see an ending in sight any time soon...**


	17. It's Time

**Whoa sorry for the late update! It took me a while to write this chapter! Thank you to reviewers and those who are ****_still _****following my story after all this time!**

**Warning:** M content in this chapter. Yeah, I thought it was about time. (Consider yourself warned!)

**Quick recap for separation between events: **

**X** = Normal separation

**XX** = Longer separation

**—** = Short separation

**Without further ado, please enjoy! Shall be reaching the****Sabaody Archipelago linked chapters next~**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_It's Time_

"Zoro, I said I'm _fine,_" Luffy says for what seemed like the billionth time that day.

"Chopper said you shouldn't be walking around–"

"_Zoro._" Luffy groaned exasperatedly, climbing onto the figurehead of the Sunny.

The swordsman very rarely ever questioned him and the things he did which is what made this situation downright weird. First, when he'd woken up, Zoro had been unintentionally shadowing his every movement, as if worried he'd drop to the floor – dead. Luffy can honestly say, this is the first time Zoro's _ever _freaked out this much over him.

"Look, I'm not moving."

Zoro's face visibly relaxed, making the younger man's eyebrows pull together. However much Zoro's behavior was abnormal, Luffy didn't want to say anything because of the situation they'd been in before. After all, if he had died, Zoro would've been the one left behind – alone.

Zoro sighed heavily, lifting a hand and pulling it through his hair.

"Look I know I'm being a pain but-" he pauses, making an exasperated noise under his breath. "I seriously thought that..." He grinds his teeth together, trying not to think of the emotion that had welled inside him when Luffy had fallen into the sea.

Luffy smiles sadly, crossing his legs on the lion figurehead and leaning forward, pressing his lips softly to Zoro's forehead.

"Sorry for scaring you," he mumbled against his skin. Zoro chuckled although the sound was strained.

"You better be."

Luffy let out soft laughter, pulling back and outstretching a waiting hand to his first mate who took it without hesitation.

Luffy lifted Zoro's hand to his chest and then proceeded to press his hand over Zoro's.

Zoro internally relaxed at the feeling of Luffy's heart beating under his palm. It wasn't weak like it had been when he'd found him in the hold. It was a lot stronger now, even with the extent of his injuries.

Zoro's eyes roamed over Luffy's body. It was practically all wrapped in bandages, especially where he was stabbed under the collarbone.

Zoro quickly pushed the memory to the back of his mind.

Alarmed by his swordsman's suddenly pensive expression, Luffy laced his fingers with Zoro's and gave them a tentative squeeze.

"Zoro?"

Zoro looked up, shaking his head at the questioning look Luffy was shooting him.

Luffy was aware that his first mate had been making strange pained expressions when he thought no one was looking, expressions that made Luffy link the self-loathing aura he emitted to the death of Yasuo. He had asked his swordsman about it, but Zoro had always replied with noncommittal grunts, and when he pressed enough: "He's dead so it doesn't matter."

Luffy, despite holes in the information, told him over and over that he did whatever he had to do to stay safe and that anyone else in his position would have done the same.

Still, he seemed somewhat internally conflicted.

"Luffy!" Luffy was yanked from his thoughts by Chopper whom was wondering over to the couple. "How're you feeling? Do you feel any more excessive pain? I hope you haven't forgotten about your checkup before lunch."

Luffy grins. "Good, no and no."

Chopper, mildly convinced, nods and proceeds to yammer on about clavicle injuries and so-and-so that help stabilize blah blah blah, although Zoro's pretty sure that all the medical jargon Chopper's spewing is going straight over his captain's head.

Zoro slinks away, going to the only place other then Luffy's arms that can calm him and his spaghetti knot excuse for a brain.

A workout might do him good. He briefly considers going to find Brook to call up a friendly spar because they both usually get a good workout slicing and dicing together.

He decides when he sees his fellow swordsman to go and claim him for a couple of hours before the damn love-cook can.

—

Luffy winced when Chopper examined his collarbone wound.

"The stitch is loose-" Chopper hesitates before digging inside his medical bag.

"How the hell did that happen?" Luffy complained. "I wasn't doing handstands!"

"It's only a minor correction I need to make," Chopper reassures the rubber man.

"Alright just make it quick," much like his swordsman, Luffy doesn't particularly like being jabbed with medical utensils. Swords and other shit is fine, funnily enough, it's just needles that make his skin crawl.

"I know it's hard for you," Chopper begins. "But please try not to move around too much. I don't want you rupturing anything. If you're lucky and you don't overexert your body, it should get better in a couple of days."

Luffy nods reluctantly before standing and shrugging on his deep blue vest, buttons left open.

With a sigh, Luffy wanders onto the lawn deck. He spies Zoro and Brook near the foremast, katana's unsheathed and clashing together. He pauses, vaguely intrigued with the spar and proceeds to perch against the main mast, of which has become the normal resting spot for him and Zoro.

He watches his swordsman fight and up close, with no other interferences, Luffy can finally appreciate the way he moves – the sleek outline of his muscles, how he looks relaxed yet ready to chop off a head all at the same time.

Luffy doesn't realise he's been staring at his first mate like he has some hidden secret for so long until Zoro's shooting him questioning glances, all katanas' sheathed.

"That was a splendid session, Zoro-san." Brook says, his purple cane clicking shut. Zoro turned his attention back to the skeleton, nodding and grinning in agreement.

Luffy somewhat blanks out the rest of the conversation and when the skeleton evacuates the premises, Zoro wanders over to him and sits beside the younger man.

"How'd the check up go?" He asks, tying his bandana around his bicep. Luffy lifts an arm, placing it on Zoro's knee before speaking.

"He said it'd probably heal in a couple of days, but I can't move around much."

Zoro nods, noting the sudden frown on his captain's face. "Hey, at least he didn't confine you to your bunk. Not that you'd stay in it anyway but-"

"What happens if we need to fight? What am I supposed to do?"

Zoro shifts, unsure how to reply to that remark.

"Zoro 'n everyone else is pretty beaten up. Usopp's still recovering from that gas stuff and Sanji too." His gaze lingers on Zoro's leg. His expression turns pained. The thought of not being able to save his nakama, like on the cliff makes him sick to his stomach.

Zoro exhales, running a hand through his hair. "If the moment comes, we'll figure something out." He lifts his other hand and embeds it in Luffy's hair.

"Oi, y'know when I woke up yesterday?" He begins, his gaze locked on nothing in particular. Zoro nods.

"You had Hat still." Luffy recalled seeing his first mate as soon as he regained consciousness, his hat still lassoed around Zoro's neck and hanging between his shoulderblades. Zoro chuckles slightly. "I know it wasn't under the best circumstances 'n all, but it made me happy."

_To see my hat with you. To just see you, sitting there - alive. _

Zoro turns his head to gaze down at Luffy, his eyes that were once averted elsewhere now looking up to meet his.

"Zoro had this 'holy shiiiit' face on." He laughs, throwing his good arm around his swordsman who grunts and mutters something under his breath that Luffy doesn't quite catch. Before he can ask his swordsman to elaborate on whatever he's just said, Zoro speaks, words decorated with a slightly painful - but not altogether unpleasant - cuff to the ear.

"Well I thought you were _dead_." He retorts, the phrase seemingly half hearted but there was a distinct hint of distress in his voice.

"Yeah I thought I was dead too." Luffy admits after a moment of studying his swordsman's expression.

"I guess for once that shitty cook did something good." Zoro sighs when he hears said shitty cook calling the 'beautiful and magnificent ladies' and the 'shitty morons' for dinner. Luffy, however, didn't bolt up like he usually would and Zoro was more then a little surprised to see him still sitting down and looking up at him expectantly when he stood.

"What're you doing?"

"Can't move."

"Wha-"

"Chopper said I shouldn't move too much."

"I don't think _standing _and _walking _suffices as too much... moving…" He sighs when he knows he's just going to reach down and pick the idiot up anyway without having to be asked.

"Zoro-"

"Yeah yeah," The swordsman stoops, placing one arm gently around the boy's shoulders and the other under his tented legs. Luffy takes that moment of closeness to glide his lips against Zoro's cheek and plant affectionate kisses along his jaw.

Zoro stands, a grin plastered on his face that matches the one on the younger pirate's. Luffy's lips are tantalizingly in reach and Zoro doesn't hesitate before craning his neck slightly to press his lips to Luffy's, who accepts the unexpected canoodle without a second thought.

"Oi-" Sanji yells - specifically to the couple below him, "HURRY UP YOU SHITHEADS."

**XX**

"Stretch your arm," Chopper commands, after removing the sling that's been holding Luffy's arm for the past couple of days. He had insisted Luffy wear it because he'd been watching how _not _careful he was being. His humanoid hands clasping gently around Luffy's arm tightly, but not too tight.

Luffy complies, outstretching his arm and wincing slightly when his sore muscles twitch after being kept so still for so long.

Chopper smiles briefly, moving Luffy's arm experimentally from side to side.

"That's a relief."

"What?"

"I guess it's healed so quickly due to your body's rubbery constitution." Chopper removes his hands and picks up a clipboard before scribbling information down on it.

"So I can move around now?"

Chopper nodded, turning back to his normal form and packing his things away.

"I'm glad it's better now," he says, looking up at Luffy from under his hat. "I was worried you would still need constant supervision-" he pauses. "And I was worried about the storm Nami says that we're likely to run into soon."

"Well I'm okay now, right?" Luffy grins, hopping off the bed and stretching.

Chopper nods, beaming up at the captain who's grinning enthusiastically.

They wander out onto the lawn deck, Luffy grinning madly when he spots Sanji setting up lunch on a table placed outside.

"Sanji!" He trots over, standing at Robin's side as he inspects the cook's back.

"What is the occasion, cook-san?" Robin hums, crossing her arms lightly.

Sanji turns, about to answer when Nami beats him to it.

"Because of the storm that's supposed to take up three days, if we're unlucky, of our trip, I thought we should make the most out of the sunshine we've got." She watches as Robin's extra hands help Sanji place all the chairs and silverware in the right places before everyone on the lawn deck begin to take their seats. Sanji disappears and then reappears with drinks on a tray.

"Where's marimo and Chopper and Franky?" He mutters, realising there's three seats unoccupied. He erases the thoughts on Franky when there's banging from below deck. Nami glances up from the parchment she's studying and raises her eyebrows, her gaze setting upon Luffy who's steadily filling his plate.

He looks up to meet questioning gazes and shrugs. "I think Chopper took him to check over his leg wound."

"Sencho-san," Robin begins, smiling at Luffy over her wine glass. "It seems you are finally sling-less."

Luffy looks down at his bare arm and beams. "Yeah! Chopper said I've still gotta be a bit careful, but it's better."

"I'm sure Kenshi-san is pleased." She smiles, sipping her wine gracefully. Sanji snorts, earning a knee to the shin from Nami.

"Oh yeah. Zoro's happy 'cause he doesn't have to be so careful when we-"

"No details!" Franky, whom has just appeared on deck and caught onto the tail end of the conversation, yells. He takes the seat beside Robin, the archeologist peering at him from under lowered lashes and smiling when their eyes meet.

Luffy laughs, dodging a hit to the head from Sanji as the he serves the ladies.

Zoro and Chopper soon emerge from the infirmary, sauntering onto the lawn deck and still exchanging a few words.

Zoro eyes the seat near Luffy and promptly takes it, beginning to pile his plate with what food is left, his side getting snuggled by one rubbery arm.

—

Nami watches the sky as she helps Brook pile up the plates and put them on Robin's disembodied hands sticking out of the lawn that proceed to pass, hand to hand, the plates to Usopp who's on dishes duty in the kitchen.

Sanji watches said sniper who has been polishing the same cup for a couple minutes to perfection. Of course, Sanji wants his dishes at perfection _but _he is also aware of the steady pile of dishes accumulating. He stands behind the shorter man, leaning over him to take the cup. "Oi, Usopp, just give that to me-"

"Ack no! Don't disrupt my concentration!" He cries, snatching the cup out of the cook's hand and elbowing him slightly in the ribcage, earning a snort from the blonde man.

"Usopp," Sanji groans irritatedly. "I don't want to spend all fucking night in here cleaning these goddamn dishes because _you _took so freakin' long!"

"Oi! They're gonna look spotless! Perfection takes time!"

"Time we don't have!"

"Oi what're you two bickering about?" Nami grumbles as she enters the room with Brook, bringing the last few clusters of silverware.

"My," Brook begins. "A spectacular job, Usopp-san. My eyes are blinded from the sparkle! That is, if I had eyes! Yohohoho!"

Usopp smiles triumphantly. "Thank you, _Brook._"

Sanji grimaces.

"Usopp, Sanji!" Chopper calls from the doorway. "I need you two to come so that I can give you that shot for the gas poisoning."

"No no, Chopper," Usopp begins. "I'm afraid I cannot allow sharp objects to penetrate this godly skin."

Nami bristles from beside him and cracks her most terrifying smile in his direction.

"Usopp."

"Nami."

"..."

"..."

Nami lets out a short laugh that sounds anything but pleased. He flinches when he spies her twitching fist, a demon aura that's almost as scary as Zoro's orbiting her.

Usopp reluctantly abandons his post, Brook gleefully accepting take-over, eager to get a safe distance away from the frightening navigator. Sanji rolls up his sleeves and heads towards Chopper, the sniper in tow.

—

Luffy, sprawled out at Robin's feet and leaning against his swordsman's knees, stares at the cover of the book the archeologist is reading, Franky standing behind her and peering over her shoulder.

"There isn't, as I expected, any record of the Island Aquila being home to any chest. Also, there is nothing about said chest in any of my other books."

"Man," Franky sighs. "That's not super at all."

"I believe that you were told this tale because it was only aimed at pirates. You knew someone who was rather familiar with pirates, correct?" Robin says evenly, turning her head slightly to glance at the blue-haired man who's frowning considerably.

Luffy sighs, leaning his head back to rest against Zoro's kneecaps. Zoro combs a hand through the young pirate's hair, gazing at nothing in particular.

"It's not gonna be the same if we ever find a mysterious map again." Franky grumbles.

Robin sighs mutely and speaks. "And I highly doubt our navigator-" _Or our Kenshi-san… _"-will agree to pursue it."

"Yeah, Nami won't." Luffy agrees, head still back, staring at the deep blue sky.

"Robin-san!" Brook calls from the kitchen. "May I borrow you for a moment or two?"

Robin smiles and stands, closing her book and handing it to Franky who opens it up and scrutinizes the pages that are marked as he strides away. Luffy blinks owlishly at them because even he knows that Robin rarely lets _anyone _touch her books.

"Certainly, Brook-san,"

Luffy sighs again, turning over to cross his arms on Zoro's knees. Zoro trails his fingers along Luffy's arm unthinkingly, his captain letting out a content hum.

Their eyes fly up to the sky when a few drops of rain fall onto their unexpecting faces.

Zoro leans forward and thumbs a droplet of rain from Luffy's cheek.

"Looks like the she-devil was right," He mumbles.

"What was that?" Nami yells from atop the Sunny, a map in hand and her other shading her eyes from the drizzle. Zoro snorts.

"Nami's always right." Luffy grins.

The rain begins to pelt down harder until soon both men are soaked to the skin and shuffling to their feet to get to cover.

"Zoro-" Zoro's face falls and he tries to make a run for it but his captain's already pressed against his back and they're both flying through the air towards the look out tower.

"LU-!" Zoro's body flails and his arms are spread at the ready to grab the rope ladder if necessary because he certainly won't be in the best shape if he hits the deck, unlike his moronic partner currently lunging them through the air.

They slam against the rope ladder, Luffy laughing uproariously and Zoro yelling some pretty colourful language. They proceed to scramble through the hatch into the dry safety of the room.

—

Zoro collapses in the look out tower, lying on his back on the floor and lifting one arm to drape over his eyes.

"Sorry, Zoro." Luffy chuckles, lying down instantaneously and cuddling against Zoro's side. He lazily wraps an arm around Luffy's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Don't say stuff you don't mean," He grumbles, a strange feeling of deja vu overcoming him. "And for the love of God stop catapulting me through the air all the goddamn time. You're lucky Chopper didn't see that or he would've clobbered you _and _confined you to the fucking barracks." When Luffy doesn't speak, Zoro elevates his arm and cracks one of his eyes open. Luffy's pouting, leaning over him. Zoro snorts, his arm sliding down to Luffy's waist and pulling the boy to his chest.

They lay in a comfortable silence, Zoro's hand suddenly finding Luffy's spine insanely interesting as he traces slow circles on the small of his captain's back.

He hears Luffy sigh against his neck, nuzzling his jaw.

Luffy wraps his arm around Zoro's torso, his breath soon slowing and deepening.

Zoro sighs, partially peeved that Luffy dropped off so fast.

The rain is relentlessly pounding down on the Sunny and Zoro briefly has a vision of the deck cracking in two even though he knows better.

He spies Luffy wince when he moves his arm, his eyes fluttering open.

"Idiot." He mutters with an exasperated sigh.

_He shouldn't of stretched with his body still healing. Wait, when the fuck did I start worrying like I'm his goddamn mother?_

Luffy makes a face and Zoro knows he's caught his thought. Well the first part anyway. "We could've gone _inside_," he says as Luffy cuddles closer to his side.

"Wanted to be alone with Zoro," he hums sleepily, propping himself up on his elbow to meet his first mate's gaze.

Suddenly a glint flares in his captain's eyes and Zoro knows that look but he's unsure of what trouble he's intent on causing right now- up _here _of all places.

"You weren't there but Nami was so pissed about the mast." He chuckles.

Zoro grimaces, flinching involuntarily and also holding back a snicker because he can clearly imagine the navigator's face.

"It was for a good reason," Zoro says, Luffy's face going indecipherable for a moment before turning excited again.

"I'm not surprised Zoro broke the mast!"

Zoro rolls his eyes.

"Franky fixed it but-"

"She'll probably add it to my debt."

After a moment of silence, Zoro looks at Luffy's arm, his finger brushing the warm skin. He bites the inside of his cheek, his fingers sliding up to his punctured collarbone. He feels a sudden stab of guilt as he looks at the slow to heal wound, his heart beginning to thump uncomfortably in his chest. The pad of his thumb traces the wound very gently, his skin barely touching the injury.

_I hadn't helped him in time. If I had- he wouldn't have-_

Luffy studies his face.

"Zoro…"

He finds it strangely creepy how Luffy can seemingly read his mind, but he's feeling the held back guilt flooding into his system and doesn't even try to mask the expression on his face like he may have under different circumstances.

But it's just him and Luffy right now.

Luffy falls silent again, his expression unreadable, the only sound echoing around the room is the loud thundering rain outside.

Zoro eyes him suspiciously through half-lidded eyes as he rolls on top of him, pushing himself up to straddle the older man's lap.

Zoro feels heat steadily growing in his cheeks at the expression on his captain's face. "Oi-"

Luffy lifts his hands, trailing them down Zoro's chest, one hand pausing on his abdomen as the other trails down the scar that lines his torso. He stays still, watching Luffy's face as the young pirate's hands explore his torso as if trying to outline him to keep a permanent picture in his head. Luffy's fingers stroke his neck and collarbone. He leans down, his movements uncharacteristically slow, his hair tickling Zoro's skin as he kisses up his stomach. He pauses his affections briefly when a low throaty noise escapes Zoro's lips. He glances up at his swordsman's expression, finding it difficult to hold the smug grin that wants to present itself. Luffy trails his tongue in the dip of his pectorals, reaching his adam's apple and promptly latching his lips around it, kissing and nipping it lightly. Luffy works his way up Zoro's jaw and chin until he can claim his lips, sliding his tongue across Zoro's bottom lip. The swordsman grants access to his mouth, allowing entry to the prodding tongue that quickly brushes confidently against his.

Luffy's fingers clasp his chin, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, heavy emotion slowly building in Zoro's chest, his breath hitching very slightly.

"O-Oi, Luffy-"

"Shh," Luffy mumbles against his lips. "I'll make Zoro happy," _I'll make you forget your worries. _He smiles slightly against his swordsman's now half-parted lips, his breath warming the rubber man's entire body.

Issues about the past few weeks momentarily forgotten, Zoro leans his head back and groans involuntarily when Luffy's hands burry down the front of his haramaki and fiddle with the button on his pants. Luffy raiding his haramaki isn't anything new as he does so on a regular basis, whenever they can salvage a couple minutes alone. But this is different. Zoro can't quite put his finger on it, possibly because it's hard enough to hold one coherent thought when his captain's ardently wrapping one hand firmly around him. He supposes that it's because they have time. Time that they don't usually have with half the godforsaken world after them.

Even if it isn't a lot, Zoro's convinced that right now, they have all the time in the world.

Luffy, apparently, has also reached the same conclusion because he's wrestling with the material of Zoro's pants, tugging the defying material impatiently down his thighs.

Zoro spies the material coming to a halt bunched up around his ankles because of his boots, and he wants them gone - now. He sits up, quickly removing each boot in one swift movement before the material's gone and he's tackled back down to the floor by Luffy who doesn't give him half a second to recover before quickly connecting their lips. Zoro momentarily forgets that he has an alternative form of breathing and quickly brings in a lungful of oxygen through flaring nostrils.

Luffy brings his hands up and tangles his fingers in the thick green spikes, tugging slightly and when a wordless moan escapes his lover's lips, he feels all restraint physically drain out of him and it's only a matter of seconds before he's stripped of both shorts and shirt, awkwardly fumbling with his sandals at the last second before his hands fly to his swordsman's hips and clasp down, dragging Zoro closer to his body. There's a sharp intake of breath when Luffy eases his way into his lover's body and without anything really to ease the way, it hurts.

Luffy gasps breathlessly when he finally succeeds in sheathing himself within Zoro's body, his frame shaking slightly and his grasp tightening on the hips below him.

"Z-Zoro-" Luffy chews his bottom lip, trying to collect himself before he leans down, trying to press his lips to Zoro's.

"Ahn- Idiot! Don't do that, you'll crush my goddamn balls."

Luffy laughs, panting slightly as he elevates himself so that he can rest his forehead on Zoro's abdomen.

"Should I kiss 'em better?" He mumbles against his sweaty skin.

Zoro snorts, his cheeks slightly tinted. He nudges his hips forwards, causing a sharp intake of breath as Luffy bites his bottom lip.

"Gimmie a second-" Luffy mumbles quietly, his hands pulling on Zoro's hips to move them firmly together, savouring the feeling of being connected with him.

"Been waiting," Zoro murmurs, propping himself up on his elbows and craning his neck to nuzzle his nose in the younger man's tousled hair. Luffy raises his head, their noses and lips brushing together fleetingly before Luffy leans forward and kisses him ardently. Zoro lifts one hand and embeds it in Luffy's ebony hair, pulling him closer. His grasp on the younger man falters when Luffy starts rocking his hips in an uneven rhythm and when the lack of air becomes strenuous.

Luffy pulls back, but only slightly so their lips still brush when he thrusts forward. Zoro's head lolls forwards, moaning loudly when Luffy licks the flesh of his earlobe, his golden earrings jingling together against the tongue that's moving from his earlobe down his jaw.

Zoro elevates his hips to meet the thrusts and Luffy watches his swordsman's sleek abdominal muscles convulse, swallowing thickly.

Luffy bites the inside of his cheek, scrunching his eyes closed because the noises Zoro's making are enough to tip him over the edge. Now that there isn't the persistent fear that someone's going to walk in on them and promptly flip their shit, his swordsman's become so- so vocal.

"Z-Zoro-" He groans, lifting his first mate's legs higher on his pelvis and dragging him even closer, burying further inside. One of Zoro's hands trail up his spine and he shudders. The hand is gone when his elbows buckle and he falls back onto the floor with a thump - but he's too far gone to notice, although he might later.

Luffy picks up the pace panting as he grabs Zoro's shoulders, propelling himself deeper with each thrust.

Zoro grunts, lifting a hand to press against Luffy's good shoulder. "N-Not so nngh- hard-" He's pretty sure his captain's forgotten that _he's _the one being relentlessly pumped into without anything but sweat and pre-come to ease the way.

Luffy manages to slow and pull back momentarily to alter their position before he slides in again, the position allowing just slick friction rather then slightly painful rubbing. Zoro makes a loud keening noise, his back arching, slapping his chest against Luffy's, the vulnerability in the man's voice throws him over the edge. He moans loudly, propelling himself forward and holding that position as he comes. He leans forward, his body shaking with spasms of pleasure, his hips still giving eager automatic nudges.

His hand snakes down between their abdomens and he grasps on Zoro's aching erection that's overly sensitized after being repeatedly rubbed between their abdomens. Zoro's groans as he releases, Luffy's name on his lips.

They lay panting for a long moment and Luffy attempts to withdraw although it fails miserably as he just thrusts straight back in, reluctant to pull out from the tight, warm flesh hugging his length, a surprised gasp exiting his swordsman's lips. After many attempts, he finally manages to pull out, falling bonelessly against Zoro's sweaty body. He rolls down to Zoro's side, cuddling close to his warm body.

"Shit…" He pants, Luffy's hand lazily tracing affectionate lines over his stomach.

"Hmm, I told Zoro I'd make him happy."

**X**

"Oi you idiot," Zoro quickly grabs Luffy's hand and yanks the eager boy back, shoving his blue vest at him. Luffy chortles and shrugs it on, bracing himself on tip-toe to kiss his lover tenderly. Zoro returns the kiss, lifting calloused fingers to his chin to tilt his head and deepen the kiss. When they break away, he sees that same fire burning in his captain's eyes and grimaces.

_Should've guessed that that idiot would be ready to go again in less then ten minutes whilst my goddamn ass is STILL killing me_

"C'mon," Zoro takes Luffy's hand again, not objecting when the younger pirate laces their fingers together. "_No _catapulting on the way down." He warns after stooping to open the hatch.

They stride across the lawn deck and when they reach the kitchen, Zoro opens the door but he's not looking inside, he's looking at Luffy who's puffed up like a cockerel. "Don't look so goddamn pleased, my fucking ass hurts like hell." Zoro growls, eyeing his captain with a steel stare.

There are sudden spluttering, spitting and choking sounds coming from behind him before a familiar pissed off woman's voice is heard. "HELLO Zoro. So nice of you both to FINALLY to join us."

Zoro jumps, turning to look at the table full of nakama staring at him, some less surprised and more peeved then others. "Oh fuck me..."

"Done that!" Luffy grins, striding in to take his seat.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned :3 **


End file.
